Lord Starkiller
by sandman7734
Summary: In an alternate universe, there is no General Grievous. There is a more powerful adversary: General Starkiller. How will the Jedi defeat such a mighty foe? And why does Ahsoka sense something strange about him? COMPLETED.
1. Battle of Hypori

**I recently played the Force Unleashed Ultimate Sith Edition and came up with this idea. Serious AU stuff in here. And there is NO Grievous in here.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_For every bright light, there is a dark shadow.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan Kenobi noticed his wrist communicator flashing as he was talking to Anakin. He activated it, the figure before him dodging blaster shots and swinging his lightsaber in defensive motions. "General Kenobi?!" the man said in a panicked tone. "Yes Master Barrek?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Need immediate evac from Planet Hypori! Our forces are totally destroyed! Not many of us left!" Barrek said as he dodged left and right on the small hologram.

"There's some new Sith general! He's unstoppable! You must hurry, Lord Starkiller is hunting us! _GWAAAAH_!" he yelled as the hologram went dark. "Master Barrek?! Come in Master Barrek!" Kenobi started yelling in alarm.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hypori_**

Kenobi's communication was cut off as a large black boot smashed the communicator.

The droids continued firing at the downed Republic assault ships in an effort to wipe out the surviving Jedi. A hand coated in a black glove with claw-like attachments on the fingers raised up into the air, and the droids ceased fire.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the remains of their starship, the six surviving Jedi were trying to catch their breath. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr, and Sha'a Gi were the only ones left, and they weren't sure they would get out of there alive.

"He is _unstoppable_," K'Kruhk panted, his lightsaber in his hand. Shaak Ti nodded and said "We've never before been outmaneuvered by droids. His strategy is flawless."

"We're doomed," Gi said in a depressed tone. "Enough of that talk! Focus, we are Jedi!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said in an encouraging tone. Everyone nodded their heads in approval. But then Starkiller made his announcement.

"JEDI SCUM," his voice reverberated through the air. His voice was deep and inhuman, and it struck fear in many people. All the Jedi immediately jumped to attention, heading for all the openings to keep an eye out for the new Sith Lord.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED, YOUR ARMY DECIMATED IN MINUTES. MAKE PEACE WITH THE FORCE NOW, FOR THIS IS YOUR FINAL STAND. BUT I AM NOT COMPLETELY MERCILESS. I WILL GRANT YOU A WARRIOR'S DEATH. PREPARE TO DIE!" Starkiller announced. Then everyone got at attention, for they knew that this Sith Lord was powerful.

For a few seconds everything was dead silent. Then they heard the breathing.

It was a chilling sound. The oxygen going in, and the carbon dioxide coming out, slowly. The breathing seemed to echo throughout the remains of the ship. _HOOOO CUHHH, HOOOO CUHHH._

"That noise..." Shaak Ti said, fear in her voice. "He's coming to fight us, alone," Ki-Adi-Mundi said in a strangely calm tone.

Gi was the first to crack, as he activated his lightsaber and ran outside, screaming a battle cry. "NO!" Ki-Adi-Mundi yelled, but it was too late. The padawan ran out into the open, only to be hit with Force Lightning.

He cried in pain until a dark form fell from above and stabbed a red lightsaber blade through the padawan's back. For the first time, Ki-Adi-Mundi got a good look at Lord Starkiller.

He wore a black suit that covered almost every part of his body. There appeared to be some kind of gray harness around his waist, and a belt. There were multiple lightsabers on the belt, no doubt taken from Jedi he had slain. On his shoulders, near his head, were some kind of bronze platings, and next to them were real silver shoulder pads. His feet had heavy boots on them, and his legs were wrapped in some kind of cloth that moved as he walked. His hands had many prosthetics on it, with sharp claw-like structures on the fingers. But the scariest part was the helmet. It looked similar to an ubese mask, with the visor and mouthpiece. But the visor was T-shaped, like a mandalorian helmet. On the sides of the helmet were outward slanting metal plates that appeared to protect the neck.

Starkiller chuckled in that horrible, deep voice before leaping back onto the top of the ship, away from the Jedi. His breathing could still be heard by the Jedi.

They all ignited their lightsabers and began to back away slowly from the large opening Starkiller was just in. Thanks to the shadows, no one would look up and see Starkiller studying his prey.

He then released the magnetic grip on his boots that held him to the ceiling and activated his red lightsaber as he fell to the ground. When he landed, he released a Force wave that sent the Jedi flying. They quickly recovered and charged at the Sith. He held his lightsaber in reverse-style Shien grip, something only the best lightsaber wielders could use effectively.

They attacked him as one body, but he leaped, sliced, and blocked his way through their forces. He then jumped into the air and straightened out his body, knocking everyone back with a Force Repulse except for K'Kruhk, who charged forward.

Starkiller took one swing, severing the top of K'Kruhk's lightsaber. Starkiller then threw his clawed hand forward, slicing into K'Kruhk's body. Starkiller retracted his hand, which was now covered in blood.

Shaak Ti gasped in horror and sent a large pile of junk at Starkiller, who knocked them aside with a wave of his hand. Tarr Seirr ran forward, his lightsaber held high. Starkiller smiled in his helmet as he threw his lightsaber at Tarr Seirr, which impaled itself in his heart. His face took on a surprised look as the life left his eyes.

Aayla Secura charged forward as well, but Starkiller was ready. He used the Force to grab Tarr Seirr's body and smash it into Aayla, sending both flying into the ceiling. His lightsaber fell from Tarr Seirr's body and he grabbed it out of the air, igniting it and turning on the remaining two Jedi.

They attacked him together, forcing him to swing left and right to block their attacks. Starkiller then grabbed Ki-Adi-Mundi's arm in his right hand while blocking Shaak Ti's blow with his left (where his lightsaber was). He then pulled the Force into a kick he used on Ki-Adi-Mundi, knocking him into a junk pile and causing him to lose his lightsaber.

Starkiller then went full power on Shaak Ti, swinging like a madman. Shaak Ti, while an excellent Jedi, was losing this fight. Starkiller was too fast and too strong. "Say goodbye, Jedi," he hissed as he jabbed his lightsaber at her heart. She used the force to block it, but the power of the blow sent her crashing into a wall, unconscious.

Starkiller sensed Ki-Adi-Mundi behind him and turned. The Jedi tried to call his lightsaber to him, but Starkiller smashed it with one stomp of his boot. Starkiller raised his lightsaber up, preparing to attack.

Ki-Adi-Mundi, thinking fast, Force pulled one of Starkiller's lightsabers to himself and ignited it, a green blade coming out. "Any last words, Jedi?" Starkiller asked as he prepared to lunge.

When Ki-Adi said nothing, Starkiller said "Guess not" and lunged. Ki-Adi lunged as well, knowing that he would not survive the oncoming battle.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, this is my first Star Wars fanfic, so don't burn me. Starkiller's outfit is the one that appears on Hoth in the Ultimate Sith Edition. It looks kinda like Darth Vader's. Okay, I'll post soon, and you guys review in the meantime.**


	2. The Starkiller Debate

**Alright, after this chapter, I'm moving into the Clone Wars series. Now read and review..... Please.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_If your foe defeats you with brawn, use your brain.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The soldiers on the gunship felt their hearts beating fast. They knew that this mission was gonna be tough, but they also knew that they were ARC Troopers. The best of the best.

As the soldiers readied their weapons and the commander put his helmet on, the crashed Republic ship came into view in the cockpit. "Commander, we're closing in," the pilot announced. "Jam their signals!" the commander ordered, and the pilot did just that.

The droids all faced the Republic cruiser, waiting for their General to emerge. None of them saw the modified Republic gunship approaching from behind. The doors to the gunship opened, and the troops prepared themselves. Live or die, they were going to complete their mission.

When the gunship started flying over the droids, it began dropping cylinders behind it. The cylinders started flashing red seconds after hitting the ground near the droids' feet. The droids ignored them, instead firing at the gunship.

The pilot ignored the battle droids' horrible aim, instead firing missiles at the hull of the crashed ship to make an opening. The pilot flew through the new doorway, and hovered down to the ground, allowing the troopers to get out.

The commander spread out the troopers, some in the rafters, some on higher areas for a better vantage point. As the soldiers ran through the rubble of the ship, they heard strange whizzing sounds. When they found the source, they witnessed a truly amazing sight.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Starkiller were locked in a duel that few could replicate. Both were managing complex moves and blocks the other barely saw coming, the red and green blades looking more like dance partners than weapons. But it seemed that Starkiller was faring better, as Ki-Adi's robes were torn in many places, and he had many cuts and bruises that did not look like they came from a lightsaber.

Ki-Adi threw his saber down in an arc, Starkiller jumped back to dodge it. Ki-Adi leaped forward in an attempt to impale Starkiller, who simply turned out of the way and spun in a complete circle, slashing Ki-Adi across the back. Ki-Adi yelled in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his stolen lightsaber.

Starkiller lifted his lightsaber, ready to deliver one final stab when he noticed the clone troopers. He looked at them, and they looked at him. All was still for a moment. And then the troops opened fire.

Ki-Adi jumped out of the way and Starkiller ran and leaped behind a large turbine to dodge the incoming blaster fire. For a moment, the soldiers stopped shooting. In that moment, Starkiller hooked his lightsaber back onto his belt and used the Force to lift the turbine. It hovered in the air, and then he threw it.

The soldiers couldn't dodge it, and the pillar hit half the troops, killing them. "Backup, NOW!" the commander yelled into his wrist communicator. Instantly, the gunship blew through a wall nearby and shined its spotlight on Starkiller, who froze.

"Fools," he muttered as he activated his red lightsaber. The gunship opened fire, and Starkiller dodged effortlessly. He was a blur, almost impossible to spot. He jumped over rubble, he blew through walls, he ran across the ceiling, and still the gunship could not hit him. Pretty soon, the gunship switched to missiles.

Starkiller glanced behind him and saw that the gunship had sent three missiles after him. He smiled under his helmet. "Nice try," he said in that deep, dark voice as he reached out with the Force and crashed two of the missiles into each other. He grabbed the third with the Force and suspended it in mid-air. Starkiller was standing twenty feet away from the gunship.

He started chuckling as he turned the missile and fired it at the soldiers and Jedi. Ki-Adi-Mundi saw it coming and shouted "NO!" Then, out of nowhere, the red-armored ARC commander ran out into the open and used his body as a shield. The missile hit his armor and exploded. Starkiller watched, fascinated. The gunship was knocked sideways from the blast, but it was undamaged. It flew toward the ceiling and fired missiles, blowing another hole in the remains of the cruiser.

Starkiller watched them fly off and started chuckling again. "Now that the Republic know of my existence, the hunt will get all the more exciting," he said to himself as he went over to the dead bodies and inspected their lightsabers. "None I really like," he muttered as he walked over to K'Kruhk's dead body and examined it. "Whaddya know? He's still alive," Starkiller said as he kneeled down.

It was true, K'Kruhk was alive, but barely. The injury he had received from Starkiller's claws was bleeding. Starkiller could see he was dying a slow and painful death. The Sith stood up and activated his familiar red blade. "Rest now, Jedi. I release you from your pain," he said in a quiet voice as he stabbed down.

_HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH_  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, the gunship activated its explosives, blowing away a large section of the super battle droid army. The gunship flew away with its surviving troopers and Jedi. They had made it out alive, but no one felt like celebrating.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked down at the bodies of his Jedi comrades. "Aayla, Shaak Ti," he groaned as he looked at their injured forms. "The Jedi Council must be informed immediately," he said as he stood back up.

"What was the name of your commander?" Ki-Adi asked, wanting to respect the man who had saved their lives. "Hawke was his name, sir," the nearest clone responded. Ki-Adi nodded and said "He was a brave soldier." All the soldiers nodded, and everything went quiet; a silent mourning for those lost in the battle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Jedi Council, the next day_**

"We may not have been at full strength, but when was the last time someone stood up to _five _Jedi, and _won_?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked the members of the Jedi Council. "We have to stop this before it becomes too big a problem!" Ki-Adi concluded.

"Yes, this Starkiller is proving troublesome. He's already turning the tides of the war," Master Windu said, all heads nodding in agreement.

"This new Sith Lord will certainly lower our number of Jedi," Master Fisto said in a thoughtful voice. "We will need more knights," Master Gallia said. The first to respond was Master Kenobi.

"Which is exactly why I think, in this desperate time, we should ignore the trials and promote my padawan Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Knight," Kenobi suggested.

"Preposterous!" Master Rancissis declared. "We cannot set aside the trials! They are required for Jedi! It proves that they are worthy of the title!" he continued.

"Whether or not he is the Chosen One, we should not hold him back!" Ki-Adi protested. "He's right. Skywalker's our best pilot and a true warrior," Master Fisto put in, going with Master Mundi.

"He is powerful, but he is reckless. That can be dangerous," Master Gallia added. Obi-Wan stood up and said "I do not disagree, but Anakin has been through greater challenges than the trials. The Trial of Skill when he defeated the assassin on Yavin IV, the Trial of Flesh when Dooku severed his arm, and the Trial of Courage multiple times thoughout this war."

"But he has one Trial left: The Trial of Spirit," Shaak Ti said. She was still recovering from her fight with Starkiller, but she was well enough to discuss this important subject.

"That is what concerns me! One must have discipline to have a strong spirit and be a Jedi! And Skywalker has disobeyed numerous orders from Master Kenobi!" Rancissis raved on.

"Did you not disobey me repeatedly, from time to time, at that age, Master Rancissis?" Master Yoda asked. Rancissis shut up after that. Yoda sighed and lowered his head.

"Unorthodox, this method is. But needed, it is. A knight, Skywalker will be," Yoda said, a tone of finality in his voice.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Months later_**

Starkiller stood on the bridge of a very large ship known as _The Malevolence_. "Sir, we've located three Republic ships nearby," a battle droid said. Starkiller was quiet and stood still, like a statue. The only noise was his breathing.

"Sir?" the battle droid asked again. "There's a Jedi on one of those ships," Starkiller said. The battle droids looked at one another and shrugged. "Fire the ion cannon," the armored Sith Lord said in what sounded like a disappointed voice.

_I wish I could be out killing Jedi personally, not this coward's way, _he thought as he walked out of the bridge. "I hope I get a good fight soon, or else I'll go mad," he muttered as he walked up to a window to watch the demise of the Republic cruisers.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, I think we all know where the next chapter is going. Just continue to read my story, and I will not disappoint. In case you're wondering, Dooku is alive, but the reason why he hasn't appeared will be explained next chapter.**


	3. Space Duel

**I would like to thank you all for your reviews, and in return, I have answered your questions.**

**1. Starkiller is eighteen in this story.**

**2. The armor is needed for Starkiller to survive, but he can tap into the Force to breathe out of it if he has to.**

**3. This is NOT an Ahsoka/Galen love fic. That's been done by writers better than me. This is more of a dark tale where Starkiller, who is no longer fully human, wonders why he does what he does, and why he is so miserable throughout the Clone Wars. Soon, he'll go on a journey of self-discovery, and only one person can truly help him: Ahsoka. In a way, it's like Luke trying to redeem his father in ROTJ, except the two aren't related.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_A slight hesitation can change a life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jedi Master Plo Koon was in an escape pod, drifting in the pieces of junk left behind by his destroyed cruisers. "How could they have hit us so hard and so fast?" said a voice behind the Jedi Master. He turned and saw the other three survivors. Two clone troopers named Boost and Sinker, and Commander Wolffe.

It was true. One moment they were in their cruisers, almost carefree. Now they were in an escape pod, losing oxygen and helpless. A large Separatist ship had fired a disc of energy that had knocked out their ships' power, allowing them to be easily destroyed. An ion cannon.

"This must be the work of that new General of theirs," Plo Koon said in a quiet voice. "I heard about him. Rumor is that he's part human, part machine, all invincible," Boost said in a worried tone.

"So it would seem," Koon said in a dark tone.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Onboard the Malevolence, Starkiller was staring at the wreckage of the Republic cruisers. "This is no fun, it's a coward's tactic!" Starkiller growled as he turned to the hologram behind him. "While that may be, it is efficient," the blue form of Count Dooku responded.

Starkiller _despised _Dooku. Starkiller saw Dooku as nothing more than a coward who barked orders and never got his hands dirty. Dooku saw Starkiller as an impulsive and defiant annoyance. There have been many times where Starkiller went against Dooku's orders on a mission. They always turned out well in Starkiller's favor, but Dooku was still infuriated. And Starkiller was never afraid to insult him to his face. That, too, was annoying.

"I don't care if it's efficient. I have a reputation to uphold, and fighting like this is slowly ruining it!" Starkiller protested angrily. Dooku scowled and said "Your reputation means little to me. What matters is what my master says, and he says you are to command and protect this ship."

Starkiller was about to insult Dooku when a battle droid turned to him. "General, the scanners have picked up several lifeforms in escape pods out there," it reported. Starkiller turned to him, then back to the window.

"The Jedi is still alive," Starkiller said. "A Jedi? Send the pod hunters immediately," Dooku ordered the droid, but Starkiller barked "No!" The two figures turned to Starkiller, who said "I'll go myself."

"You will do no such thing!" Dooku snapped. Starkiller turned to him, and in a calm voice said "I'm sorry, you're breaking up." He then waved his hand, and the transmission was cut off.

"I'm heading out there. You're in charge till I get back," Starkiller said to the battle droid as he went to the air lock. "Uh, roger roger," the droid said as it walked off. It could still hear his breathing as he walked away.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Plo Koon and the two clone troopers were trying to activate the power grid when Boost said "Look!"

Outside was another escape pod that looked like it had been sliced in two. Two dead clone troopers floated by it. "That is not good," Sinker moaned. "I agree," Plo Koon said as they went back to their work. Then the Jedi Master lifted his head again. "It's him. Starkiller," he said. The clones felt dread fill their bodies.

Plo Koon stood up and said "I will go hold him off. You work on the power." Boost protested with "Sir, you can't go out there. It's space."

"Relax, soldier. My biology allows me to survive in space for a short time. It should buy you time to get the pod up and running," Plo Koon announced as he headed for the airlock.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A short distance away from the remains of the cruisers and the _Malevolence_, a small ship called the _Twilight _exited hyperspace. Inside were four beings, two droids and two Jedi. "Well, here we are," said Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to his young apprentice.

In the seat next to him sat a fourteen-year-old Togruta girl with a look of concern on her face. "Wait a second. I thought you said we weren't looking for survivors!" she protested.

"Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing. How we go about doing it, that's another. That's what I'm trying to teach you, Ahsoka," Anakin told her. She smiled as she understood what he was saying.

"You seem worried about Master Plo," Anakin noted. Ahsoka nodded and said "He was the one who found me and brought me to the Jedi Temple." Anakin understood what she meant. He had felt the same way to Qui-Gon Jinn, and then to Obi-Wan.

Artoo started squeaking loudly. "What is it Artoo?" Anakin asked. More squeaks and clicks. "He's picking up two lifeforms in the debris," Skywalker said as he locked in the coordinates Artoo gave him.

When they arrived there, their mouths dropping at the site.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Five minutes ago_**

Plo Koon stood on the hull of the escape pod, looking through the infinite darkness of space. _I know you're out there, _the Jedi Master thought. His arms were crossed, his lightsaber hilt in his right hand.

Then he saw something floating toward him. He looked and saw it was a man in a dark outfit. The figure landed on a piece of debris a few yards away. Then Plo Koon heard a loud squealing sound in his communicator (which was built into his mask). He grasped his head as the sound got more intense, and then it went silent.

Plo Koon looked up as he heard a sound in his communicator. _HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH. _"Can you hear me, Jedi?" a deep voice asked in his ear. Starkiller had hacked into Plo Koon's communicator.

"Yes, I can. So you're the infamous Starkiller? You're shorter than I expected," Koon noted dryly. Starkiller chuckled and said "You're Jedi Master Plo Koon of the Jedi High Council. This is an honor."

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave," the Jedi said in a dangerous voice. Starkiller instead pulled his lightsaber into his hand, getting into his reverse Shien grip stance as he activated his blade. "Very well," Plo Koon said as he too activated his lightsaber.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as Plo Koon and a dark form leaped from debris at each other, clashing their blades repeatedly. "We have to help him!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped up, but Skywalker blocked her way. "No, Ahsoka. I'll go help him. You stay here with the ship. if we don't make it out of here, you have to tell the council about the ship," he explained.

She was about to protest until she saw the look he gave her. "Yes, Master," she said in a defeated voice. Skywalker put on a helmet to breathe as he went through the airlock.

Outside, Plo Koon was in trouble. This Sith was beyond anything he had ever seen. Incredibly strong, yet extremely fast. Starkiller swung his saber in a sideways arc with enough power to knock Koon's lightsaber out of his hand. Koon, thinking quickly, Force pushed Starkiller off the debris they were on and lunged after his lightsaber, grabbing and activating it just in time as Starkiller flew at him and slashed with his blade, which Koon blocked.

Starkiller then used the Force to grab a piece of debris and fling it at Koon, who used the Force to push it away. Unfortunately, that's what Starkiller was hoping for. Koon looked up to see Starkiller's boot kick him in the left cheek.

Koon flew back and hit a steel plate, dazed. "I must say, you know what you're doing. But I can't help but feel this would be more enjoyable with gravity," Starkiller said through the communicator.

Starkiller lunged at Koon, his lightsaber pointed at his heart. But as Koon thought he was doomed, something knocked Starkiller away. Koon turned and saw a familiar form floating toward him. "Young Skywalker. I can honestly say I've never been happier to see you," Koon said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Master. Who was that you were fighting?" Skywalker asked as he activated his lightsaber. "It's Starkiller," Koon said simply. Skywalker nodded grimly and began to look around. He couldn't see the Sith Lord.

"I don't believe it. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One himself!" said a deep voice in their communicators that sounded rather pleased. Koon activated his lightsaber and stood next to Skywalker, both using the Force to stay on the piece of steel they were floating on.

Skywalker turned and saw something flying toward him. A blue lightsaber blade was spinning like a disc toward them. "Heads up!" Skywalker yelled as he pushed Koon out of the way. The lightsaber flew by them, and Starkiller appeared out of nowhere, activating his favorite red lightsaber. "Peekaboo!" he yelled as he stabbed at Skywalker's head, who knocked it out of the way with his own blue blade.

Koon got up and joined in the fight. Starkiller, his blade still connected with Skywalker's, jumped out of the way and used the Force to pull his blue lightsaber he had thrown back into his hand. Now with two blades, he swung at both Koon and Skywalker simultaneously, both blocking his attacks.

"This is all I get? I expected a challenge!" Starkiller complained as he locked lightsabers with both his opponents. Starkiller then jumped and twisted, smashing the hilt of his lightsaber into Skywalker's helmet. The blow was enough to stun Skywalker and make him fall back. Starkiller then turned and sent a large blast of Force Lightning at Koon that knocked him into the body of a dead clone.

"Hm. Maybe you need proper motivation," Starkiller said thoughtfully as he put his blue lightsaber back on his belt, but left his red one ignited in his red hand. He then lifted his left hand and made it into a claw shape. In a few seconds, the _Twilight _appeared, pulled by Starkiller's Force abilities.

"Ahsoka!" Skywalker yelled as he leaped at Starkiller. "Ah. There we go," Starkiller said as he released his grip and blocked Skywalker's blade. "Master Plo, get onto the ship! I can handle this!" Skywalker cried as he dueled Starkiller. Plo Koon was about to protest until he felt a familiar prescense on the ship. "Little 'Soka?" he muttered as he jumped to the ship and entered the airlock.

Ahsoka gasped in joy as she saw her old friend enter the _Twilight_. "Master Plo!" she exclaimed. Koon felt a warmth as he saw the girl he had rescued years ago. "Hello Little 'Soka. It's good to see you again. But we must hurry to save the fellow survivors," he said as he took the controls of the ship. He found, to his relief, that the troopers had activated the power in the pod.

"One on one, eh? Alright," Starkiller said as he released a large Force Repulse, knocking Skywalker back into half of an escape pod that Starkiller had sliced earlier. _A Force Repulse?! Only the best Jedi can do that! _Skywalker thought in alarm.

Starkiller then flew towards him, his boot aimed for Skywalker's head. Anakin dodged and swung his lightsaber, only for Starkiller to bend backwards and allow the blade to fly over him. Starkiller then swung his own lightsaber that Skywalker blocked. Their blades clashed repeatedly. Skywalker chopped down, but Starkiller swung to the side, knocking the blow away. Starkiller then lunged forward, lashing out with his foot, which Skywalker caught.

Skywalker then used this as leverage to throw Starkiller off the debris they were fighting on. Starkiller recovered quickly, but saw he was too late as Skywalker entered his ship. As a last-ditch effort, Starkiller leaped toward the _Twilight _and landed in front of the cockpit. That's where he locked eyes with Ahsoka, who looked fearful.

Then a little voice in Starkiller's head seemed to speak, asking _Why must everyone fear you? Why can't you be loved, at least once?_

But Starkiller put these thoughts out of his head as he activated his lightsaber, ready to cut open the hull. But in one quick move, Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Koon lifted their hands and Force-pushed him away at the same time. The combined power of the three sent him flying quite a distance, and he recovered by landing on the escape pod that had contained Koon and the other survivors. It was empty. Starkiller looked up and saw the ship jump into hyperspace.

After a few moments, Starkiller started laughing hysterically. No one could hear him, but if anyone did, they would think him crazy. "What a rush!" he exclaimed as he put his lightsaber back on his belt.

"At least now I won't go mad," he said to himself as he used the Force to float back to the _Malevolence_. He couldn't wait to tell Dooku!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You let them escape?!" Dooku bellowed. "Calm down, old man. So what if they got away? It lets me fight them again!" Starkiller said cheerfully. Dooku seemed to shake with rage.

"I don't care! Now the Republic will know about the ship and the ion cannon! You may have cost us the _Malevolence _and the war!" Dooku bellowed. Starkiller passively said "Yeah, one ship determines an outcome. You're not good at war are you? Is that why you don't fight in it?"

Dooku's fury, at this moment, could actually be felt through the Force. "I will see you soon Starkiller. You and I will... 'Discuss' your failure," Dooku growled.

"Looking forward to it," Starkiller said, impulsively placing his right hand on his buckled lightsaber. Dooku cut the transmission, and Starkiller turned back to the droids and the viewport. He knew that he would have company real soon, Jedi and Sith.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, this chapter was intense to write. Next chapter has more Dooku/Starkiller hostility, and the assault on the _Malevolence. _And was Starkiller the only one hearing a little voice when he saw Ahsoka? Stay tuned. And if any of you are annoyed by me contantly putting the breathing noises in there, I'm sorry. It's just cool.**


	4. Thoughts on the Enemy

**Okay, let the saga continue. Here we have the attack on _Malevolence, _and Starkiller's retaliation. Not to mention his issues with Dooku.**

Note: In the beginning of this chapter, when the words **are like this**, it's Starkiller's dark voice. When they're _like this_, it's his conscience/light side.

* * *

_Sometimes your greatest enemies are your allies._

* * *

On the _Malevolence, _in the docking bay, Starkiller stood with his arms crossed, waiting for Dooku's ship to arrive. He didn't need to look around to know the battle droids nearby were afraid of him. He was starting to wish that they didn't have those emotion upgrades. But his mind drifted away from them, and more towards the encounter he had in space, when he landed on Skywalker's ship.

_That girl... Why is she affecting me like this? _he asked himself. Never before had he hesitated in attacking a Jedi, Master or Padawan. But the look on her face had struck something deep inside him. _That look of fear... I've seen it before, _he thought.

He remembered one time where he rescued a Twi'Lek girl from his battle droids' wrath. She had bumped into one by accident, and it had turned its blaster on her. Starkiller destroyed the droid and told the girl to go find her parents. That look of fear was there, even though he had saved her life.

Another time, he was on Corellia... _Wait, you've never been to Corellia! _he told himself. But somewhere, he felt that he had. _Why does it feel like I've been there before, but I don't remember it? _he wondered as he started pacing. Then he began an inner debate.

**Why did you hesitate? She was just a girl, you've killed apprentices before!  
**_Yes but... She felt different. Like someone I knew before... Someone I DIDN'T want to kill.  
_**Please. You've never bonded with anyone. Everyone you know is an enemy. Dooku, the Jedi, even Sidious.  
**_But why? Why must I hate everyone, and have them hate me in return?  
_**Because that is what you were born to do. It's what you're good at.  
**_But where was I even BORN? Who are my parents? How did I even get in this suit?_

This made Starkiller start thinking. He remembered waking up one day about a year ago with no memory, forced to rely on this suit to survive. Dooku hated him then too, talking to him with a hint of malice in his voice.

_What did I ever do to him? I wake up and he automatically hates me.  
_**That doesn't matter. What matters is that you hate him in return. Make him suffer.  
**_For what? Hating me? Everyone in the galaxy hates me. Do I make them suffer too?  
_**Ah. Now you're catching on.**

Starkiller looked up, stopping his pacing. Make the whole galaxy suffer for hating him? Did they not have a right to hate him? He was enslaving their worlds, killing their protectors. He was a force of darkness, an assassin, a murderer, a Sith. He wasn't even truly human anymore. Why was he having such a hard time making these decisions then?

_So I'm to make them suffer even more than just taking over their worlds?  
_**They can never suffer enough. If you must suffer, so must everyone else. That is balance.  
**_Balance? You speak of balance when all you care about is death and destruction!  
_**That IS balance. The Jedi have been slaughtering Sith for thousands of years. The balance must be restored.  
**_By destroying every Jedi?  
_**Every. Last. One.  
**_Then what would my purpose be? I want more than to be just a murderer.  
_**Like what? A father? You know no woman would want you. Like you said, you're evil. And you're confined to this suit.  
**_Say I DO destroy every Jedi. What then? Become an enforcer of Sidious's rule? A tyrant?  
_**We will cross that space-bridge when we come to it. For now, just keep that girl out of your head. It's clogging up your mind.  
**_But what she did to me... Never before have I pondered these questions.  
_**Then kill her, and silence the questions.**

Starkiller wanted to think a little more, but he felt a prescense approaching. He looked up and saw Dooku's ship approaching. "This ought to clear my head," he muttered to himself as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off his belt.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On board a Republic Cruiser, Skywalker was running over his attack strategy with an elite squad of clones called Shadow Squadron. They had to hit the _Malevolence _quickly, or more lives would be lost.

Admiral Yularen was explaining the basics before he handed over the details to SKywalker. "Thank you Admiral," Skywalker said as he walked up to the hologram R2 was projecting of the _Malevolence_. Before he spoke, Skywalker looked over to see Plo Koon and Ahsoka had arrived to hear the briefing.

"Since we can't go full strength on the ship because of the ion cannon, I believe a squad of bombers can evade it and get close enough for a direct attack. We're gonna target the bridge. That'll destroy control of the ship, and hopefully General Starkiller," Skywalker explained.

There was a nervous shuffling of feet from the troopers. Starkiller was one of the biggest baddies of the war. He had killed numerous Jedi and clones. Some of the troopers even started calling him "Clonekiller".

"Skywalker's taking a big risk," Koon noted. Skywalker finished his briefing and said "Pilots, to your ships." All the soldiers got up and quickly got to their fighters. Skywalker turned to see Koon and Ahsoka walking up to him. "Skywalker, your plan is... Aggressive, to say the least. Do you think your squadron can handle it?" Koon asked.

"You tell me," Skywalker said before turning. "Matchstick!" he yelled to a clone nearby. The clone called Matchstick turned to his general. "Think we can do this?" Skywalker asked. The clone straightened and said "Without a doubt, sir. We're Shadow Squadron. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness."

"Admirable. But even minimal casualties could lead to a failed mission," Koon said as he turned back to Skywalker. "With Starkiller on that ship, the defenses will be incredible," Ahsoka stated, adding to Koon's concern.

"Won't be a problem, Ahsoka. We're taking down that ship. And Starkiller with it," Skywalker said before walking off with Yularen. "He seems to inspire great confidence in his troops," Koon noted. Ahsoka chuckled and said "He does lead by example."

Then Koon stiffened up. "What is it Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked, worried. Koon placed his hand on his forehead, saying "I felt a great surge of anger, then power unlike any other I've ever felt." Ahsoka looked confused. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means," Koon answered, "that Starkiller has made somebody very angry."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller ducked under Dooku's blade and delivered a Force Push, sending the old Sith into the side of his ship. "You're getting slower, old man," Starkiller mocked as he called his lightsaber back to his hand, activating it and getting into reverse-grip Shien stance. "Yes, and you're getting more overconfident," Dooku shot back before sending out a wave of Force Lightning.

Starkiller held his left hand up and absorbed the lightning with little difficulty. "You're gonna have to do better than that," Starkiller said when Dooku ceased his attack. Dooku, in response, leaped into the air and bought his blade down in an arc. Starkiller dodged back, but Dooku leaped after him, attempting to stab him in the stomach. Starkiller bought his blade up in an in-to-out motion, pushing Dooku's blade sideways into the ground. Dooku looked up, only to get smacked in the face with Starkiller's helmet in a head-butt.

Dooku cried in pain and dropped his lightsaber. Starkiller then held up his hand in a claw motion, and Dooku started grabbing at his own throat. Force Choke, one of Starkiller's favorites. "You're starting to get disappointing, Dooku. It was more fun fighting the two Jedi in space," he said as he released his grip. Dooku fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You are a fool, Starkiller. Every time I duel you, I hold back, so as not to actually kill you," Dooku growled in a disappointed voice. "Then don't hold back. Let's see what you got," Starkiller said as he reactivated his red blade. "Not yet. But I will do this," Dooku said as he called his curved lightsaber back to his hand and charged forward.

The two fought for a while. Dooku bought his lightaber down, Starkiller blocked it and pushed it away before swinging in an upward-diagonal motion, which Dooku blocked easily. "You're using standard moves. Use the unorthodox!" Dooku chastised before pushing Starkiller back with a Force Push, Starkiller bending down to reduce the effectiveness.

"You want unorthodox? Alright," Starkiller said as he stood up. He then used the Force to lift up all the lightsabers on his belt. Eight blades activated in mid-air. "Only eight? I thought you killed more Jedi than that," Dooku mocked. "I only keep the ones I like. What fool would carry all those lightsabers?" Starkiller said as he made the blades start spinning in a buzzsaw motion(five green blades, three blue ones).

"That's new," Dooku muttered as he prepared. Starkiller sent the blades aflying at Dooku, who started leaping, slashing, and blocking so fast you wouldn't think it possible for someone his age.

He turned and saw Starkiller leap at him, his red blade in his hand. Dooku turned his blade horizontally and countered Starkiller's blow, then turned and blocked two blue blades in one motion before leaping over a green one.

"Not bad. Few Jedi could last this long," Starkiller noted. Actually, this was the first time he ever tried this. He got the idea from when he did the saber throw at Skywalker in the debris field. Now he was using it quite effectively against Dooku, his nemesis.

"It's going to take more than this to beat me," Dooku noted dryly as he blocked another swing from Starkiller, then bending backwards, dodging a green lightsaber. Then Starkiller jumped back and lifted his left hand. Dooku looked around and saw all eight sabers aimed at him, no longer spinning.

"Think you can block eight sabers at once?" Starkiller asked dangerously. Dooku looked around and lifted his own left hand. The two then battled for control of the sabers. Some moved to point at Starkiller, some moved closer to Dooku. Before either could kill each other, a hologram appeared nearby.

"Impressive, but we do not have time for this," the hooded form of Dark Sidious said. Dooku released his grip on the lightsabers, which Starkiller called back to his belt. Both knelt as Sidious's feet. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" Dooku asked.

"The Republic are preparing an attack on the _Malevolence_," Sidious stated. "That's a foolish move. We'd knock them out with the ion cannon before they fired a shot," Starkiller said matter-of-factly. "They're using small ships. Bombers. They plan on destroying the bridge, you with it," Sidious told Starkiller.

"If they attack, I don't plan on being on the bridge. I'll fight them head-on. I don't cower behind droids," Starkiller declared, looking at Dooku. The old man scowled. Starkiller had just insulted him in front of his master.

"Nevertheless, the attack will be lead by Skywalker. He's a talented pilot," Sidious informed them. "Then we should give them what they want. Draw them out, then crush them," Starkiller said maliciously.

"Actually, this plan might work," Dooku said thoughtfully. Sidious studied them carefully through the hologram. "Very well. Dooku, you choose the target. Then I need you back here," Sidious ordered before the hologram shimmered out of existence.

Dooku and Starkiller turned to each other. "Actually, I had this target in mind before I heard of your... Failure," Dooku said before he pulled up a hologram projector. An image of a space station appeared. "The Republic's secret Outer-Rim Medical Station," he stated. "It is defenseless, with over 60,000 injured clones on it," he continued.

"Not gonna happen," Starkiller said simply. Dooku's eyes furrowed. "I don't attack defenseless targets. It's not sportsman-like, and it's not my style," Starkiller explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have no choice, Starkiller. You will attack it, or I will be forced to report you to my master," Dooku threatened.

"What? You gonna tell on me?" Starkiller asked, reaching for his lightsaber hilt. "Just do it. Think of it as... Putting them out of their misery. Like you did to that Jedi on Hypori," Dooku said as he headed back to his ship. Starkiller had half a mind to blast Lightning at him, but decided against it.

He watched Dooku's ship take off and turned to the nearest battle droid. "You heard him. Get to the bridge and tell them where we're heading," he said as he walked away. The droid said "Roger roger" and turned to the communication panel on the nearby wall.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skywalker was arguing with Ahsoka, as usual. "Admit it, you don't like my flying," Ahsoka accused him. He was struggling to come up with a lie when Koon and Yularen walked up. "Our spies have located the _Malevolence _in the Ryndellia System," Yularen informed Skywalker. "That's near Naboo. Isn't that where our medical base is?" Skywalker asked. "Yes, and it will most likely be his next target," Koon said.

"But fortunately, there are many star clusters in the Ryndellia System. It will make Starkiller's trip more difficult," Koon said. Ahsoka hesitated before speaking. "But this doesn't seem like Starkiller's style. Has he ever attacked medical transports?" she asked. She had a point. The _Malevolence_ never once attacked a medical transport. Convoys and squadrons, yes. But never medical transports, or anything defenseless.

"Could be Dooku forcing him to do this. But that doesn't matter. What matters is stopping him from destroying that station," Skywalker said firmly. "Yes, and we'll have to take a little shortcut to get there before the _Malevolence_," Koon noted.

"'We'?" Skywalker asked, a mile forming on his face. "I am coming with you. You will need all the help you can get," Koon said. Skywalker nodded and said "Your ship is ready. Come on Ahsoka, let's get going."

Ahsoka followed her master, waving to Koon as she left.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twelve bombers and a Jedi Starfighter all prepared to enter the nebula in front of them. "This shortcut should take us right to the station. And the _Malevolence_," Skywalker said. Koon, in his Jedi Starfighter, added "A nebula can be very unpredictable. We'd better use caution."

"No worries, General. Shadow Squadron can handle it," a clone named Broadside said over the comm. The fighters entered the nebula, prepared for anything.

Skywalker sensed something was wrong with Ahsoka. "Something troubles you, my Padawan?" he asked. She sighed and said "You noticed?" He laughed and said "It wasn't hard to pick up." Then Ahsoka said "I've been thinking about Starkiller." Skywalker's smile vanished.

"He's a Sith Lord. He's killed numerous Jedi, and taken the lightsabers of some. He's a monster," Skywalker said harshly. Ahsoka seemed surprised at his reaction. "That's just it, Master. It's gotten me thinking. Shouldn't we pity him? He's confined to a suit. He can't survive without it," she said.

Skywalker sighed and said "Yes, we should pity him. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a murderer. We get rid of him, we get closer to ending the war." Ahsoka then remembered the incident in space. "But in the debris... When he jumped onto the _Twilight_, he hesitated when he saw me. Does that mean something?"

Skywalker was quiet for a while, then said very carefully "Who knows Ahsoka? He might not have killed somebody as young as you, and thought about it. Maybe you reminded him of somebody he knew. We may never know. Right now, what we do know is that he's attacking a medical station, and we have to stop him."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, but her mind kept going back to Starkiller, and that moment they had locked eyes. She had been able to see his eyes through the helmet. They were brown, with a look of great sadness behind them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, that's chapter four. Next one is an epic space battle, and Starkiller might have some piloting talents of his own. Please review, and keep reading.**


	5. End of Malevolence Pt 1

**Now it's time for the fall of _Malevolence_, starting with the attack by Shadow Squadron.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"The scanners are useless!" Ahsoka complained as she gave the computer a couple smacks. "This is real flying. No scanners, you just feel your way through," Skywalker said with a small smile on his face.

"That's right, Ahsoka. Focus your mind, and you will see the path," Koon said from the comm. "I can't see anything. Path or space," she answered. Skywalker couldn't help but chuckle. Broadside then spoke up, saying "I always know where I'm going."

"Where might that be?" Ahsoka asked. Broadside answered with "I'm going to blow away that ship and its boss." Koon chuckled and said "I can't recall ever hearing a clearer path." A few of the clones laughed, actually enjoying the flight before the battle.

"So Master, where did you hear about this shortcut?" Ahsoka asked. "It's an old smuggler's route. Used to hear about it all the time on Tatooine," he answered. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Smuggler's route? Oh goody."

"They call it Balmorra Run," Skywalker said. Koon sat upright. "Balmorra Run?!" he asked in alarm. On cue, Ahsoka said "I'm picking up a contact, pretty big." Koon spoke again, the alarm still present in his voice. "Skywalker! It's too dangerous!"

"We have no choice. We need to catch the _Malevolence_," Skywalker said, not understanding the danger he was in. "Picking up another contact. This one's bigger," Ahsoka said, slight fear in her voice. "Skywalker! Balmorra Run is the nesting ground of the giant Nebray Mantas!" Koon yelled.

"Ahsoka saw a contact on the screen get pretty close to the ship. She turned the turret... And gasped in terror as a giant creature flew towards them. "EVASIVE ACTION!" Skywalker yelled through the comm as the squadron separated to avoid the incoming monster. Ahsoka looked out the window, and saw dozens, maybe hundreds of the creatures swimming in a formation not unlike a vortex.

"Don't shoot or they'll panic," Koon warned the pilots. "They'll panic?! _They'll panic_?! I'm about to panic!" Ahsoka shouted. "These things can _eat _us!" she added. Matchstick flew under one and clipped its wing with his left side. Smoke started erupting from it.

Skywalker could fly through this, but he wasn't sure about the others. "All wings, follow me," he commanded. All the fighters followed him as he flew under wings, over heads, and around tails. It was a wonder how so many of these giant creatures could all be in one spot.

Ahsoka saw one in front of them open its mouth. "That one looks hungry," she warned. "Nah, he's just happy to see ya," Skywalker said cheerfully. The fighters continued until Ahsoka said "We're out of here!"

The fighters flew out of the nebula, away from the the Nebrays. "That crazy trip had better been worth it," Ahsoka said grumpily to her master. Koon looked outside the window at Matchstick's fighter, which was glowing dangerously in the front left. "Matchstick, your ship looks damaged," he said.

"No worries, just a scratch," Matchstick insisted. Koon added "We need to be careful. The loss of a single ship gives our mission a better chance of failure." Skywalker was about to say something when his scanners picked up a large mass. "It's the _Malevolence_!" Broadside confirmed.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the bridge of the _Malevolence_, Starkiller watched as the ship exited hyperspace. Starkiller could see the Medical Station being evacuated. "They must have seen us coming," Starkiller muttered.

"Sir, we've detected Republic bombers incoming," a battle droid warned the Sith Lord. "Skywalker. About time," Starkiller said with relish in his voice. "Release the vulture droids," he said as he leaned forward in anticipation. "Sir, what do we do about the escaping medical transports?" the droid asked. Starkiller grunted "Nothing. I told Dooku I'd draw out Skywalker. I never said I'd destroy the station."

Outside, Ahsoka saw the _Malevolence_ turning to face them, and a squadron of vulture droids approaching. "Incoming," she warned as she prepared the cannon on the back of the bomber. The vulture droids blended with the bombers, and the battle begun.

Koon detached his fighter from the hyperspace ring and flew after a group of enemy fighters. Most of the squadron spread out and began taking out the droids. Half the clones were flying the ships, the other half firing the turrets.

"We got vulture droids on our tail!" Skywalker said to Ahsoka. In other words, he was saying 'You maybe wanna shoot them down?' Ahsoka growled as an enemy fighter nearby dodged her shooting. "I know, but your flying isn't helping!" she shouted back.

On the bridge of the _Malevolence_, Starkiller ordered "Fire the ion cannon." None of the droids argued, even though there were vulture droids in the path of the cannon. They feared him too much to protest. The ring on the side of the giant ship lit up, and fired its disc of energy at the incoming bombers. _Now we get to see which pilots are skilled_, Starkiller thought.

At that same moment, Skywalker yelled "Bank up!" The fighters did the best they could to avoid the blast. Closer and closer the ion pulse came. "Matchstick, your speed is dropping! Move it!" Skywalker commanded. "I'm giving everything she's got sir, it's just--" Matchstick managed to get out before the cockpit of his fighter blew and started smoking.

The blow on the side of the ship was now starting to catch on fire. The fighter stopped in mid-space. Most of the other bombers managed to steer around it, but one wasn't so lucky. The two fighters collided and exploded.

Skywalker and the other fighters approached the end of the ion pulse. Most of the fighters flew over it, the beam flowing under the ships. Some didn't make it, however,

"We lost Matchstick and Tag. Three more fighters were caught in the ion pulse," Ahsoka reported.

The seven remaining bombers and a Jedi Starfighter approached the _Malevolence_, dodging the blasts that came from the ship's defense turrets. The blasts caused quite a bit of turbulence, and the fighters struggled to keep in formation while avoiding getting hit by cannon shots.

"This plan isn't working, Master. We need a new strategy!" Ahsoka protested as the hull of the ship got bigger in the sights of the bomber. "No we don't, Ahsoka. We can finish this," Skywalker answered.

"Skywalker, we do need a new attack plan, considering we lost about half our fighters," Koon answered. Skywalker looked and saw the ion cannon not too far away. He sighed as he knew that his Padawan and Master Plo were right . "All fighters, head for the starboard ion cannon. We can't take down the ship, but we can take down its weapon," he said over the comm.

All the bombers left showed up behind Skywalker after a short time. They all flew towards the ion cannon and fired their missiles at it. On contact, the _Malevolence _started shaking from the explosions.

On the bridge, Starkiller was the only one not getting knocked around, courtesy of his magnetic boots. "Not bad for Jedi," he muttered as the ion cannons exploded.

The ship was in complete chaos then. Fires began springing up all over the ship. The whole thing began tilting, the droids on the bridge struggling not tocrash into one another. Starkiller then started laughing hysterically, saying "They destroyed the ion cannons!" in a cheerful tone.

"You know the drill. Pull back and see if we can't get this tin can to hyperspace," Starkiller said. "Sir, we're picking up three Republic cruisers," a battle droid told the Sith Lord. In the viewport, three cruisers slipped out of hyperspace and immediately began firing on the _Malevolence._

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the bridge of one of the attacking cruisers. "Don't let up, gentlemen. We have them now," Kenobi told the troops firing the cannons.

Starkiller started laughing even more. His ship was crippled, he was under attack... But he was so _happy_. He had despised this ship, using it in that coward's tactic. Now it was about to be destroyed. He turned on the comm channel. Dooku's face was gonna be priceless.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenobi stood on the deck with Koon when Skywalker and Ahsoka walked in. "Have you managed to contact Master Luminara?" Kenobi asked. "She's dealing with reinforcements for the _Malevolence_ nearby. She won't be able to help until she drives them off," Skywalker reported. "Guess we'll have to do with this," Kenobi mused as the cruisers continued fire on the colossal Seperatist ship.

On the bridge of the _Malevolence_, the conversation was not going as lightly as the one the Jedi were having. "It appears we have a very damaged ship on our hands," Starkiller reported to Dooku, who looked like he was about to snap.

"As much as I would like to see you destroyed, I cannot afford to lose that ship. So I have arranged for a little hostage situation," Dooku said in a somewhat calm voice, though his fury was etched onto every line on his face.

"What kind of hostage are we talking here?" Starkiller asked, amused. "An essential Galactic senator that has close ties to the Jedi. They will cease their attack with her on board," Dooku told him, his eye twitching slightly.

"'Her'?" Starkiller asked. "Yes. Senator Padme Amidala," Dooku said before turning the comm off. "A woman on board. Guess I better make her feel welcome," Starkiller muttered as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off his belt and started tossing it into the air, catching it in its reverse-grip. It was a habit he had been doing for as long as he can remember.

After a couple minutes of the ship rocking and blaster fire flying by the viewport, a small ship came out of hyperspace. It immediately evaded the _Malevolence _and tried to go around. "Should I activate the tractor beam sir?" a battle droid asked. "No, I got this," Starkiller said as he aimed his hands at the retreating ship of Senator Amidala.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Master? A ship just came out of hyperspace. It's too small to be reinforcements," Ahsoka said as she stared at the scanner. "It looks like it's from Naboo," she added as she turned to the three Jedi behind her.

"Contact it immediately," Anakin said, praying it wasn't who he thought it was. "Naboo ship, identify yourself," Ahsoka said into the comm. A woman's voice came back through.

"This is Senator Padme Amidala!" the woman said as a hologram appeared on the projector in front of the Jedi. "What are you doing here Padme?!" Anakin asked in alarm. "I heard that the banking clan wanted to organize a treaty and I was sent to these coordinates," she answered.

Before Anakin could tell her to run, the ship stopped mid-space. Then it was starting to get pulled back toward the _Malevolence,_ toward a docking bay. "Tractor beam?!" she asked in alarm.

On the Republic Cruiser, all four Jedi knew it was no tractor beam. They sensed something else. "Starkiller's pulling her in with the Force," Kenobi said grimly. Skywalker felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Stop firing on the _Malevolence. _We can't risk losing the Senator," Skywalker told the admiral. All the cruisers stopped firing in a short amount of time.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the _Malevolence, _Padme and C-3PO were trying to make an escape attempt. "I'm overloading the power systems," Padme said as she clicked a few buttons on the control panel. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, a warning sign began flashing on the main screen. "Come on," she told the droid as she headed for an exit. She couldn't use the real entrance, or she'd get captured immediately. Instead she snuck through the open parts of the ship that landing gear had left.

"Come on 3PO," she muttered as she looked around to make sure no one spotted them. When 3PO finally got down (or fell down), they ran to hide behind a large pile of crates far from the ship. The docking bay was in bad condition. There were fires all over the place, crates scattered everywhere, and droid parts scattered; destroyed by the explosions.

After a few minutes, a dozen battle droids went on board the ship to look for Amidala. A minute after that, the ship exploded.

Chucks of firey metal from her ship rained everywhere, and a fire alarm went off. Padme smiled in victory until she heard a sound behind her. _HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH_.

She turned slowly, looking up at the helmet of Lord Starkiller. "Welcome aboard the _Malevolence,_" he said as he sent a burst of Force Lightning toward C-3PO, frying the droid's circuitry and shutting it down. 3PO's body fell to the floor, all power gone.

Padme started to back away, ready to run, until she heard clicking sounds behind her. She was completely surrounded by battle droids, their blasters aimed directly at her. Starkiller stepped forward, Padme looking back at him in fear. Unfortunately, that fear chose to show itself as defiance.

"You've got a lot of courage, kidnapping a Senator," she snapped. Starkiller started chuckling and said "It's not kidnap Senator. You technically walked right through our front door." A few of the droids laughed at that, but Padme wasn't amused.

"You really think holding me will save your ship?" she asked. Starkiller chuckled once more and said "Hopefully not. Here's a secret between you and me: I don't care about this ship. In fact, I hate it. I captured you for one reason, and only one reason."

"And what reason would that be?" she asked, fearing the answer. Behind the helmet, Starkiller smiled. "The Jedi will surely try to sneak aboard to rescue you. When they do, I will duel them. And then I will kill them. You see, Senator, I could care less about this war of yours. I just want to fight Jedi. It's my sole purpose for living. I fight Jedi, I kill them, I take the best lightsabers. That's what I do, and this ship has hindered that agenda. Until now," he explained to her.

Padme's look of horror was evident, and her thoughts floated to Anakin. She didn't want him to fight this guy because of her. Starkiller seemed amused when he said "Ah. You share a bond with Skywalker. A bond called love."

Padme's heart beated faster than ever. The fires nearby felt like they were getting hotter. Starkiller began laughing hysterically. Ever since the duel against Koon in space, he had been doing that more and more frequently. "A Jedi in love with a Senator? How interesting. I thank you for luring the Chosen One to me," Starkiller said. Before Padme could respond, Starkiller's hand blurred across her vision. She felt pain explode on her face, and everything went black.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, the first part of _Malevolence's _destruction is here. Next chapter has some intense dueling. Plus, Starkiller meets Ahsoka for the first time. What will happen?! ****Stay tuned, and thanks to all my reviewers.**

**P.S. I don't know if I did a good job on the space battle. It's harder to write things like that than it is to write lightsaber duels.**


	6. End of Malevolence Pt 2

**Now to finish the attack on the _Malevolence. _Starkiller's got Padme, but what happens when he meets Ahsoka?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka climbed on the _Twilight _to rescue Padme. "What's your plan, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked as they entered the cockpit. "This oughta be good," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Well, the enemy sensors are obviously offline. We can sneak aboard through an emergency airlock after docking with the _Malevolence_," Skywalker explained as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Kenobi sat next to him, while Ahsoka sat on the left side of the ship, computers and scanners in front of her.

"And your backup plan?" Obi-Wan asked. "Well, I don't have one. Yet," Skywalker said sheepishly. Behind him, Ahsoka sighed and asked "Should I be worried?" Kenobi chuckled as Skywalker activated the _Twilight_'s engines. The ship then took off and chased after the _Malevolence_.

"I hope she's okay. For Starkiller's sake," Anakin said darkly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Padme woke up with her left cheek stinging. Starkiller had hit her pretty hard. She was still partly dazed. But she knew two things. One, she was on an enemy ship with one of the most feared criminals this galaxy had ever known. Two, she was handcuffed to a chair, unable to move her arms or legs.

"Ah. The Senator lives," a deep voice said behind her. Starkiller walked into view, his hands clasped behind his back. Padme remained silent. Starkiller paced in front of her, his breathing the only noise in the room. Then he spoke.

"You're awfully quiet. Something troubles you?" he asked without looking at her. This made Padme's temper flare up again.

"No, I'm just fine. I'm being held on an enemy ship by a ruthless killer, but I'm fine," she snapped. Starkiller stopped his pacing and actually looked at her. "'Ruthless'? I'll have you know, Senator, that I believe in honor, and mercy," he said to her. She detected a slight bitterness in his voice.

"Really? I haven't seen any proof of that," she said coldly. Starkiller waved his hand. A chair floated from behind Padme and landed next to Starkiller. He sat down in it and faced the Senator. They were maybe three or four feet away from each other.

"You haven't? I didn't attack that medical station did I? Not once. I never make my enemies suffer. I grant them a painless warrior's death. I never attack innocent worlds or defenseless targets. No, Senator, there is plenty of proof," Starkiller told her, his voice growing more angry.

Padme's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch. "So you won't attack innocent people, but you'll attack Jedi? Clones? Keepers of the peace?" she interrogated. Starkiller chuckled, but there was no humor in his laugh.

"They don't keep the peace. They control the peace. You see Senator, the Jedi wish to control everything. They want to determine who rules and who kneels, who lives and who dies. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of Jedi. How many Sith are there? Only three. Me, Dooku, and Sidious. The Jedi have wiped out my kind, millenium after millenium. They're the ruthless murderers, not me," he told her, his voice cold.

"That's because you'll try to control the galaxy! You'll kill innocent lives!" she yelled at him. Then she felt her throat constricting. She started gasping for air, but none came. Starkiller watched in a calm manner. As Padme felt she was going to black out, the grip on her throat vanished. Her head drooped as she breathed in the oxygen, her lungs burning.

"Innocence. Who are you to decide who's innocent? You're on the Jedi's side. I could kill you in about twenty different ways right now, but I don't. I was about to kill you, but I didn't. Why is that? I have the power to control whether you live or die, but why don't I take advantage of that?" he asked her. He was starting to sound more like a philosopher than a Sith Lord.

"You won't kill me because I'm the only thing keeping you and your ship alive," Padme said, her voice slightly weaker from the choking. Starkiller shook his head, saying "Actually this helmet is the only thing keeping me alive. But there are several reasons I didn't kill you. One is because I enjoy talking to you. Your anger amuses me. Another is because you're tied up and defenseless, and I don't kill anyone who can't fight back. But then, there's the fact that you're what's going to bring Skywalker straight to me, and his death."

Padme looked at this Sith Lord, rethinking everything she ever thought about him. He was actually an honorable warrior, even if his motives and morals were twisted.

"You won't kill Anakin. He's too strong," she said defiantly. Starkiller shrugged, saying "Maybe. If he kills me, then the Republic could win the war, and I'll have finally met a worthy adversary. If I win, then the Chosen One dies, and I take his lightsaber. Either way, I win."

Before Padme could respond, Starkiller tilted his head. "Skywalker's on the way. I'd better prepare," the Sith Lord said as he got up and walked through the door in the right side of the room.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skywalker landed the _Twilight _on the emergency airlock, Ahsoka and Kenobi sighing in relief.

"No offense Master, but you're nuts," Ahsoka said as the trio stepped into the hallway of the _Malevolence_. "She's right, Anakin. Spinning isn't flying," Kenobi added. Anakin smirked and said "But it's a good trick."

Before the three Jedi could look around, a lone battle droid walked up. The three activated their lightsabers, but the droid held its hands up and said "Wait a second!" Ahsoka and Anakin moved to attack, but Obi-Wan stopped them.

"Why should we?" he asked, deactivating his lightsaber. "I'm here to escort Skywalker to the General," the battle droid answered. Anakin looked surprised. "Escort me?" he asked as he put his lightsaber back on his belt. Ahsoka still had her green one lit.

"The General wishes to duel you. He also gave me orders to escort your Padawan if you brought her with you," the droid told him. Ahsoka looked like she was about to slice the droid to bits when Anakin cut her off.

"What about Obi-Wan?" he asked. The droid said "According to the General, anyone else you bring is free to roam the ship. You will not be stopped by any droids."

The three Jedi were extremely confused. "He will let me go right to the hyperdrive system if I wanted to?" Obi-Wan asked. "Actually, that's where the General wants me to escort you," the droid answered.

Anakin turned to his master and whispered "This is obviously a trap. Starkiller wouldn't risk this ship." Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and said "We don't know that. Starkiller is an... Unusual Sith Lord. You and Ahsoka go with the droid. I'll go with my Plan B."

"You have a Plan B?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan smiled and said "Yes, I came up with it just now." They looked at Ahsoka, who said "Guess I don't have a choice."

They turned to the droid, who proceeded to lead them through the ship as Obi-Wan went down a separate hallway. Numerous droids stopped to watch them pass by, but none attacked. "This feels so weird. Like we're being marched to the gallows," Ahsoka said quietly.

"Well, they probably think Starkiller's gonna end us. But we'll show 'em," Anakin said confidently. But deep down, he remembered that fight in the debris field. _This may be harder than I expected. Why didn't I come up with a backup plan? _he chastised himself.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Padme felt very strange. She was still cuffed to the chair, but Starkiller was using the Force to levitate her through the halls. He was very careful not to turn the chair or bump her head into the ceiling.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in anger. "To the hyperdrive. It's still under reconstruction, but it'll be a perfect battleground," Starkiller said in an excited voice.

"Battleground?" Padme asked before realizing what he was saying. "You're going to fight Anakin there?" she asked, worried. "Oh yes. Makes it easier for the Jedi to destroy this ship," Starkiller told her. Then he waved his hand at a door in front of them. It opened, and Padme floated into the hyperdrive room.

It was large, to say the least. The room was spherical, with platforms in the middle of it, leaving room above and below the controls. On the far side of the room was the hyperdrive, which was smoking. The platform was shaped like a 'T', with Padme and Starkiller entering on the left side. On the left side, a battle droid entered, followed by Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Padme!" Anakin said in alarm as he drew his lightsaber. Ahsoka followed his lead, holding her blade reverse-style. Starkiller lowered Padme onto the platform slowly, then approached the two Jedi, pulling his Sith lightsaber from his belt.

He looked at Skywalker, then at Ahsoka. When he saw how she was holding her lightsaber, he started chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked dangerously. In response, Starkiller activated his own lightsaber, the red blade going behind his back.

"It's rare to find a fellow reverse-grip user. I'm impressed," he said truthfully. "We don't have time for this!" Anakin yelled as he swung at Starkiller, who blocked the attack and kicked Skywalker in the stomach.

"You need to learn manners, Skywalker," Starkiller chastised. Ahsoka leaped forward in her master's defense. Starkiller blocked, and that feeling came back as he locked eyes with the young girl.

_Not this crap again_, he thought as his blocks became half-hearted. She swung, he blocked. She tried to kick his legs out from under him, but she hit his boot with her foot. She yelled in pain and fell on her back, dropping her saber.

"You shouldn't kick metal boots," Starkiller said as he prepared to stab her. Then his mind went into chaos. He cried in agony as he tried to clutch his head, only to be stopped by his helmet. He began stumbling backwards as images flashed through his mind.

_A young boy, maybe seven, with scars and burns..._

_A droid transforming from one shape to another, like some kind of shapeshifting monster..._

_An old man preparing to stab a young girl..._

"NO!" Starkiller yelled as he released a large Force Repulse. Anakin and Ahsoka were knocked back through the doorway they just came in. "What was that about?" Ahsoka asked as she picked herself up. Skywalker answered "I don't know" and charged back at Starkiller, his blade raised.

Starkiller saw him coming and shot a burst of Lightning at the angry Jedi. Skywalker just barely managed to block it with his lightsaber. Starkiller lit his back up, and the two battled across the platform while Ahsoka went to untie Padme.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka," the girl said as she cut the handcuffs off of the Senator. "I'm Padme," she answered rubbing her wrists as she stood up.

Skywalker was striking rapidly, but Starkiller had switched to Soresu (which he seemed quite adept at). Skywalker delivered a vertical strike, which Starkiller blocked. Then the Sith Lord mimicked Ahsoka and kicked Skywalker's legs out from under him.

Skywalker fell, and Starkiller attempted to stab him like he did Ahsoka. This time, no visions appeared. Skywalker Force Pushed him, sending the dark warrior flying into a wall. He landed on his stomach, and did not get up.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, panting with exhaustion. Starkiller had taken quite a bit of stamina out of him. "Come on, let's go," he said to the two girls as they ran out the main entrance to the hyperdrive.

None of them looked back, so they didn't see Starkiller's hand grab his lightsaber firmly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skywalker and the two girls stopped as they saw the transportation tunnel. It was absolutely _massive_. It was a multitude of transport trains on multiple tracks on many levels. "Whoa. This is impressive," Skywalker said, admiring the design.

"We don't have time for envy," Ahsoka said as she walked to the edge of the platform. A train stopped in front of her, and she waved for her master and the Senator to hop on. The three got on and steeled themselves as the train lurched forward.

"Where's Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked, hoping the Jedi Master was okay. "Don't worry, he can handle himself. he taught me, remember?" Skywalker answered, trying to sound upbeat.

On cue, a train parallel to theirs rode up, a familiar man on it. "I was wondering how you were faring!" Obi-Wan yelled across the chasm. Anakin smiled and yelled back "We're alive aren't we?"

Then a voice above him said "Not for long." Skywalker looked up to see a black boot kick him in the face. He staggered back and almost fell off the train, Padme grabbing him at the last second.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and swung at Starkiller. He grabbed her arm and pushed, smacking her in the face with the back of her own hand. "That is SO not fair!" she snapped as she rubbed her head.

"Who said life was fair?" Starkiller asked. Ahsoka noticed he didn't even have his lightsaber in his hand. Skywalker drew his lightsaber and advanced, Ahsoka by his side.

"I'll only get to kill one of you today. I choose... You," he said as he grabbed Ahsoka with the Force and threw her onto a platform, leaping after her.

Anakin was about to jump after her when blaster fire erupted overhead. The droids must have decided to attack.

"If he hurts Ahsoka, I'll kill him," Anakin growled as he remembered what happened to his mother. And what he did to those Tusken Raiders.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka connected her blade with Starkiller's, a scowl on her face. Starkiller knocked her blade away and turned, throwing a backwards stab at her. Ahsoka did a split to duck under the blade and swung, Starkiller jumping to the left to dodge.

"Impressive. I've fought Knights that weren't this big a challenge," Starkiller said as Ahsoka stood up. "Thanks, I guess. And you're better than Ventress," Ahsoka said as she prepared her blade.

Starkiller jumped into the air and front-flipped, smashing his lightsaber down on Ahsoka's green blade. the weight and power knocked Ahsoka onto the ground. Starkiller than threw a kick, hitting Ahsoka in the stomach and knocking her back.

She started coughing, feeling like she was gonna throw up. Those metal boots were painful. She stood up slowly and lifted her blade again. She was beginning to tire. Starkiller charged forward, and Ahsoka swung. Starkiller caught her blade on his own.

Starkiller then pushed back and twisted, his lightsaber blurring across Ahsoka's vision and knocking her own lightsaber out of her hand.

She looked up and saw the red blade inches away from her eyes. "What's so special about you?" Starkiller asked, more to himself than the Togruta girl in front of him.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "I never wondered about my life until I met you. I never hesitated to kill until that moment in the hyperdrive. Why?" he snapped. Ahsoka was starting to think this guy was crazy until he deactivated his lightsaber.

"You'd better leave. We don't have much longer before this ship crashes," he said as he called her lightsaber to him. He grabbed it, then held it out for Ahsoka to take. She hesitated, thinking it was a ruse.

"Hurry up," Starkiller barked. Ahsoka reached out slowly, then quickly snatched the lightsaber out of the Sith's hand. "Why are you letting me go?" she asked. Starkiller sighed.

"I honestly don't know. There's something different about you. I just can't kill you," he said as he turned and began to walk away. He looked back and said "The trains will take you to the airlock you came in through." Then he walked through a doorway, and was gone.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going back for her," Anakin said as Padme got in the _Twilight_. "Maybe you should call her first, see where she is," Kenobi suggested. Anakin was about to retort when a voice called "Let's go!"

Anakin turned and saw his Padawan running toward him. He smiled and said "What took you so long, Snips?" She stopped in front of him and started panting, saying "It's a big ship, Skyguy. You get lost."

The four climbed into the _Twilight _and disconnected from the _Malevolence_, heading back toward the medical station. A small moon was in sight, and the _Malevolence _appeared to be turning towards it.

From the side of the ship, a small fighter took off, followed by an escape pod. "Starkiller?" Padme asked. All three Jedi sensed him. "The fighter, yes. But what about the escape pod?" Obi-wan asked.

Behind them, the _Malevolence _was aiming for the small moon. The battle droids on the bridge began panicking, their controls refusing to work. The colossal ship hit the moon, and a large explosion rocked the moon.

Everyone on the _Twilight _started cheering. "Master?" Anakin asked, turning to Obi-Wan, who smiled. "I just thought, 'What would Anakin do?' and the idea came to me," he said. Anakin started laughing until a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, wasn't 3PO with you?" he asked Padme. Her face fell. "Yes, but Starkiller fried him with that Lightning thing they do," she said sadly. Then the comm started acting up, and a loud squealing sound erupted from it.

Everyone covered their ears as the noise intensified. Then it stopped. "Hello Jedi. I see you destroyed my ship," Starkiller's voice said through the comm.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Skywalker growled sarcastically. Starkiller chuckled and said "I should thank you. I hated that ship. I left my thanks in the escape pod you see drifting towards your cruisers. Don't worry, I swear on my honor it's not dangerous. Well, I'll see you soon, Skywalker. I have to report to Dooku. I can't wait to see his face."

With that, the comm shut off. Skywalker looked at the escape pod through the rear view screen. "Should we check it out, or destroy it?" Anakin asked, not sure that Starkiller was telling the truth.

"I say we check it out. Starkiller isn't a liar, even if he is a Sith," Ahsoka said. Padme agreed, saying "Yes, he's different from other Sith Lords. He's not like Dooku."

Skywalker sighed and followed their advice, though Obi-Wan didn't like the idea. Anakin hovered the ship next to the escape pod and latched onto it with the airlock.

Anakin opened the airlock, and a familiar gold body fell from it. "It's 3PO!" Anakin exclaimed. Padme smiled as she checked on the droid. "He doesn't look too bad, but you might want to fix his circuits," she said.

Anakin started laughing, saying "It didn't go according to plan, but it worked."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, the _Malevolence _is finally gone, though I feel like this chapter could have been better... Oh well. Starkiller had some strange visions, but what do they mean? As he tries to find out over the months, he gets another mission: He has to rescue that foolish Nute Gunray.**

**Note: I'll do a few more episodes, then I'll be making my own plot lines that will be very similar to the "Force Unleashed". Can anyone guess what will happen?**


	7. Prison Break

**Okay, once again I thank all my reviewers for their comments and enthusiasm. Now back to the story.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_A man in a robe was looking at Starkiller, his eyes pleading. Pleading even as the lightsaber stabbed him and the light left his eyes..._

_Starkiller was eleven, dodging swings from Dooku that would surely kill him if they connected..._

_Starkiller screamed in agony at the body in front of him. He looked at the face and...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller bolted up in his cot. He began panting, his heart racing from the dreams. They had been happening repeatedly over the month since the destruction of the _Malevolence._

_Is it that girl that's doing this to me? _he wondered as he swung his legs out from the cot and walked into the hallway. He was on another Separatist ship, somewhere near Tatooine.

_Should I meditate on this? No, that never works, _he thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. The Sith assassin was waiting for a new mission from Dooku, who wasn't talking to him at the moment. It was probably a good thing too, as the old man had basically exploded in anger when he heard about the _Malevolence._

Starkiller suspected Dooku wasn't assigning him any missions as punishment, instead giving all assignments to that weakling Ventress. He chuckled to himself. Ventress almost always failed assignments she was given. Dooku would call him back soon enough.

Starkiller turned to the left and saw a battle droid approaching. "You have a mission from Count Dooku," it said as it handed him a data disc. Starkiller chuckled again and muttered "Speak of the devil."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On board the Republic ship _Tranquility, _Master Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano were attempting to interrogate Nute Gunray, who had recently been captured by Republic forces. "I sense fear, viceroy. Why would you be afraid if you have nothing to hide?" Luminara asked.

Gunray had been denying his involvement with the Separatists ever since he arrived on the ship, though in vain. Everyone there knew he was guilty, and they knew he would talk. He was too big a coward to do much else.

"I know nothing," Gunray said weakly, fearing the Jedi and her abilities. He even refused to make eye contact. "Tell us your allies. Your bases. Your operations," Luminara said with her eyes closed, attempting a Jedi mind trick. Unfortunately, the trick was in vain. The viceroy was a coward, not a fool.

"I tell you, I know nothing! I am innocent!" Gunray protested. The viceroy's denial soon caused a certain Togruta girl to become immensely irritated. "Enough talk!" Ahsoka snapped as she jumped onto the table and activated her lightsaber, pointing it at Gunray's neck.

"Tell us what we want to know, or I'll gut you like a Rokarian dirtfish!" she growled. Gunray leaned back so much that he fell out of his chair and landed on his head. Luminara grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her off the table, snatching her lightsaber away.

"Padawan! We do not use terror as an interrogation technique!" Luminara scolded. "I wasn't serious. Fear's the only thing that'll make him talk!" Ahsoka told the Master.

Gunray sat up in his chair, rubbing his head and saying "Okay. I'm ready to negotiate." Luminara looked at Ahsoka, who smiled sheepishly. Luminara gave a small laugh and handed the young Padawan her lightsaber back.

Before any negotiating could commence, the entire ship rocked, knocking Ahsoka and Luminara about. Gunray fell out of his chair and landed on his head again.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked as she got up. Luminara deactivated the holding cell's ray shield and said "An explosion." She turned on her wrist comm and said "Commander Gree? Are you there?"

Over the comm, the Commander said "Yes general! We're under attack! Super battle droids everywhere!" Over the comm, the familiar sound of blaster fire and screaming clones could be heard.

"I'm going to help him. You stay here with the viceroy," Luminara said to Ahsoka before running toward the elevator and heading down. Ahsoka sighed and muttered "Yes, master."

Gunray sat in his chair as Ahsoka reactivated the ray shields. "Looks like I am about to be rescued," the viceroy said smugly. Ahsoka shot him a look and said "Rescue? They're probably here to make sure you don't squeal."

Gunray shuddered in fear. He prayed that the Padawan was wrong. Ahsoka looked at the elite Senate Commandos guarding the viceroy. If the Republic had dispatched them, then the viceroy was an important hostage.

Ahsoka didn't realize how important he was until later.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down below, the clone troopers sealed multiple blast doors, locking the super battle droids in a single corridor. The battle droids blasted at the door in front of them until a side door opened.

The droids turned to see Luminara and Gree enter the corridor. Luminara leaped forward and, in three quick movements, destroyed three battle droids before turning to the remaining dozen in the small hallway.

Gree joined a small number of other clones near the closed blast door, Luminara stepping in front of them. The battle droids continued firing, Luminara deflecting the shots into either the walls or the droids that had fired them.

She continued this until only four were left. She leaped forward and sliced, cutting one in half. She then sidestepped and grabbed a second one, using it as a shield as its brethren shot at it to hit the Jedi master.

Luminara then used the Force to throw her droid shield into droid number three. She then jumped onto the wall, and jumped forward, stabbing droid number four and landing on its body. She looked up and saw droid number three get up and point its blaster at her. It didn't last long, as five clones behind Luminara opened fire, blowing the droid into pieces.

"Nice work, general," Gree complimented, amazed at Luminara's skill. She smiled as she deactivated her lightsaber. "Thank you Commander. But I sense that we're not out of this yet."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka smiled as she heard the blaster fire stop. She turned to the viceroy and, in a smug voice, said "So much for a rescue mission." Gunray sighed and slammed his head on the table, ready for the next round of interrogation. It never came.

Ahsoka turned to see Captain Argyus approaching, ready to report on the failed droid attack. Then she saw the ceiling above the elevator controls. A red lightsaber blade was cutting through it. Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber off her belt and ran forward as a familiar black form dropped down from the ceiling and twist around, decapitating the two Commandos at the elevator controls.

Starkiller turned and locked eyes with Ahsoka, who activated her green blade. "Well look who it is. Ahsoka, right?" he said pleasantly as he hopped down from the controls he was standing on.

"You remember my name. I'm touched," the Padawan quipped as she lifted her blade. Starkiller shook his head and said "I'm not gonna have to fight you to get to the viceroy, am I?"

Ahsoka grinned and said "Afraid so." Starkiller shrugged and waved his hand. Ahsoka felt like she was hit by a rancor as Starkiller's Force Push sent her flying down the hallway. The Commandos opened fire immediately.

There were three of them. The two guards and Captain Argyus. They fired on Starkiller, who simply deflected their bolts into the walls. Then he used the Force to pull their blasters out of their hands. The Sith deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt before twisting his neck around, a sharp _crack _emanating from it.

"Your move," Starkiller said as he got in a fighting stance. The Commandos saw what he was doing. He wanted to fight hand-to-hand. The three charged forward, their fists raised.

Starkiller chuckled and leaped over Captain Argyus before throwing his clawed hand at a Commando's chest. His artificial claws pierced through the Commando's armor, sinking into warm flesh. Starkiller turned and threw a backhand that hit Argyus in the cheek, the other Commando's blood splattering all over his face and armor. Argyus hit the wall, stunned.

The third Commando threw his fist forward, but Starkiller grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. The Sith then sidestepped and wrapped one arm around the Commando's neck, placing his other hand on the Commando's head. Ahsoka stood up, sore from the Force Push Starkiller had dealt her. When she saw the Commando's head in Starkiller's hands, she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

_CRACK!_

When she opened her eyes, the Commando's dead body fell on the floor, his neck broken. "Rest in peace," Starkiller said quietly as he pulled his lightsaber off his belt. He was sincere when he said it; Ahsoka could tell from his voice.

Starkiller then looked up at the young Padawan and activated his lightsaber, the blade going behind his back in that all-too-familiar stance. "Now then, where were we? Oh, yes. We were going to dance," Starkiller mocked as he charged forward. Ahsoka swung low, hoping to cut off a leg, but Starkiller side-flipped over it and swung down.

Ahsoka brought her lightsaber up behind her back and caught the blow just in time. She could feel the heat from the blades on her back, they were so close. "I thought you said you couldn't kill me," the Padawan said as she turned, knocking Starkiller's blade to the side.

"I can't. Why do you think you aren't dead yet?" Starkiller answered as he tried four quick blows, Ahsoka blocking all of them. "Why do you serve Dooku? You could do so much good with us!" Ahsoka said as she connected her lightsaber with his, holding it at bay.

"Good? I'm a killer. I've slaughtered many of your troopers and fellow Jedi. I can't be good, no matter how hard I tried," he said as he twisted and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. She landed next to one of the dead Commandos. Ahsoka then felt something warm on her hand. When she looked, she saw it was blood.

"See what I mean?" Starkiller asked as he turned and deactivated the viceroy's ray shields. Ahsoka charged forward as Gunray stepped out of the cell. Ahsoka brought her lightsaber down on Starkiller's helmet...

She gasped as she saw the blade didn't cut through the helmet. Starkiller grabbed her lightsaber and used that to throw her into the cell. Starkiller reactivated the ray shields, trapping Ahsoka in the cell that had just contained the viceroy. Ahsoka jumped up and looked at Starkiller, her lightsaber in his hand.

He tapped her lightsaber hilt on his helmet and said "Mandalorian iron. Lightsabers don't work on it." Ahsoka growled and said "Do you ever fight fair?!" Starkiller shrugged and said "Ask those dead Commandos back there."

As he turned to look at the bodies he had just mentioned, he saw a woman in a black robe running forward, a green lightsaber in her right hand. "Master Luminara Unduli," he growled in enthusiasm. He pushed the viceroy out of the way as he activated both his lightsaber and Ahsoka's.

Luminara swung, Starkiller knocking it aside with his red blade and swinging with the green one. Luminara bent back quite a distance, dodging the blade. "I'd heard about your ability to dodge lightsabers. The descriptions don't do justice to what you're really like," Starkiller said, impressed. Luminara connected her blade to both of his.

"Thank you. The feeling's mutual. You're more powerful than I'd anticipated," she said as she pushed back on Starkiller. He chuckled slightly, which was Luminara's only warning before he did a Force Repulse, knocking her back down the hallway. Unfortunately, it also destroyed the ray shields holding Ahsoka.

The Padawan used the Force to call a lightsaber to her hand. Starkiller turned and saw her activate a blue blade. He readied himself as he saw Luminara regain her footing. He looked back and forth between the two, trying to assess the situiation. After a few seconds, the Sith sighed and deactivated his lightsabers, putting them on his belt.

Ahsoka thought he was surrendering, but Luminara knew better. "Padawan! Stop him!" she shouted, but it was too late. Starkiller threw his hands into the air, then brought them down quickly.

The entire ship rocked as Starkiller used the Force to tear apart the engines to the ship, causing an explosion. The two Jedi and Gunray fell down, the vibrations too powerful. Starkiller used his magnetic boots to keep himself upright. He looked up and saw clone troopers emerging from the elevators. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short," he said as he leaped over Luminara and charged the troopers.

They fired at him, but something strange happened. Starkiller seemed to be surrounded by blue energy, and when he got closer, they saw it was lightning. Their blaster shots deflected off this 'Lightning Shield', Starkiller still advancing.

He slammed into the clones, the Shield blasting them all with Lightning when it touched them, knocking them into the walls and rendering most of them unconscious.

Starkiller leaped over the elevator controls and slammed into the doors. The Shield melted right through the doors, sending Starkiller falling into the elevator shaft.

Luminara and Ahsoka ran after him, stepping over the dead bodies. "What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked as she prepared to jump after the Sith Lord. Luminara grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder. A second after that, the elevator fell down the shaft, damaged from the explosion. "Uh, thanks," Ahsoka said sheepishly.

"The Sith Lord crippled the entire ship," Argyus said. He had just woken up from the beating, the blood still on his face. He began to wipe it off, a look of anger on his face. "He's here for Gunray," Luminara guessed. Why else would he be there?

"I'll find him. If we're lucky, maybe I can take him alive. He'll hold very valuable information," Luminara said. Ahsoka interrupted, saying "Master, I know you're very powerful, but so is Starkiller. He can do things I've never even seen before. He fought six Jedi at once and came out on top!"

"Ahsoka, I think I can handle a crippled Sith Lord who requires a full body suit to survive," Luminara said. She seemed very overconfident for a Jedi Master.

Ahsoka wanted to protest, but Luminara ordered "Stay here and guard Gunray." Then the Master jumped through the burned hole in the wall and down the shaft, chasing her Sith Lord quarry.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She may be a Jedi Master and a formidable fighter, but Starkiller is a whole different level of warrior!" Ahsoka said to Argyus, hoping for his advice. Gunray was back in his cell, miserable as ever.

"I can't just let her fight him alone! Wouldn't we stand a better chance together?" she asked the captain. He shrugged and said "Good soldiers follow orders. But sometimes the best soldiers do what they think is right, not just what their commander says. That's something droids can't do, and it's why clones are superior to them."

"So you're saying I should help Master Luminara, against orders?" Ahsoka asked. "That's your decision, young one," Argyus said simply. Gree spoke up, saying "I wouldn't."

Argyus saw the doubt in Ahsoka's face and said "Don't worry, we've got everything handled here. Gunray's not going anywhere." Ahsoka glanced toward the viceroy, who still looked unhappy at his incarceration.

Ahsoka smiled and took off, hoping that she wasn't too late.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been easy for Luminara to track Starkiller. He left a lot of dead bodies in his wake. Some were sliced by a lightsaber, others looked like they were injured by the Force.

She followed the bodies right into the engine room, which was in bad shape. There were fires and smoke everywhere. Luminara looked around, expecting an ambush any second, as the current environment was perfect for ambushes. Through the hissing steam and crackling fires, she heard one sound that sent a chill up her spine.

_HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH_

Luminara looked around anxiously. She couldn't detect the Sith Lord anywhere. The sound echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls, making the breathing sound like it was coming from all directions at once. Then Luminara heard the hiss of a lightsaber behind her and ducked as a red blade sweeped over her head.

"Not bad," Starkiller said as he continued his assault, swinging horizontally, knocking Luminara's hand back. He then delivered three quick cuts, all of which the Jedi Master blocked.

"I recognize the style of Juyo, the seventh form of lightsaber combat," she said as she lifted her blade. She swung, Starkiller ducking under it and striking again, Luminara backflipping out of the way.

"And in a reverse-grip. You are a talented swordsman," Luminara admitted. Starkiller chuckled and said "You're making me blush." Luminara smiled a little. What she had heard was true: Starkiller was unique. Very powerful and vicious, but civil as well. Not to mention having that sense of humor. It was a strange combination.

Starkiller spun around, twisting his lightsaber behind his back in a blur. Luminara blocked two quick jabs before Starkiller swung down, knocking her blade to the floor. He then kneed her in the ribs, knocking her back and winding her.

As Luminara struggled to catch her breath, Starkiller tried to stab at her, but she leaped over it and tried to use the Force to push him. He twisted and attempted the same, their hands inches away from each other, neither able to overpower the other. Both then released and jumped back.

Starkiller then quickly shot a bolt of Force Lightning at Luminara. It caught her off guard and sent her flying back onto the main platform, her lightsaber falling out of her hand.

An explosion then erupted overhead. Starkiller and Luminara both looked up. Large exhaust pipes began to fall, knocked away from the explosion. Starkiller saw that many of them were about to land right on the Jedi Master.

Quickly, the Sith Lord deactivated his blade and reached out with the Force, stopping the pipes about two feet from the Jedi's face. He then chucked them over the side of the platform into the fiery depths below.

Luminara stood up, shocked. "You... Saved me?" she asked in awe. Starkiller nodded, saying "A powerful warrior deserves an honorable death. Crushed by pipes? Kind of an embarrassing end."

Luminara was amazed by this Sith Lord. Maybe... "Then why do you fight for the Sith? You act more like a Jedi," she said. Starkiller chuckled as he walked toward her, his lightsaber still deactivated in his right hand.

"Don't bother, the Padawan tried the same trick on the _Malevolence_. I could never be a Jedi. I've killed too many of you and your soldiers. Besides, if I became a Jedi, I couldn't kill anymore of you and take your lightsabers. Where's the fun in that?" he said.

Luminara sighed. He would have made a powerful addition to their forces. But he had a point. He had killed many Jedi and clones. Even if he tried to join, he'd probably be rejected.

Starkiller prepared to strike when the door behind Luminara opened. Both fighters looked and saw Ahsoka run in, the blue lightsaber in her hand. She Force Pushed Starkiller away and stood next to Luminara, deactivating her (stolen) blade.

"I know, I should've listened to your orders. But I figured you'd need the help," Ahsoka said, picking up Luminara's lightsaber and handing it to her. "Well, you're here now," Luminara said, a small smile on her face.

Starkiller walked toward them, saying "I just can't keep the ladies away from me." The two activated Jedi activated their lightsabers in preparation. Starkiller looked at Ahsoka and said "You're the second Jedi to steal one of my blades. I must say, it gets annoying."

Ahsoka smiled grimly and charged forward, Luminara right beside her. Ahsoka went for a low attack, and Starkiller jumped over it, striking at Luminara's head, only for her to block it.

Starkiller then leaped back and looked at the two Jedi before pulling Ahsoka's lightsaber hilt off his belt. "I'm going to need that lightsaber back," he said. Ahsoka felt a sense of deja vu. She deactivated the blue blade and tossed it to Starkiller. "What are you doing?!" Luminara exclaimed, thinking the Padawan crazy.

Starkiller caught the lightsaber in mid-air with the Force, then tossed Ahsoka's lightsaber back to its owner. Ahsoka caught it and lit it up, smiling at the familiar texture. "You just keep surprising me," Luminara said to Starkiller. The Sith shrugged and pushed a button on his wrist comm. A red light began flashing on it.

"Here's the biggest surprise of all," Starkiller said as he clipped his lightsabers on his belt. He then leaped onto a generator, and finally into the rafters, where they could not see him. "That can't be good," Ahsoka muttered.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In front of Gunray's cell, Captain Argyus's wrist comm began flashing a green light. "What's that sir?" one of the guards asked. "Nothing," Argyus said before turning and shooting the two guards.

"What the--" Gree managed to say before Argyus fired on him. Gree jumped behind a section of the wall, dodging the blaster fire. Argyus then deactivated Gunray's ray shields, grabbing the viceroy.

Gree jumped from cover and saw Argyus holding Gunray like a meat shield. "I'm being paid handsomely for saving you, so don't die," Argyus said to the viceroy as he continued to fire on Gree.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the engine room, Ahsoka and Luminara searched for the Sith warrior. They sensed him nearby, but he was good at not being seen. Nearby was a pile of rubble that began to move. Luminara and Ahsoka lunged forward and knocked the rubble away, only to see a small droid stuck on its back.

Luminara used her foot to lift it up, and the droid scurried off. The two walked down the pathway when Luminara spoke up. "You were right Ahsoka. This Sith Lord is more powerful than I imagined. I was overconfident," she said.

Ahsoka was about to speak when Luminara's wrist comm went off. "General! We've been betrayed by Argyus!" Gree's voice shouted. Luminara and Ahsoka looked at each other, and ran for the prison center.

Before they reached the door, Starkiller fell from the rafters and landed in front of them, lightsaber drawn. "Surprise," he said in mock humor as he sent forth a blast of Force Lightning. The two Jedi blocked it with their blades, the Lightning pushing them back slightly.

He ceased the Lightning and charged forward, a sense of satisfaction empowering his attacks.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gree and Argyus stared each other down. Both had their helmets knocked off, and both were disarmed. "Why'd you do it?" Gree asked. "I wanted to be different, not some soldier to obey orders and die," Argyus said calmly.

"You'd betray the Republic just for that?" Gree asked in anger. "Like I told the girl, the best soldiers do what they think is right," Argyus said before jumping after the blaster on the ground.

Gree grabbed his arm and pulled, punching Argyus in the face and then kicking him on to his back. Argyus looked up to see Gree holding the blaster. "I disagree," Gree said. He was about to execute Argyus when something hit him on the head and knocked him out.

Behind Gree, Gunray stood with a broken blaster in his hands. "Nice work, viceroy," Argyus said as he rushed to the elevators. He clicked a button on his wrist, signaling Starkiller.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Starkiller's wrist comm started beeping, he let out a Force Repulse and leaped into the ventilation shafts. "What is it with him and that move?" Ahsoka snapped.

Luminara's eyes widened. "We have to get to Gunray! Now!" she said as the two took off toward the cells.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Starkiller headed for the ship that was being used to escape. He climbed through the doors just as the ship took off.

In the cockpit, Gunray was praising Argyus's work. The door opened, and Starkiller walked in. "Not bad Argyus. I thought for sure you would mess this up," Starkiller said as the ship entered hyperspace.

"The feeling's mutual, but we both succeeded," Argyus said with a smile. Starkiller then took a seat in the chair next to Argyus and said "Yes, we did. But why would you betray your fellow soldiers?"

Argyus chuckled and said "Dooku promised me riches and freedom." Starkiller felt anger. "So you betrayed your friends and brothers for money?" he asked harshly.

"When you put it that way it _AACK_" Argyus managed to say before Starkiller began to choke him with the Force. "I can't stand traitors. Especially ones who do it for money," Starkiller growled as Argyus let out one last gag. His dead body then fell to the floor.

"Now we head to Felucia," Starkiller calmly said as he climbed in the pilot's seat, acting as if nothing had happened. Gunray gulped and rubbed his own throat, afraid it might spontaneously constrict and kill him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Luminara and Ahsoka finished their report to the Jedi Council and the blue holograms flickered out of existence, the Jedi Master turned to the Padawan. "Starkiller is different, isn't he?" Luminara asked. Ahsoka nodded, saying "He's actually not such a bad person once you get to know him a bit. He could be a Jedi, if he wished it."

Luminara nodded, and said "Either way, I owe you my life Ahsoka. Never forget that." With that, she smiled and walked off, leaving Ahsoka with a strong sense of pride.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, this is my longest chapter yet, and my favorite so far. Next chapter has Kit Fisto and his old apprentice chase after Starkiller on Felucia. Guess who makes an appearance?**


	8. Welcome to Felucia

**I know it took me a little longer to write this chapter, but I was done until rcmgamer218 gave me an awesome idea and I had to rewrite. The results are better than the original version, in my opinion. This will be split into two parts.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kit Fisto landed his ship on Felucia in a small clearing near a Republic gunship. Standing next to it were five soldiers and two robed figures. Fisto climbed out of his ship and walked forward, his infamous grin on his face.

"That wouldn't be my old padawan, would it?" he called out. One of the robed people turned and pulled his hood down, revealing a Mon Calamari. "It is good to see you again, Master," Nahdar Vebb said, smiling.

Fisto reached the gunship and shook hands with his old friend. "I'm sorry I could not be there to see you Knighted. But this war is keeping us occupied," Fisto apologized. Vebb shrugged and said "I understand. It's not an easy time for anyone."

Fisto then turned to the other person. "Master Shaak Ti. Been a while since we fought side-by-side, eh?" Fisto asked his fellow Jedi Council member. She nodded, but her face was serious. Fisto understood immediately. They were chasing Starkiller, who had killed numerous Jedi in front of Shaak Ti, then tried to kill her. He had almost succeeded.

"Sir, transmission coming in," one of the clones said as a hologram projected out of the side of the gunship. Standing there were Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano. "Hello, Master Fisto, Master Shaak Ti," Ahsoka said, her and Luminara bowing.

Shaak Ti and Fisto bowed back. "So, what are the details?" Fisto asked. Luminara spoke, saying "We managed to track the ship that Starkiller and Argyus took, and it landed here, on Felucia. We're still unsure of why they chose this planet, but we suspect it might hold secret Separatist bases. It's wildlife and large jungles provide perfect cover and security."

Fisto nodded, saying "Sounds right. Any ideas on where we're heading?" Luminara turned to the east and pointed, stating "We picked up the ship's signal in that direction. But it could be a trap. I advise caution."

Fisto nodded once more, saying "It's almost guaranteed, considering Starkiller is here. Genius tactician and deadly warrior, he'll be waiting for us." Shaak Ti stiffened a little, but it was gone immediately. Ahsoka cut in, saying "Master Fisto, I realize that Starkiller is an enemy, and a killer. But he's... Unlike anyone I've ever seen."

Fisto raised an eyebrow (well, he would if he had one), asking "What do you mean?" Luminara cut in, saying "Starkiller isn't some random Sith that kills for enjoyment and tries anything to win. He has an honor code, and morals. He even made jokes as he fought me and Ahsoka."

Fisto had heard a few tales of Starkiller similar to this. "I've heard about his unique nature. But what about his abilities? Anything to watch out for?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded, saying "He's a powerful warrior. He's done all kinds of bizarre things I've never even heard of."

Luminara continued Ahsoka's statement, saying "He uses Juyo in a reverse-style grip. He's a truly talented swordsman. And his skills in the Force could rival any Master on the Council." She then quickly said "No offense," as she was talking to someone on the Jedi Council.

Fisto chuckled slightly and asked "What kind of skills are we talking here?" Luminara ran down a mental checklist, saying "He's performed multiple Repulses in a short amount of time without tiring out. He's grabbed a Naboo cruiser with the Force and pulled it into the _Malevolence. _He can use lightning in multiple ways, even forming a shield out of it that melted through our ship's walls. And, of course, his Grip and Push are top-level. I couldn't best him when we both attempted a Push."

Fisto whistled. "That is something," he said, impressed. Vebb looked slightly fearful, while Shaak Ti remained expressionless. Luminara nodded, saying "Be careful, Masters. Starkiller is a true warrior, and he will use every power at his disposal if he fights you."

Ahsoka spoke up. "Also, he likes to use unorthodox moves. Especially kicking. He's done it to me many times," she said, rubbing her stomach in remembrance of when he planted his boot there. Fisto smiled, but sensed something amiss. "There's something else you wish to tell us, Ahsoka?" he asked.

Ahsoka was quiet, and then nodded. "Yes, Master Fisto. I've never met anyone this powerful or dangerous. I wondered how he became so powerful, but I keep thinking the same thing..." she said. Shaak Ti spoke up for the first time since the arrival. "You believe he is the offspring of a Jedi," she said quietly.

Everyone looked surprised at this revelation. Ahsoka nodded, adding "It's the only reason I can think of." Fisto thought about this and said "Maybe we should get someone at the Temple to sort through holocrons. Check for Jedi that vanished. Anything else?"

Luminara and Ahsoka shook their heads. Fisto then said "See you soon. With Gunray, hopefully." Luminara and Ahsoka bowed, both saying "May the Force be with you."

The transmission cut, and Fisto turned to the Jedi and troopers. He gave that mischievous grin again and said "Let's go."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fisto knew something was amiss when they found the ship in the middle of a large crater that looked like it had existed for decades. The crater was connected to a cave that looked ominous. Fisto held up his hand for the troopers to stop. He turned to Shaak Ti and nudged his head in the direction of the ship.

Shaak Ti nodded and hopped down into the crater, Fisto behind her. Both pulled their lightsaber hilts from their belts in preparation. Fisto activated his blade and cut a hole in the bottom of the ship.

He jumped through the hole into a corridor, Shaak Ti behind him. The ship had no power, and it was dark inside. "I sense nothing here," Shaak Ti said. Fisto nodded and said "let's check the cockpit anyway. See if this ship is still flyable."

The two advanced, their sabers still activated as a light source. Fisto opened the door to the cockpit with the Force, and saw a silhouette sitting in the pilot's chair. Fisto reacted immediately, jumping forward and pointing his lightsaber at the neck of the man in the pilot's seat. The light showed the man's face. It was Argyus. He was dead.

"Looks like Starkiller was busy," Fisto said quietly. Shaak Ti shuddered. So much death... She had yet to see this "other side" of Starkiller besides the death and slaughtering.

Fisto activated his wristcomm. "Vebb, we found Argyus. He's dead," Fisto said. "That's a shame. He could have had useful information," Vebb answered. "Could be why Starkiller ended his life," Shaak Ti said. Fisto deactivated his lightsaber and said "Let's get back out there."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Fisto and Shaak Ti climbed off of the ship, Fisto grabbed Shaak Ti's arm. "Something's wrong with you. I could sense it since we landed. Is it because of Starkiller?" he asked.

Shaak Ti shook her head, saying "No. I had a bad experience on this planet. I wish to leave it at that." Fisto studied her for a few seconds, then released her arm.

The two were about to head back to Vebb and the troopers when a single sound broke the silence. _GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

Fisto and Shaak Ti activated their lightsabers instinctively. "I know that sound anywhere. It's a rancor," Shaak Ti said. On cue, from cave, a brown and white beast emerged.

Vebb and the clone troopers dropped down into the crater, weapons ready. "Any ideas?" Vebb asked as he threw off his robe, ready for a fight. "Rancors are powerful beasts, but the head is the weak point," Shaak Ti said.

Vebb nodded and charged forward, Fisto yelling "STOP!" Vebb didn't listen, jumping up and attempting to slash the rancor across the eye. The rancor swung its large clawed hand, knocking Vebb back, his lightsaber flying away.

The rancor approached the stunned Vebb. He looked up to see the rancor opening its maw, ready to eat him alive. Then the clone troopers opened fire. The rancor roared and stepped back, covering its head with its hands.

Vebb looked around for his lightsaber, but couldn't find it. Fisto and Shaak Ti ran forward, attempting to attack the rancor. It swung its claws again, knocking them aside like it did with Vebb.

Shaak Ti then felt the rancor grab her. She opened her eyes to see the rancor lifting her towards its mouth with its left claw. Shaak Ti felt fear and struggled. But it was useless, so she closed her eyes, waiting for death. She could smell the horrible smell of rotting flesh in the rancor's mouth. It probably had meat stuck between its large teeth.

As the rancor prepared to eat her, a miracle happened. A lightsaber flew out of nowhere, slicing the rancor's hand off from the wrist up. Shaak Ti fell to the ground, the rancor's severed claw still wrapped around her. But it cushioned her landing at least.

The rancor cried in pain and turned, all heads looking in the direction that the lightsaber flew from. A man in a dark outfit with a bronze-colored helmet stood there. He held up his hand as the red lightsaber that he had thrown flew back to him. He caught it as the rancor charged him.

The man in black waited until it got close enough, and then he jumped, spinning and hitting the rancor in its left eye. He then grabbed its head and pulled himself up, stabbing the lightsaber into the top of the rancor's cranium. The rancor was still fighting. Then the man opened one of his hands, lightning flying from his fingertips and striking the rancor, causing it to roar in more pain. Then the man jumped into the air and did a Force Push that knocked the rancor onto its knees. The man in black then landed and threw his lightsaber again, hitting the rancor in the nose. Then he lifted both his hands and sent forth a large burst of Lightning at the rancor again. The rancor cried one last time before falling onto its stomach, finally dead. The man in black then used the Force to call the lightsaber from the rancor's snout back into his hand. He turned to the Jedi and clones, who were watching him.

"Starkiller," Shaak Ti growled. The Sith Lord shook his head and walked forward. "Is that any way to talk to the guy who saved your life?" he asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

The clones aimed their blasters at him, ready for anything. Fisto stepped forward, his lightsaber also deactivated. "So you're Starkiller?" Fisto asked pleasantly. "In the flesh. And you're Jedi master Kit Fisto. My reputation must be spreading; you're the fourth Council member I've gotten to fight," Starkiller said before turning his gaze on Shaak Ti.

"Ah. We meet again, Master Shaak Ti," Starkiller said. Shaak Ti gripped her lightsaber slightly tighter, her face becoming a scowl. "I save your life and you appear angry. How like the Jedi," Starkiller quipped.

"Enough talk!" Vebb cried as he lunged forward, his lightsaber activated. Starkiller sidestepped the vertical blow and held his hand out. Vebb was blown away by the Force Push and crashed into the corpse of the rancor.

Starkiller looked at the young Jedi carefully and turned to Fisto. "He has much anger in him. He keeps it up, and he'll be like me," Starkiller said very seriously. Fisto sighed and said "Maybe. But that's not why we're here. Where's the viceroy? Will you come quietly?"

Starkiller pulled his lightsaber off his belt and said "Viceroy's gone. And surrender? Not in this lifetime." Fisto activated his lightsaber, Shaak Ti doing the same. The clones prepared to fire. As Starkiller prepared to attack, another roar was heard. this one much louder, and much more powerful. All heads turned to the cave again. This time, the ground shook from the impact of giant feet hitting the ground.

"No. Please, no," Shaak Ti whispered in a panicked voice. Fisto looked at her. "What is it?" he asked urgently. She couldn't speak. She was in too much shock.

From out of the cave came a large, horrifying form.

It was a rancor, but unlike any rancor ever seen by Starkiller. It was truly massive. The other rancor looked like a rat compared to this beast. This rancor had pale green skin that made it look ghostly. It's head had four large tusks coming out of it. It had multiple spikes coming out of its back and shoulders. Its claws were massive, looking like it could grab and crush a Republic gunship in just one hand. It looked more armored than half the ships in the Republic army. And its teeth could rip open the side of a cruiser.

"It's a bull rancor. They're legendary," Starkiller said in awe. On top of the rancor's head was a teenage girl, who Starkiller saw was a Zabrak. Her skin was pale white, with seven thorns on her forehead. She had long black hair arranged in braids around her head. She wore combat boots, a stripped-down vest, and leather pants. She had black lips, and she would be quite attractive if it weren't for two things. One, the giant rancor she was riding. Two, the eyes. She had yellow eyes. The eyes of a Sith.

"It's my old Padawan," Shaak Ti gasped. "It's Maris Brood."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I feel like I made this chapter kind of short, but next chapter is full action. It includes Maris vs Starkiller, Vebb's growing dark side, and the Bull Rancor doing some real damage. Stay tuned.**


	9. Shaak Ti's Shame

**Okay, I've been working on the story some more, and the Felucia storyline will take up three chapters instead of two. This story arc is vital. Trust me.**

**Note: Maris is seventeen in the story.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Felucia, 6 months ago_**

_Shaak Ti and her new Padawan, Maris Brood, were in trouble on Felucia. They had been sent there to resolve a supposed hostage situation. When they had arrived, the hostages were dead, and the stench of their dead bodies had attracted rancors. Many rancors._

_Shaak Ti jumped back as a rancor claw smashed into the ground in front of her. Maris was on the head of another, attempting to kill it, but to no avail._

_"Master? Where's our backup?!" Maris shouted as she jumped off the rancor's head, barely dodging a swipe from its hand. It was Shaak Ti and Maris against five rancors. All the troopers that were with them were dead; killed by the rancors. They never stood a chance._

_"They're five minutes away! Just hand in there!" Shaak Ti said as she turned to her Padawan. Maris was a unique Padawan. She carried two guard shotos, a rare type of lightsaber that had a second hilt sticking out of the side that was used as the grip, making the lightsabers a kind of tonfa shape. They were especially useful for defense. Her green blades spun as a rancor tried to attack her._

_Maris jumped up and cut two fingers off of the the rancor, the beast crying in pain. The two Jedi were then forced to back away, toward the center of a trap. The rancors were surrounding them, cutting off their escape._

_Shaak Ti sensed great fear from her Padawan. "Relax, Maris. The Force is with us," Shaak Ti told the frightened girl. Maris nodded, but her attention was on the approaching creatures that would stop at nothing to eat her. As the rancors closed in, one loud noise erupted from the jungle._

**GGGRRROOOAAARRR!**

_Every rancor surrounding the two Jedi stopped and cocked their heads. Then after a few seconds, all five monstrous beasts turned and ran toward the jungle in different directions._

_"Is that good or bad?" Maris asked as she lowered her guard slightly. Then the sound of crunching trees and birds flying away came from the Padawan's left. The two turned, sensing a large prescense._

_Then the creature lunged from the trees, and Shaak Ti felt fear paralyze her, for she had never seen such a creature._

_Huge, pale, with tusks and spikes, and a large mouth that was dripping with slime, its teeth the size of a speeder bike. "A bull rancor," Shaak Ti gasped. She stood absolutely still, hoping the rancor didn't attack. Unfortunately, Maris gave in to her fear and began running in the opposite direction._

_"NO!" Shaak Ti yelled, but her cry was completely blocked out by the bull rancor as it charged after her Padawan. Shaak Ti jumped out of the way as the rancor blew past her. Maris turned to see the rancor approaching at an increasing speed. Then she tripped on a rock._

_She landed on her side, her two lightsabers skidding away. Maris looked up to see the rancor lower its head, its jaws prepared to snatch her up. But as it got closer, a large explosion erupted in front of the legendary beast, knocking it on its stomach. Maris and Shaak Ti looked up to see a clone gunship approaching. It landed near Shaak Ti, three troopers climbing out._

_"Are you alright, sir?" the captain asked as the other two secured Maris. Shaak Ti smiled and said "Now that you're here, I'd say so." Maris and the two troopers ran up and climbed into the ship, Shaak Ti and the captain following._

_The ship began to climb into the air. Maris and Shaak Ti looked at each other, both smiling in relief. It was broken when the bull rancor regained its footing and leaped at the gunship, scratching the bottom. _

_The ship tilted, Maris and a trooper getting knocked out. "Maris!" Shaak Ti yelled as her Padawan hit the ground. Shaak Ti turned to the cockpit, screaming "We have to go back! NOW!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but we've been ordered back to the cruiser," the clone apologized, truly sorry. Shaak Ti yelled at the pilot, but it was too late._

_Maris Brood's scream at that moment would haunt Shaak Ti's dreams for a long time. Until they met again.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Felucia, now_**

Shaak Ti's mouth was agape as she laid eyes on her old Padawan, who just hopped down from the beast they had fought against months ago. "She's alive," Shaak Ti whispered, her body frozen.

To her right, the five troopers, Vebb and Fisto were preparing for a fight. To Shaak Ti's far left, Starkiller held his lightsaber in reverse-style, his helmet looking up at the pale beast known as a bull rancor.

Maris hopped down from the rancor's pale head, a cold look on her face. She walked forward, the rancor staying back. She approached Shaak Ti, her face forming a smile. She stopped a few yards away.

"Hello. Master," the Zabrak girl said, her voice taking an accusatory tone. "Maris..." Shaak Ti said weakly. Maris's face went from a cold smile to a deadly scowl. "You remember me? That's a surprise," she growled.

The bull rancor growled in response. Almost like it was following Maris's mood...

"I thought you were dead! I thought that thing killed you!" Shaak Ti said, pointing her finger at the rancor, which growled again. "You abandoned me, left me to die! I had to survive on carcasses and raw plants for six months!" Maris yelled at her old Master.

"I had no choice," Shaak Ti said quietly. "The clones wouldn't let me help you."

Maris grew more infuriated. "Don't you dare blame the clones! They're the only ones that can be trusted!" Maris snapped.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a deep voice said from behind Maris. She turned, only to see a man in a dark suit and a bronze helmet staring at her, a lightsaber hilt in his hand.

"Let me guess. Starkiller?" Maris asked with contempt. Starkiller nodded and said "Good guess. And you're an agent of the Dark Side. Like me."

Maris smiled wryly. "Not exactly. I don't work for banking clans and cowards," the girl answered. Starkiller chuckled and said "You have an attitude. I like that."

Maris then turned to Fisto, Vebb, and the clones before turning back to Shaak Ti. "Maris? You've joined the Dark Side?" Shaak Ti asked, horrified at what happened to her old Padawan.

"Yes. And now I'll have my revenge. On you and everyone else who wronged me," Maris growled, pulling her lightsabers off her belt. She looked at Starkiller and growled "You're next on my list."

From her guard shotos, red blades emerged. She then turned to Shaak Ti and began her assault on the Jedi Master. Starkiller was about to leap after her until the rancor roared again. The remaining fighters turned to see the rancor charging at them.

"Scatter!" Vebb yelled as he activated his lightsaber. The clones and Fisto all ran in different directions to confuse the massive creature. Starkiller, however, charged toward it. He activated his lightsaber and jumped onto the rancor's leg, slashing at it. The rancor growled in annoyance and swung its claws, knocking Starkiller into a nearby boulder.

The rancor then felt a tingling sensation on the side of its head. It turned to see two clones with blasters firing on it. The beast roared and charged again, it's jaws open and its claws raised. The clones tried to run, but it was too late. The rancor crushed one under its claws and hit the other one with its tail, the clone's broken body flying into the air. Fisto sensed the life leave both of the troopers.

The rancor turned again to look for more prey. The other three troopers were nowhere to be found. Fisto, however, was standing right in the open, his arms folded and that annoying grin on his face. The bull rancor roared again and picked up a nearby boulder. Fisto's smile faltered as the beast hurled the rock at him.

Fisto dodged the rock easily, which caused the rancor more annoyance. As it prepared to charge, another stinging sensation hit the rancor's back. It was more painful than the blasters.

The rancor prepared to turn until a boulder flew forward and slammed it in the stomach. The beast was winded, but the rock didn't stand a chance against the armored chest of a bull rancor. It looked left and right. Starkiller was on the left, his hands surging with Force Lightning (which is what hit the rancor and caused the stinging sensation). On the right was Fisto, who finally activated his emerald lightsaber blade.

The rancor couldn't decide who to chase after. It didn't have to, because Starkiller and Fisto both charged forward. The rancor roared and swung both its hands at the attackers. Starkiller jumped down on his knees and slid under the claw aimed at him, while Fisto jumped over the other.

The two landed on the rancor's back and looked at each other. "Truce?" Fisto asked. Starkiller nodded and jumped onto the bull rancor's head and sent a surge of Lightning through the beast's skull. The beast growled and began shaking his head, trying to knock Starkiller off. Starkiller drove his claws into the rancor's head, latching himself onto the beast.

Fisto jumped off and ran in front of the rancor, hoping to distract it. The rancor did something completely unexpected then: It lifted its head, then smashed it into the ground. The force formed a crater, Starkiller landing in it with a grunt of pain.

The rancor lifted its foot to step on the Sith Lord, but Fisto ran forward and activated his lightsaber. The rancor roared, which was a big mistake. Fisto jumped and slammed his lightsaber into the roof of the beast's mouth. The bull rancor screamed and turned its head, its tusks knocking Fisto away.

The rancor turned back to Starkiller, only to see an empty crater. "Looking for me?" a voice asked. The rancor turned and found itself covered in a shadow. Starkiller stood a few yards away, both of his hands in the air. Floating in mid-air was the ship Starkiller and Argyus had taken.

"Hope you're hungry," the Sith said as he threw both his hands forward. The ship flew toward the rancor, which roared in defiance as the ship collided with it. The ship exploded, causing a massive shockwave. Starkiller crossed his hands in front of his chest, the shockwave flying around him. Fisto hid behind a clumb of large rocks.

When the explosion died down, Starkiller saw a large ring of fire along with multiple pieves of debris. "That'll learn ya," Starkiller muttered as he turned back to Fisto, who climbed out from his hiding spot. "Where were we?" Starkiller asked. Before Fisto could answer, a loud roar erupted from the fire ring.

Fisto and Starkiller turned to see the bull rancor emerge from the flames, not a scratch to be seen. But it did look really angry.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shaak Ti dodged another blow from Maris as the two fought through the jungle.

Maris was pushing her old master with everything she had, spinning her blades and lashing out with the Force. Shaak Ti just kept defending herself. SHe didn't have the heart to attack her old padawan. "Maris, this is foolishness! Please stop!" she yelled as she ducked under an attack by Maris.

"I will never stop! Not until I've had my vengeance!" the Zabrak girl snapped as she threw a Force Push. Shaak Ti flew back from the power of the blow, hitting a tree trunk. Maris approached slowly, savoring the moment. She lifted her lightsabers and swung down...

Only to be stopped by a blue blade. She turned to see Vebb standing there, a scowl on his face. She growled in frustration and lashed out with her foot, hitting the Mon Calamari in the nose and stunning him. He blinked hard a few times and swung with his blade, only to be blocked by Maris.

"Fool. You don't stand a chance against me," Maris growled. Vebb answered with "I disagree." Then he retracted his lightsaber and pushed his hand forward, Maris being hit by a Force Push. She recovered quickly and gave an evil grin.

Then, before Vebb's eyes, Maris disappeared. "Force Cloak," he muttered as he turned, trying to see where the girl was. He sensed something behind him and swung, hitting one of Maris's blades. "Not bad. But not impressive," she said as she became visible again.

The two attacked one another, Vebb slashing in an upward diagonal motion. Maris tried to block it, but the force of the blow knocked her lightsaber in her left hand out of her grip. He prepared to swing again, but she used her Force Cloak ability and disappeared.

Vebb looked at Maris's shoto on the ground. It began floating in mid-air, and then disappeared. Vebb prepared himself, then jumped back as the two shotos flew out of nowhere, Maris having thrown them at the Jedi.

He turned and blocked as Maris suddenly appeared, grabbing her shotos out of the air and swinging. "I sense darkness within you, Jedi. You and I aren't so different," she said as she pushed down on his lightsaber.

"But there's one difference: You're not going to be alive for long," Vebb shot back as he pushed her lightabers away. She twisted and swung with her left blade. He blocked it, and his lightsaber was knocked away. She turned around again and impaled her right lightsaber in Vebb's chest.

The look of surprise on his face was the last expression he ever had, as Maris withdrew her lightsaber and Nahdar Vebb's dead body fell to the ground. Maris turned back to Shaak Ti and prepared to finsih off the Togruta when she felt a disturbance in the Force.

Maris's eyes widened and her head snapped in the direction of the crater. "NO!" she yelled as she ran towards it, a sense of dread filling her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Maris burst forth from the jungle back into the crater, she saw a very strange sight.

She saw that all five clone troopers were dead. Judging by the condition of their bodies, they had been killed by the bull rancor. She looked and saw fire and debris from when Starkiller had thrown the ship.

Standing in the middle of the crater was the worst sight of all.

Starkiller stood there, covered in blood and what looked like puke. He was panting heavily, probably trying not o pass out from the stench, which Maris could smell from the far distance between them. Fisto, too, stood by Starkiller holding his nose.

But in front of Starkiller was her bull rancor. Her only companion for the past six months. Anyone could tell it was dead. It's head looked like it had been blown away, leaving a bloody stump on the end of the neck.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Four minutes ago_**

Starkiller dodged the rancor's tail and jumped onto its head, but was immediately knocked off by its claws. Starkiller twisted to avoid being hit by the bull's large and deadly tusks and leaped away.

He ran by the three bodies of he last clone troopers. They had been mowed down by the rancor when they fired at it.

Fisto joined him and asked :How do we kill this thing?!" Starkiller looked at the rancor, studying it. Then it roared, and the Sith had a plan. "Hide behind something. This is gonna be messy," he told the Jedi Master.

Fisto gave a look of confusion, but nodded. Starkiller turned to the rancor and crouched down, steeling himself for what he was about to do. The rancor charged, its mouth open and ready to devour the Sith Lord.

Starkiller held his ground as the beast approached. Closer... Closer... NOW.

Starkiller jumped up and into the rancor's mouth, his hands pushing the upper jaw while the lower jaw was held by his feet. The beast roared, and since STarkiller was in the creature's mouth, the roar was extra painful to the ears.

Starkiller then muttered "Please let Plan A work." Then he gathered up all his strength and blasted a high amount of Force Lightning through the rancor's upper jaw. Plan A, however, only partially worked.

The Lightning stormed through the jaw into the rancor's brain, overloading it. The bull rancor began spasming and falling over, roaring and crying and whimpering. Its throat began convulsing, and Starkiller had a moment's notice before the rancor's stomach ejected its contents through the mouth and onto Starkiller.

_I've never been happier that I have this helmet, _he thought in disgust as his entire outfit was drenched in rancor stomach acid and dead carcasses. It took all of Starkiller's willpower not to jump out of the mouth. Instead he let his anger fuel him into staying.

"Plan B it is," he said hesitantly as he tried his next move. Starkiller gathered all his energy again and released a massive Force Repulse. The rancor didn't stand a chance. The power and force of the Repulse pushed at the rancor's mouth, and its head completely exploded in a hail of vomit, blood, and brains.

Starkiller jumped out finally and began shaking himself, trying to get the disgusting contents of his robes and helmet. "Damn rancor," he cursed as he wiped his visor, trying to regain his vision.

FIsto walked forward, holding his nose. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," the Master said, frowning. "It worked, didn't it?" Starkiller responded, using the Force to try and clean his robes and lightsabers.

Then Starkiller felt a great surge of anger. "Look who's back," Starkiller said as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off his belt. Maris Brood was staring on from the crater's edge, a look of pain and hatred etched on her face.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, this is without a doubt the grossest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. Sorry it had to get so graphic, but I was following the novel on this one. Next chapter has full Maris vs Starkiller, and I end this arc with a shocking ending. One that makes Starkiller question everything he's ever known.**


	10. Redemption

**Now on to the final chapter of the Felucia arc. Prepare for a shocking end to the arc, and a new plot twist.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Maris's rage was easily detectable, both by the expression on her face and through the Force. Starkiller saw her yellow eyes narrow and her hands go for her lightsabers. The Sith turned to Fisto.

"You find Shaak Ti. I'll handle this," Starkiller told the Master. Fisto wanted to protest, but Starkiller had already charged toward Maris, his red blade activated and held high. Maris charged back, yelling a furious battle cry.

Fisto sighed and muttered "Good luck." He then turned and ran into the jungle, toward Shaak Ti's prescense. He glanced back for a split second and saw Starkiller swipe at Maris's head before the fight was blocked by the trees.

Starkiller swung and Maris ducked before throwing her foot up. It hit Starkiller's helmet, and Maris cried in pain. She jumped back and began hopping on one foot, frustration obvious on her face.

"You'll pay for what you did to my rancor," she growled as she ran forward, crossing her blades in an X shape. Starkiller sidestepped and Force-Pushed Maris in the back, knocking her down.

"Control that anger, girl. Or it'll control you," Starkiller chastised as he calmly walked toward the Zabrak girl. She jumped up and took multiple swings at his helmet with her tonfas, none working.

"That's Mandalorian iron, sweetheart. You can't get through it with a lightsaber. Or much else," Starkiller said smugly as he grabbed both of Maris's wrists (putting his lightsaber back on his belt beforehand). He then lashed out with his foot, hitting Maris in the stomach. She gasped in pain, the wind getting knocked out of her. Starkiller released her wrists and she fell to her knees, trying to regain oxygen.

"Your anger is taking control! You're losing concentration, and you're becoming an easy opponent!" Starkiller snapped as he pointed his palm at her head. Maris had no time to respond as a Force Push knocked her back quite a distance. She landed in a puddle of rancor blood.

She saw what she was lying in, and her rage intensified. He killed her rancor, and now he was toying with her!

She jumped up and charged forward again, Starkiller front-flipping over her and throwing a burst of Force Lightning at her back. Maris cried in pain and fell, once again, on her face.

Starkiller sighed in annoyance. He was expecting at least some kind of entertainment. But this was pathetic. He wasn't even using his lightsaber, and he was slaughtering her.

"That does it," he snapped as he pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. He walked forward, fully prepared to kill Maris quickly and painlessly. Maris looked up and saw him approaching. Starkiller sensed fear in her, and then she disappeared.

"Ah. Here's where it gets interesting," Starkiller said, pleased that Maris actually had tricks up her sleeve. He sensed something to his left, and ducked as a tonfa flew by. He then released a Force Repulse, knocking Maris back. She regained visibility as she flew throught the air and landed on her back.

"Gotta be faster," Starkiller said as he used the Force to lift Maris into the air. Then he slammed her into the ground. She cried in pain, her lightsabers leaving her hands.

As Starkiller approached her again, he saw her eyes go from Sith yellow to a beautiful forest green. Then her eyes turned yellow again as she scowled and became invisible once more.

Starkiller looked around, trying to find Maris or sense her. But she was talented, he had to admit it. He waited, and then he heard a footstep behind him, and turned, swinging his blade.

Maris lifted both her blades to block Starkiller's assault, her Cloak waring off. He began swinging rapidly, Maris struggling to defend herself. Her face took on a look of worry as she realized what she was up again.

Starkiller then kicked in a downward motion, knocking Maris's feet out from under her. She looked up to see Starkiller's blade inches from her throat.

"You shouldn't have turned to the Dark Side. It only brings you misery," he said quietly. Maris scowled again and snapped "Oh yeah? Then why are you on the Dark Side?"

"Because there is nothing left to cause me misery," Starkiller replied. Maris looked confused, so the Sith explained. "You formed a bond with that rancor, and I killed it, causing you misery and increasing your rage. Attachments are a weakness, for Jedi and Sith," he told her before stabbing down.

Maris quickly lifted her hand up to the blade. It stopped in mid-air, as Maris was using the Force to keep the lightsaber at bay. Starkiller chuckled as he pushed harder on his hilt, the blade slowly descending. Maris quickly rolled out of the way before the blade pierced the ground she had been on milliseconds ago.

"You're wasting my time, and I hate it when people do that," Starkiller growled as he walked toward Maris, who was struggling to get to her feet. She backed away from Starkiller as he advanced.

"I won't let you win," she said as she turned and ran for the jungle.

Starkiller sighed and ran after her, hoping that she at least came up with a challenge.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shaak Ti woke up to someone shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened, trying to take in the surroundings.

"Good to see you're awake," Kit Fisto said with that infamous grin on his face. Shaak Ti leaned forward, rubbing her head. She had a serious headache now. "What happened?" she asked, trying to catch up with what was going on.

"Well, you got knocked out by Maris. She sicced her rancor on us, and it killed the clones. Starkiller managed to kill the beast, but he's fighting Maris by himself now," Fisto said, summing up the events that had just occurred.

Shaak Ti bolted up immediately. "Starkiller's fighting Maris?!" she said in alarm. Fisto nodded, and she yelled "You left him to fight her?!"

"Maris has turned to the dark side, Shaak Ti. It cannot be helped. If she hasn't joined him by now, one of them's dead. It was a quick decision," Fisto said firmly. Shaak Ti, in response, began to run for the crater.

She arrived on the scene, Fisto right behind her. Shaak Ti put a hand over her mouth, trying not to puke. The sight combined with the smell made her horribly dizzy. She gazed at the dead rancor body in amazement. Such a mighty and vicious creature, now dead. But it left behind a stench of death that would make a battle droid sick.

"Where'd they go?" Fisto asked. Shaak Ti looked around. She had been so distracted by the dead rancor that she had not looked for the two fighters.

"I sense them in the jungle. Come on!" Shaak Ti said as she ran in the direction of the two dark warriors, hoping that Maris was alive.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller was pleasantly surprised when he found the large clearing. He had been to Felucia before, but he had never seen this. The clearing looked similar to the crater he was just in, but much deeper. In the middle was a deep depression. Starkiller saw large tentacles reaching out of the pit, moving through the air as if waiting for something.

"A sarlacc. Interesting," Starkiller muttered as he jumped into the clearing to see Maris sitting near the edge of the pit. "Welcome to the Ancient Abyss," she said without looking at him. Starkiller casually pulled his lightsaber off his belt.

Maris stood and said "This is the home of the largest sarlaac in the galaxy. When I defeat you, I will throw you into the sarlaac's mouth. And you will slowly be digested, painfully, for a millenia."

Starkiller chuckled and said "Cruel, evil, and scary. I like your style. But you forgot one thing." Maris turned and regarded him with cold eyes. "What might that be?" she asked. Starkiller shrugged and said "You just can't beat me."

Maris gave a cruel smile and said "We'll see." She then pulled her lightsabers off her belt and activated them, Starkiller doing the same. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and both charged.

Maris jumped and flipped, spinning her blades in a whirlwind. Starkiller ducked under them and swung behind him, hitting both of Maris's blades. She then pushed his blade away and shoved both her hands in his direction, hitting him with a Force Push.

Starkiller was knocked back and was nearly thrown into the sarlaac's maw. He looked down and saw the grotesque beak, blindly opening and closing. Starkiller jumped up and lunged into the air, Maris following. The two connected their lightsabers in mid-air, and landed.

*****Maris then turned and threw her lightsabers at Starkiller, who backflipped over them. He saw that they were flying back, and he ducked under them. When he turned, he saw Maris jump in the air and catch them. As she was about to stab down, Starkiller reached out with the Force and Choked her before slamming her into the ground behind him. He twisted around and stabbed down at Maris, who disappeared with her Force Cloak thing. Starkiller had no time to react as Maris reappeared behind him, sliding between his legs and pulling his feet out from under him, knocking him down. Starkiller landed on his back, his lightsaber flying out of his hand. Maris backflipped and crossed her lightsabers in an 'X' shape, attempting to stab Starkiller. He activated a lightsaber on his belt and a blue blade sprang forth, blocking Maris's attack and saving his life. Starkiller then did a Force Repulse that knocked Maris away. She landed on her back, her lightsabers flying out of her hands. Starkiller then deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt before Pulling Maris to him. He grabbed her throat and leaped into the air before unleashing a massive Force Push on her that sent her flying into the ground.*****

Maris sat up and groaned. Starkiller walked forward, calling his Sith blade on the ground back into his hand and activating it. Maris smiled and said "You think you've won?"

Starkiller swung his lightsaber around casually as he walked closer to Maris. "Sure seems like it," he said as he prepared for the kill. But that was interrupted by a giant tentacle slamming in front of him, blocking him off from Maris.

She leaped onto the tentacle and said "The sarlaac is on my side! You don't stand a chance." Then she called her lightsabers to her, activated them, and jumped into the air as the tentacle lifted back up.

"What's with her and animals?" Starkiller muttered as he dodged a slash by Maris. She then jumped back into the air, and Starkiller dodged another tentacle that slammed down near him. He was getting frustrated.

Maris leaped toward him, but he leaned back and kicked his foot up, hitting Maris in the chin with his foot. She flipped in the air and landed on her stomach, a grunt of pain escaping her black lips.

*****Before Starkiller could react, Maris jumped forward and activated her blades, clashing her lightsabers against Starkiller's. Starkiller pushed back and twisted around, knocking Maris back. Then he shoved his hand forward, a Force Push sending Maris into a sarlaac tentacle before falling into the pit below. Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and turned to walk away, a sense of victory filling him. But then he sensed something wrong and turned around. Maris was standing on a sarlaac tentacle, her lightsabers activated. Maris yelled in rage and pointed one of her lightsabers at Starkiller. The sarlaac's tentacles leaned back, preparing for an attack. Starkiller put his lightsaber on his belt, preparing. One tentacle flew at him, and he dodged to the left. Another one thundered down, and Starkiller jumped onto the first tentacle.

The first tentacle lifted into the air, Starkiller still holding onto it. In mid-air, Starkiller lost his grip and fell. The sarlaac's tentacles caught him in a tight grip with multiple tentacles. Starkiller immediately released a large Force Repulse, the tentacles flying back. He then used the Force to land on the ground near the sarlaac pit. Maris ran down a tentacle, leaping at Starkiller with her blades raised. Starkiller pulled his lightsaber into his hand and activated it, turning around and knocking Maris away. In a quick motion, Starkiller hit her with a burst of Force Lightning. She flew back, landing on a sarlaac tentacle.

Starkiller then put his lightsaber on his belt and concentrated hard. He lifted his hands behind his back. Then he lifted them up, and released the largest blast of Force Lightning he had ever done. It was like an explosion flying from his hands. Maris and the sarlaac cried in pain, the sounds reverberating through the pit.*****  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shaak Ti and Fisto had lost the two fighters. They couldn't sense them anywhere, and Shaak Ti was beginning to think that Starkiller had killed Maris and left. The two continued searching until they heard loud screaming travel through the air.

"That's Maris!" Shaak Ti said as she ran towards the source of the noise. Fisto followed, his lightsaber hilt in his hand. He sensed something bad was about to happen.

He just hoped he was wrong.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maris fell onto the ground, her body in intense pain. She had never felt such pain. She managed to stand, but every movement caused the painful sensation to flare back up. She looked at Starkiller, who was advancing at a casual pace.

"That was cool. I think I'll call that my 'Force Storm'. Whaddya think?" he asked in amusement. Maris flinched in pain. She held her sides, trying to keep them from collapsing. Starkiller saw that her eyes had returned to that beautiful green color, instead of the Sith yellow.

He walked toward her and grabbed her throat. "You have beautiful eyes, girl. Too bad you corrupted them with your dark alignment," he said, sounding almost... Regretful?

He released her throat and drew his blade. "I release you from your torment, Maris Brood," he said as he lifted his lightsaber. She looked up and said "Please, no." Starkiller cocked his head and lowered his weapon.

"No? You're a fallen Jedi. A slave to the Dark Side. I'd be doing the galaxy a favor," he said coolly. "Please, listen. I was abandoned, stuck on this planet by myself for six months. I had to survive on corpses and fungus. I only felt hate. It was agony," she told him, her eyes pleading.

"Your point? I'm stuck in this suit with the whole galaxy hating me. I have no connections, no friends. Just enemies," Starkiller told her.

"Then turn away from the Dark Side. I want to. Why don't you?" Maris asked. Starkiller was about to respond the same way he did with Luminara and Ahsoka. Until he realized something: Whenever he said he liked killing Jedi, he was lying. He only killed Jedi because it was the only thing he had to do. But did he truly enjoy it, or just put up a pathetic facade?

"I will never be accepted. By either side. I've killed too many Jedi and too many troops. And the Separatists fear me. Either way, I'm despised. I could never be a Jedi. No matter how much I would want to be," he told her. Why was he telling her this? What made her so special? But he felt something familiar about her story. Left alone with nothing but one companion that wasn't human, having to survive on her own. Why did that give him a sense of nostalgia?

"No one is above redemption. Just try. Let me live, and you're one step closer," Maris said. Starkiller looked at her through the helmet. Was she being a coward? Or was she being sincere? So many questions...

Starkiller cocked his head to the side. Then he deactivated his lightsaber, putting it back on his belt.

Maris smiled at him. A true smile, not that Sith sneer that she had adopted. "Thank you," she said as she stepped back a few steps. "You've given me my redemption. Now find the person to bring you yours," Maris said as she backed away some more, toward the sarlaac pit.

Starkiller realized what she was about to do a split second before she did it. "NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. Maris gave one last smile before she fell back into the maw of the sarlaac.

Starkiller ran forward to see if she survived. But as he reached the edge of the pit, he saw a light fly up. He jumped back and a bright flash illuminated the sarlaac in front of him. The flash died down quickly, but Starkiller kept looking at the sarlaac. He called Maris's lightsabers to his hands. He knew what he had to do.

Starkiller turned to see Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto jump into the clearing, their blades ignited. "Where's Maris?" Shaak Ti growled. Starkiller looked down at the tonfas in his hands and walked forward. Shaak Ti raised her eyebrows and deactivated her lightsaber. But Fisto stayed ready.

Starkiller reached Shaak Ti and looked into her eyes. "I'm truly sorry," he said quietly as he put Maris's tonfas in the Master's hands. Shaak Ti looked down, struggling against her need to cry. Maris was the third Padawan she had lost. Why was she such a failure?

Fisto deactivated his lightsaber and looked at Shaak Ti, waiting for her reaction. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around the tonfas, a single tear falling from her eye. "Maris was a true warrior. Now she is one with the Force," Shaak Ti said quietly.

"Before she died, she turned back to the Light. She died a Jedi, not a Sith," Starkiller told her as he turned and began to walk away. Shaak Ti looked up at the Sith Lord. Why would he tell her that? Was he being kind? At that moment, Shaak Ti made a mental note: Never judge a person by the first encounter. Starkiller was a Sith, but... Why?

"Starkiller," she said before she could stop herself. Starkiller ceased walking and turned to look at the two Masters. "We may be enemies. But you are an honorable warrior. May the day come where we may cease to be enemies, and become allies," she said, bowing to him.

Starkiller was really confused now. First the girl commits suicide, and a Jedi Master was showing him respect. "You never know, Master Jedi," he said as he turned and walked away, leaving the two Jedi in the pit of the Ancient Abyss, the final resting place of Maris Brood.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Four hours later, a Separatist ship_**

Starkiller was pacing on the bridge of a ship, his mind deep in thought.

_Why did she jump? Why couldn't she live on?  
_**She was weak. She couldn't take the amount of power.  
**_Power? She couldn't beat me, so what power are you talking about?  
_**Think about it! She couldn't even use Lightning!  
**_That's not it! She was a Jedi again! Why would she kill herself?!  
_**Once a weak Jedi, always a weak Jedi.  
**_Forget it. I'm done talking with myself._

Starkiller then walked out of the bridge, walking down a random hallway. He had no destination, he just wanted to understand why she would kill herself, even though she had a chance at redemption.

_Wait. She said she was already redeemed. But she still killed herself!  
_**Like I said. Weak.  
**_You shut up.  
_**Accept it. All Jedi are weak, and all Jedi must die.  
**_I SAID SHUT UP!_

Starkiller's mental backlash sent out a Force Repulse that bent the walls, destroyed circuitry, and sent a few doors flying away. Then he felt a familiar sensation coming on. He cried in pain as his mind went haywire again.

_A black ship descended onto a snowy planet..._

_Starkiller saw a man being electrocuted by Force Lightning. He wore brown robes, and was in a hut..._

_Starkiller entered a large round room, and a beautiful girl smiled at him. She had blonde hair, a beautiful face, and wore white robes..._

Starkiller leaned against the wall as the visions ceased. He was really starting to hate them. But what did they mean? Were they repressed memories? Fantasies? Delusions? Visions of the future? But Starkiller knew one thing.

He was going to Kashyyyk.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, the Felucia arc is over. Now things get interesting. Now, Starkiller goes to Kashyyyk, and a few interesting things happen. Some unexpected things. And that blonde girl? Who is she?**

**Note: I'm skipping the 'Dooku Captured' and 'Gungan General' episodes. Two reasons: One, I HATE Jar Jar. Sorry, but I don't want too many chapters with him in them. Two, the 'Jedi Crash' incident turns the whole plot around.**


	11. Light and Dark

**So, we all know where Starkiller is going. But that event that's supposed to occur in the hut? It happens a little differently than in the game.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Starkiller's ship hovered above Kashyyyk, the Sith never removing his eyes from the planet.

"We are stabilized in the planet's atmosphere, sir," one of the battle droids said. Starkiller nodded and left the bridge, heading for the docking bay.

_Well, I'm here. I hope this has a point to it, _he thought as he trekked down the corridors, a few battle droids passing by every one in a while. Why had he come to Kashyyyk? His visions seemed to lead him here, but he did not understand why.

Before long, Starkiller reached the docking bay and hopped on a vulture droid. "Let's get down there," he told it. The vulture droid nodded and took off, Starkiller hanging on with his magnet boots. The two entered the atmosphere, Starkiller using the Force to prevent himself from burning up from the entry.

The two landed in a small clearing with a pond. Starkiller hopped off the vulture droid and looked around. This place felt familiar...

"Head back to the ship," he said to the vulture droid behind him. The droid beeped in response and turned into its flying mode before taking off, back through the atmosphere. Starkiller looked forward and began to walk.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There he is," Anakin Skywalker said as he looked at the star chart in front of him. On it was a glowing red dot floating over Kashyyyk.

Ahsoka cocked her head in confusion. "What's Starkiller doing on Kashyyyk?" she asked. Skywalker shrugged and said "Beats me. But we're lucky our boys managed to track him."

He turned to Admiral Yularen. "Any ships near that sector?" he asked. Yularen checked the computers. "General Secura has three cruisers nearby. They can be there in half an hour," Yularen reported.

Skywalker nodded and said "See if she can head over there. We'll meet up with her to give some support." Yularen ordered the troopers to get to work while Skywalker turned back to Ahsoka. "We're gonna try and take him alive, right?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

Skywalker sighed and said "We'll try. But you know him, Ahsoka. Do you think he'll come quietly?" Ahsoka thought for a second and said "Depends on how his mood is."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller travelled through trees and over marshes, until he sensed something nearby. Something familiar.

He jumped over some rocks and past a few more trees until he came across an old hut. It was rather large, made with very fine wood and had an oval shape. Starkiller began to walk forward when sensed something strange.

Great darkness. And great pain.

Starkiller approached the hut and climbed the stairs to the entrance, passing through a cloth that served as a kind of door. Starkiller looked around, taking in every detail. The hut was quite nice. There was some furniture, a table, and other things you'd find in a regular household.

But Starkiller sensed this wasn't a regular household. Something had happened here. Something horrible. Something involving him.

But before he could think any further, Starkiller heard footsteps. He turned to his right, and a form materialized in front of him. It was a man. He wore a gray long-sleeved hooded robe-like outfit. The hood was up, so Starkiller couldn't see his face. The man also wore sleeveless dark brown leather wrappings, normal trousers, leather calf braces and arm bracers, leather boots, and a white sleeveless surcoat. He had a lightsaber on his belt.

"You are not welcome in this place," the hooded man said as he pulled his lightsaber into his hand. "I'm not welcome in a lot of places. But I don't really care," Starkiller said as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off of his own belt.

The two activated their lightsabers in unison, Starkiller with his ruby blade, the hooded man with a sapphire one. The hooded man held his lightsaber in reverse-style Shien-grip. Just like Starkiller. The man in white charged forward and swung. Starkiller rolled under his attack and quickly threw a Force Push. The man cried in surprise as he flew into a wall of the hut.

Before the man could get up, Starkiller used the Force to Choke him. The man began gagging, and Starkiller threw his hand to the side. The hooded man flew across the hut and crashed into the table, knocking it over.

"Hardly worth the effort," Starkiller muttered as he advanced, raising his blade. The man in white quickly jumped up and threw his hands forward, Force Lightning erupting from his fingertips and hitting Starkiller in the chest. The Sith hit a chair and flipped over, landing on his back.

Starkiller immediately jumped up to see the man raising his blade in preparation. Starkiller lifted his hands, and the furniture flew at the man, who dodged them. Starkiller took advantage of the situation and charged forward, attempting to take the hooded man's head off. Instead, the man ducked under it. But the lightsaber did hit his hood and make it fall back.

Starkiller turned and saw the man's face. Short black hair, brown eyes, and a look of concentration. He looked maybe eighteen years old. "Who are you?" Starkiller asked. The man raised his blue blade and said "Your destiny." He then jumped into the air and swung down. Starkiller dodged to the left and lashed out with a kick. It hit the hooded man's hand, knocking his lightsaber away.

"Doubtful. My destiny doesn't involve being weak," Starkiller said as he pointed his blade at the man's throat. "You are weak, because you have nothing to fight for," the man said, a look of defiance on his face.

"I don't need anything to fight for," Starkiller responded. "You used to have something truly precious to you. Something wonderful. But your anger lost you that item. Your hatred destroyed your life," the man said.

"My hatred makes me strong," Starkiller said. But he didn't want to say it. His mouth was moving for him.

"Your hatred pushes everything away. You're miserable. You're alone," the man in white told him. Starkiller's rage grew, and he lifted his blade, preparing to strike down the annoying Jedi.

"Destroy me, and you'll never be free. You'll always be a slave," the man said. Starkiller was about to swing... But he stopped. His arm was trying to swing, but his mind stopped it. He refused to attack. He would not kill this man.

The man in white smiled and said "Maris was right. You can be redeemed. _We _can be redeemed." Before Starkiller could ask what he meant, the man walked forward. He didn't stop. Starkiller expected him and the man to bump into each other. But that didn't happen.

The man in white became transparent, and walked right into Starkiller. The Sith felt a warm sensation surge through his body. A feeling of happiness. A feeling of hope.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller walked outside, still partly dazed.

_Was that me? My light side? _he wondered. This place... It was strong in the Force. It was a conduit for something else. But he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. He felt like he needed to go somewhere else. Another destination.

Before he could think much more, he sensed multiple people approaching. A Jedi among them.

Starkiller looked to his left. Out of the bushes ran multiple clone troopers, all their blasters pointing at the Sith Lord. Behind them came a woman Starkiller remembered all too well. "Aayla Secura. Miss me?" Starkiller asked the Twi'Lek woman in front of him.

"Not particularly," she responded, pulling her lightsaber off her belt. "Surrender, Starkiller. You can't escape. We've got multiple cruisers attacking your ship, and more on the way," Secura said.

Starkiller chuckled and said "You think that'll stop me?" Starkiller prepared to shoot Force Lightning at the large group, but he stopped. He looked at the hut once more. We _can be redeemed_, the man had said. Was that what Starkiller should do? Surrender and try to change for the better?

Then he thought about the hut itself. If he attacked the troopers, the hut would no doubt be damaged. This was a sacred area. This was... His home.

Starkiller turned to the Jedi general. "I surrender," he said quietly. Secura's expression was a mixture of surprise and relief. Before she could say anything, Starkiller said "But I'm not wearing any handcuffs. They're unnecessary, and undignified."

Secura wanted to protest, but decided against it. Starkiller was actually _surrendering_. That was enough. She didn't want to jeopardize that situation. "Alright. I think we can work with that. But no tricks. I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to escape," she warned.

Starkiller chuckled and said "Like you could." Then his hand went to his belt. Secura thought he was going for a lightsaber, and prepared to attack. Starkiller instead unbuckled the belt, the leather cloth sliding off his waist, nine hilts attached to it.

"You need these, right?" he asked as he tossed them into the air, Secura catching them. _His cooperation is strange. What happened to him to make him surrender? _she wondered. She motioned for two clones to secure the Sith.

As Starkiller was led toward the landing craft, Secura walked toward the hut, but stopped short of actually entering. She sensed something there. Something she didn't want to know about. As she walked back toward the ship, she wondered if Starkiller saw something in the creepy hut.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aayla Secura was faced with good news, bad news, more good news, and more bad news.

Good news: She actually captured the legendary Starkiller, who had once almost killed her.  
Bad news: The ship he had come in had called for reinforcements.  
More good news: Skywalker and his ships were on the way to lend support.  
More bad news: Secura's ship was about to be destroyed.

"Where is Skywalker?" she snapped in annoyance as the ship shook again from an explosion. Almost on cue, multiple cruisers came out of hyperspace. On the hologram projector, Skywalker's figure appeared.

"Need help Master Secura?" Skywalker asked as his ships fired on the Separatist cruisers.

"General! The ship can't take much more! We have to get out of here!" Commander Bly said. Secura nodded and said "Yes, but first we have to get the prisoner.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller sat in his cell. The ship was rocking repeatedly from attacks. "Well, this was a good time to surrender," he muttered in annoyance. He sensed two people approaching, and Aayla Secura appeared, followed by Commander Bly.

"Come on, the ship is lost," Secura said as she deactivated the ray shields. Starkiller stood up and walked forward.

"First we get my lightsabers," he said. Secura smiled a little and said "Already taken care of." Bly walked forward and held out Starkiller's belt, all nine lightsabers still on it. "Thank you," he said as he buckled it back on his waist.

The trio then ran down hallways, dodging explosions and cutting down battle droids.

"You're actually killing your own battle droids?" Secura asked as Starkiller sliced open another droid. "Never liked battle droids," he said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

The three continued through the hallways until the heard the familiar humming of lightsaber blades nearby. They turned the corner to see Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano cutting down more battle droids. When they were done, they turned. "What's he doing here?" Skywalker asked, pointing an accusing finger at Starkiller.

"General Starkiller has surrendered to Republic forces," Secura said. Skywalker's jaw dropped, as did Ahsoka's. "You're kidding me," Skywalker said. Starkiller shook his head and said "Nope. I'm a prisoner."

Before anything else could be said, Captain Rex showed up and said "We must move! The ship's about to be destroyed!" All six individuals ran for a ship docked nearby. They picked up two additional clone troopers along the way.

"So how'd you get in?" Secura asked Skywalker. "Crashed into your ship," Skywalker said sheepishly. The group ran down another hallway until they saw the ship docked nearby.

The eight ran forward, but Starkiller sensed something was wrong. As he got closer to the escape ship, he turned to see a large wave of fire, no doubt from the ship's destruction, flew toward them.

Without thinking, Starkiller threw his hands toward the escaping fighters. The Force slammed into them, knocking them into the airlock. Starkiller used the Force to close the doors behind them as he turne back to the explosion flying towards him.

He threw both his hands forward, using the Force to try and stop the fire. He held strong as the fire seemed to slightly pull back. But it wasn't enough. Starkiller felt his control fading. He felt like his body was on fire, which, ironically, is probably what it was about to be.

Then his control broke, and everything seemed to slow down. The fire moved slowly toward Starkiller, who couldn't move at all. Then something appeared in front of him.

It was the transparent form of a man. It wasn't the man in white. This man wore some kind of leather hood and cape, with a brown tunic and leather boots. The man's hood was up, but Starkiller could see his sad face.

"_I never wanted this for you. I never wanted _any _of this for you. I'm sorry, Galen_," the man said. Starkiller wanted to say something, but found he couldn't. The man disappeared, and the flames roared forward.

Starkiller felt immense pain, and the last thing he remembered before being consumed in the flames was a tear in his eye and Ahsoka screaming.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, big cliffhanger. I wondered if it was too soon to make Starkiller turn from the Dark Side, but then again I never said he was becoming a Jedi. Next chapter has Starkiller gravely injured, suffering hallucinations and visions. His loyalties will be tested, as will his sanity.**


	12. Sith Crash

**Okay, starting where we left off...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everything hurt.

Starkiller could see flashes of light. He was awake one second, blackened out the next. But he managed to see a few things.

He saw Ahsoka and Skywalker grab him and pull him through the airlock. He saw Secura yelling at the pilot to get out of there. He saw bright flashes and he realized they were explosions. Then he blacked out once more, his last thoughts of the man he had seen...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka stood next to Starkiller, assessing the damage done to him. He had been torn up pretty bad.

The cloth around his legs had been totally burned away, leaving only his dark pants, which had a few holes burned in them. His arms and chest had taken the worst damage. His black suit was more than halfway gone, leaving only his chest, waist, and legs covered, and even those had holes burned in them. The claws that were on his fingers were gone, along with his sleeves, although his wrist computer was still attached. Ahsoka saw that his skin was extra pale, and he had multiple scars on his exposed limbs. Ahsoka looked at his right shoulder and saw a tattoo there. It was red, and looked like a circle that had been partly cut away. Two sharp ends came up on either side, with a hooked spike coming from the center. Ahsoka had seen that symbol before...

Before Ahsoka could think much more, she heard Starkiller's breathing. It was slower, and pained, as if every breath hurt.

Starkiller's helmet was in good condition, probably from the fact that it was made from Mandalorian Iron. There were a few burns here in there, but all-in-all, he was at least alive. "Let's get him to the medical bay," Skywalker said.

Ahsoka nodded, and the two began to drag the Sith Lord to said destination.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Secura was talking with Yularen. "We have to dock. Our prisoner is in critical condition," she said. "Docking in the middle of a battle? Are all Jedi so reckless?" Yularen asked, annoyed.

"Just the good ones," Secura smirked. Just as the ship was about to attach to the _Resolute_, multiple vulture droids flew in and fired at the cockpit. Sparks flew, and the pilots were knocked out, one of their helmets hitting a switch on the dashboard.

"Blast! The hyperdrive's been activated!" Rex yelled in alarm. Secura quickly reached out and turned the controls away from the _Resolute_. The Jedi then watched as the view lightened up, and the ship erupted into hyperspace.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skywalker and Ahsoka stood over Starkiller's unconscious form. His mask was helping him breathe, but they had attached some equipment to him to assist his recovery.

"He risked his life to save us," Skywalker said quietly. Ahsoka nodded, but said nothing. The two turned as the door opened and Secura walked in, followed by Commander Bly. "I need you two up on the bridge," she said.

"You don't need us both. Bly and Master Skywalker should be enough. I need to stay here with Starkiller," Ahsoka protested. Skywalker was about to chastise her when Secura said "We need everyone we can on the bridge Ahsoka. It's the only way you can help him."

Ahsoka was quiet, but nodded in defeat. Then Rex walked in, a grave look on his face. "We have a problem," he said as he turned on the computer to show an image of a ship flying towards... A star.

"The coordinates were put in wrong. We're about to smash head-on into a star," he told them. Skywalker nodded and said "Let's go, Rex. See if we can fix that." Rex and Skywalker left the room, the door losing behind them.

"We'd better go with them," Secura said. Ahsoka nodded and followed the Jedi, taking one last look back towards the Sith Lord.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the bridge, Rex and Skywalker were working on the circuits, while Bly was attempting to change the flight course.

"Nav computer's fried," Bly growled in anger, punching the machine. "If we shut down the power, we can reset the coordinates," Skywalker suggested. "But that'll cut off Starkiller's life support!" Ahsoka protested.

"We have to do it Ahsoka. If not, all of us are going to die," Secura said grimly. Ahsoka sighed and took the pilot's chair while Skywalker worked on the controls in the back of the cockpit. "Power off... Now," he said.

The power began to shut down, the auxiliary power the only thing keeping the ship going. "Prepare to shut it down on my mark. Three... Two... One... Now!" Ahsoka yelled. Skywalker hit the auxiliary power, the ship shutting down completely.

The ship blasted out of hyperspace, a large bright star in front of them. Ahsoka began to turn the ship as the others were bombarded by the star's gravity. Secura, Skywalker, and Rex were all knocked against the back wall, leaving them unable to reach the auxiliary power switch.

As the star grew closer, Secura and Skywalker both extended their hands. The auxiliary power switch flipped up, everyone falling to the floor as the gravity was re-engaged. Ahsoka reacted quickly, going around the star and using its gravity as a slingshot.

The ship flew past the star, a planet becoming visible in the window. "Well, we had to hit something," Ahsoka muttered as the ship descended towards the atmosphere.

Entering the atmosphere was rocky, to say the least. The ship began bucking from the turbulence. There was a sickening lurch as one of the engines flew off. "Well, this is gonna be painful," Skywalker said as the ship prepared to (crash) land.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the medical bay, Starkiller sat up as his life support was re-engaged. "Who the hell's driving this thing?!" he roared. It was the only thing that came to mind for him to say. But he felt the pain once more and a bright flash filled his vision. The images returned.

_Dooku was with a young boy, teaching him how to shoot lightning..._

_That blonde woman from before held an emerald blade, a confident smirk on her face..._

_Sidious advanced on Starkiller, saying "You brought this on yourself when you betrayed me"..._

Starkiller's vision returned, and he let out a roar of pain. The medical droid was flung against the wall as Starkiller released a Force Repulse, destroying most of the medical lab. Including his life support.

Starkiller's hand went to his chest, which began to hurt. "Not good," he muttered as he fell back, the blackness threatening to swallow him once more...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ship hit the ground hard. And that pretty much sums it up. But to the people in the cockpit, it seemed more than that. They felt every bump, every jump, fearing that the ship could explode and kill them any second.

After about a minute, the ship stopped moving, and everyone quickly began climbing out. Skywalker and Ahsoka tried to go after Starkiller, but the way was blocked. Part of the ship had caved in, cutting off access to the medical bay.

"We'll go in from the outside," Skywalker said. Ahsoka wasn't sure that would work, but it was the only idea they had.

Skywalker and Ahsoka ran outside, then turned to the ship. "Now where do we begin cutting?" Ahsoka asked. Before Skywalker could answer, he felt something strange in the Force. Then part of the ship blew open, and everyone ducked down to dodge the debris (say that five times fast).

Skywalker and Ahsoka looked up to see a large circular hole in a section of the ship, and a form began crawling out.

Starkiller was using his arms to drag himself outside, but Skywalker and his Padawan ran forward to give him a lift, lying him on his back outside. "Nice landing," Starkiller coughed, trying to sound upbeat.

"Think you could have done a better job?" Ahsoka asked. Starkiller coughed a few times and said "I would have used the Force to land it gently. Just an idea." Ahsoka, Secura, and Skywalker looked at each other, all three sharing a look of slight embarrassment.

Ahsoka looked back down at Starkiller. He wasn't saying anything else.

She put her head on his chest, only to hear his heart beating. Barely.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In about an hour, the group set up a campfire, a makeshift tent, and a perimeter around the area. Ahsoka looked inside the tent, where Secura was checking on Starkiller.

"He doesn't have much time. That helmet can only help him so much. We have to find help tonight," Secura told the young Padawan. Skywalker walked up in time to hear her say that.

"Okay, me and Rex can head north. You can take Bly and head south, while Ahsoka guards Starkiller here," Skywalker told Secura. The Twi'Lek shook her head and said "No. We must all move tonight. It's the only way to get back in time."

"We can't all leave him!" Ahsoka protested. Skywalker backed her up, saying "He'll be defenseless. We can't let him die."

"We cannot move him. We will leave him behind with Rex while the rest of us look for help. That is the way it must be. The Force will decide if he lives or dies," Secura told them.

Then, out of nowhere, Starkiller began laughing hysterically. "The Force will decide? I hope your plan is better than your lightsaber skills!" Starkiller yelled, still lying on the ground.

"Calm down, General. The more effort you spend, the less chance of survival you have," Secura warned. Starkiller didn't listen, instead using his arms to sit himself up, wincing at the pain.

"I refuse to die. Not until I find out why I'm seeing all these visions!" he snapped as he attempted to stand up. Secura and Ahsoka quickly held him down. He attempted to struggle, yelling out "You hear me, Father?! You see what you've done to me?!"

Ahsoka had no idea what Starkiller was talking about, but she didn't think about it. Her thoughts were on holding Starkiller's arm down, and he was strong.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" Starkiller yelled as he released a Force Repulse. Secura, Ahsoka, and Skywalker were blown away from the tent (which miraculously still stood after that Repulse).

Ahsoka quickly stood up and ran towards the Sith Lord. But it was too late. He had knocked himself out from the effort of the Repulse.

"We must hurry. The fool may have shortened our chances," Secura said. Bly then ran up, saying "General. I found something."

Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Secura turned to see Bly holding what appeared to be a piece of wood. But when Secura held it, she saw carvings on it. Including one of a tree.

"Someone was looking for giant trees," Skywalker noted, putting the tablet in Ahsoka's backpack. Ahsoka turned to Starkiller and knelt by his feet, saying "Hang in there."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him," Rex said. Ahsoka gave him a look, and he added "I promise not to shoot, maim, or injure him in any way."

Ahsoka nodded and headed for the search party. The three Jedi and three clone troopers headed out, running as fast as they can. They didn't have time to waste.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A while later, the group fell into a heavy trot, the three Jedi out in front. "I sense your worry for Starkiller," Secura said to Ahsoka. The Padawan lowered her head, as if she were ashamed of that fact.

"I know he's the enemy, and he's killed people, but I can't help but feel that he can be on our side," Ahsoka said, trying to explain her reasoning.

"I understand, Ahsoka. I, too, knew a dark warrior who I thought could become a Jedi again. And soon, he did," Secura said, remembering her old master.

Skywalker knew what she was talking about. He had heard of Quinlan Vos.

"But I realized something. I could not risk thousands of souls just to save one," Secura added. Ahsoka thought about that for a few seconds. "Maybe. Doesn't mean I can't try," Ahsoka said confidently. Secura glanced at Skywalker, who shrugged in humor.

Secura shook her head and rolled her eyes. Those two were very much alike. Secura then wondered how Starkiller was faring.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now nightfall, and Rex sat next to the campfire, his helmet next to him and his weapon on his lap. Every now and then he would look behind him and check on Starkiller. Every now and then, the strained breathing from the helmet would be interrupted by mumbling. Rex heard things like "Father", "Dooku", and "Kashyyyk".

Rex shook his head, trying to stay awake. Then he heard some of the tall grass rustling. He immediately put his helmet on and grabbed his blaster, ready for anything.

He stood up and walked backwards toward Starkiller, checking on the Sith Lord. Still unconscious. No mumbling.

"Sometimes I hate this job," Rex muttered as he began pacing, his trigger finger at attention.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka sighed in relief when she saw the enormous trees. They were here.

The group walked up to a nearby tree and looked around. "I don't see or sense anybody," Skywalker said. "No life signs nearby," Bly agreed. Then from above came a rustling sound. The three Jedi looked up to see something massive falling from the tree. Falling toward Bly.

"Look out!" Secura yelled as she tackled the clone. The two landed, the object crashing two feet away. Then more became falling, and the group had to start rolling, jumping, and turning to dodge the objects.

"Under the tree!" Skywalker yelled. The others nodded and ran under the bark. "Well, we know why it's deserted now," Skywalker noted dryly. "It's a deathtrap! You'd have to be insane to stay here!" Ahsoka said.

"But someone seems to have found a use for them," Secura said. Ahsoka and Skywalker turned and saw what looked like a trail made from dragging these giant seed pods.

"Well, let's go," Skywalker said as he took off running. Ahsoka and Secura looked at each other, a sense of amusement on their faces. Then they followed the eager Jedi, the clones right behind them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rex continued his patrol of the small area. He felt uneasy, like something was watching him. He heard the grass rustle again, and immediately whirled around, blaster at the ready.

He stood there for a few moments, his eyes on the grass. Then he heard a familiar hissing sound behind him. Rex turned to see Starkiller stumble out of the tent, his ruby lightsaber blade in his right hand. His left was on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Rex yelled at him, thinking Starkiller was about to attack him. "We *cough* have company," Starkiller replied. Rex turned and looked around. "I don't see anyhing," he said.

Starkiller walked up beside him and said "You can't sense them, but they're here." Then, as if on cue, a loud screech came from the grass to their right. They turned to see some kind of bird-like beast erupt from the grass.

The beast charged toward the two, roaring as it came. "Mastif phalones. I've heard about these," Starkiller said as he threw his left hand out, Lightning flying toward the beast. It roared in pain as it was thrown back into the grass.

Rex prepared to fire until a heavy weight slammed into his back. He fell and heard growling over his head. One of the beasts had jumped him from behind. The phalone roared and prepared to bite down. Rex then heard a sizzling sound, and something thudded on the ground next to him. The phalone fell off of him, and Rex looked up.

The phalone's head had been separated from its body. Rex looked to see Starkiller standing above him, putting his lightsaber back on his belt. The Sith held out a helping hand. Rex grabbed it, and Starkiller pulled him up.

"Thanks," Rex said. Starkiller coughed and fell to his knee, saying "Don't mention it." Then he fell on his stomach, out cold again. Rex sighed and began dragging the Sith back toward the tent.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At that same moment, Ahsoka, Secura, and Skywalker deactivated their lightsabers. A group of mastif phalones had attacked them as well. It had not gone too well.

"Lucky and Flash are dead," Bly reported. He then looked behind him. He had managed to shoot one of the phalones in the head, its dead carcass now lying nearby.

"These are mastif phalones. We must be on Maridun," Secura reported. "We have to keep moving. Every second is crucial," Skywalker said. The three remaining warriors nodded and they all began following the trail again.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was beginning to rise when they found civilization.

It looked like a village made from the seed pods they had just avoided. "Pod central," Skywalker noted. The four walked down the hill toward the village.

The village was populated by small creatures with large yellow eyes and tails. The locals didn't look too happy to see armed visitors entering their village.

One of the villagers walked forward. This one was obviously the oldest here, as he had a large beard and walked with a cane. He reminded Ahsoka a little bit of master Yoda.

"What have you come here for?" the old one asked. He had a bit of an accent, Ahsoka noted.

"We are Jedi. Peacekeepers. Our ship has crashed, and we need medical help," Secura said.

"Peacekeepers? Violence only breeds violence, Jedi. For instance, that weapon you carry," the old one said, pointing an accusatory finger at Secura's lightsaber. "We only use violence to fight for freedom," Ahsoka protested.

"And freedom requires death? War?" the old one inquired. Skywalker and Secura looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "We came to this planet to get away from the destruction and violence of your war. Your arrival will only be our end," he continued.

"Either way, we still need your help," Skywalker said, stepping forward. "I'm afraid I can't. For my people," the old creature said as he began walking away.

"Please. Can't we have a few medical supplies? Our friend is dying!" Ahsoka pleaded. The old man stopped, and sighed. he waved his hand, and one of the locals walked forward.

"I cannot let someone die on my watch. My son, Wag Too, is a healer. He will go with you to your friend. But only one Jedi can go," the old man said. "You don't trust us?" Skywalker asked.

"We cannot afford someone kidnapping our only healer," the old one replied. Skywalker turned to Ahsoka and said "Snips. You go ahead, alright?" Ahsoka blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"Take Bly with you. Extra support. And don't argue, you'll need help if the phalones attack again," Secura added, noticing Ahsoka about to argue.

The Padawan nodded and began running in the direction they had come from. "We'll be back soon," Ahsoka called back. Wag Too jumped into the air and formed into a ball shape, rolling after Ahsoka with Bly right behind them. They ran through the grass and disappeared from sight.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the campsite, Rex leaned on the side of the makeshift tent, blaster at the ready. Those creatures hadn't been back since Starkiller decapitated one of them. That bady had served as rex's dinner, and its meat hadn't been too bad after a while of cooking.

Rex heard movement from the tent and looked in. Starkiller sat up, saying "Here they come." Rex leaped to attention, Starkiller struggling to get up. "That's not wise," Rex warned. Starkiller chuckled and said "Who said I was wise? You want wisdom, talk to Master Yoda."

Rex smiled slightly and looked around, waiting for an attack. He heard the hiss of a lightsaber blade behind him, and Starkiller walked out. He wasn't holding it in reverse-style.

A phalone jumped from the grass and roared at the two. Starkiller chuckled and stuck out his hand. The phalone yelped in pain as a Force Push sent it flying into the air.

Two more leaped from the grass, hissing. Starkiller prepared his lightsaber. He couldn't use the Force again, or else he'd fall unconscious. The phalones charged. Rex fired a blast that hit one in the head, killing it.

The other kept charging, Starkiller shoving Rex out of the way and diving to the side. The phalone smashed into the tent, knocking it into pieces. As Starkiller began standing up, he sensed something behind him.

He turned to see Ahsoka, Bly, and some rolling furball approaching. "About time, rookie," Starkiller said as Ahsoka ran up to him. "Don't call me rookie," she said, but she was happy that he was at least able to crack jokes.

Wag Too leaped and began running around the phalone with a rope. After he went around it a few times, he pulled on the rope, trying to knock the creature down by pulling out its legs. Ahsoka, Bly, and Rex went to help, all four pulling on the rope. The legs gave way. The phalone landed on its side.

Starkiller stumbled forward and activated his lightsaber, ready for the kill. "Don't!" Wag Too cried. Starkiller locked eyes with the beast, and then he raised his hand. The beast growled a little, and then closed its eyes.

"It's out cold. Just like me," Starkiller said as he fell backwards, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand. "Whoa there, Starkiller," Ahsoka said, checking him. He was breathing, but weakly.

"Don't worry about it. He's in good hands," Wag Too said. Ahsoka sighed, saying "He'd better be grateful for this."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller woke up surrounded by little creatures, all of them watching him closely. "Sorry, no autographs today," he said weakly. Ahsoka walked up and said "You give autographs?"

Starkiller chuckled slightly and looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of hut. the furry creatures walked outside as the one from before came in.

"It'll be hard to heal him with that helmet on," the little guy asked. Starkiller turned his head and said "Could you cover up the entrance?" Ahsoka nodded and pulled a cloth over the door, away from prying eyes.

Starkiller lifted his left wrist and used his right hand to push a few buttons on the comm. Then a hissing sound came from his helmet, and it moved slightly. "You're gonna have to pull that off," he said.

"Won't you die?" Ahsoka asked. "Not immediately. I can survive for a while without it," Starkiller replied. Ahsoka knelt down and gently pulled the helmet off the Sith Lord's head. Ahsoka Tano and Starkiller were face-to-face for the first time.

Starkiller's face was a little different than she imagined. She pictured someone bald, with evil red eyes, sharp teeth, and maybe a few scars. Starkiller only had one of those traits.

He would be handsome if his skin wasn't so pale, and he didn't have so many scars on his face. His brown eyes were peaceful, a sense of calm floating in them. He had short black hair, which Ahsoka wasn't expecting. He didn't look evil now. He looked like a seriously battle-scarred Jedi.

"I pictured you differently," Ahsoka said, a small smile on her face. Starkiller smiled back, saying "I'm better-looking than you thought, right?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. He needs to heal," Wag Too said as he began preparing some oil from the pods, which apparently is good for healing. Ahsoka nodded and prepared to leave. "So long, Starkiller," she said as she opened the cloth outside.

"Ahsoka," he said. She turned to see him watching her. "My name is Galen," he said. Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she walked outside partially stunned. So he did have a name.

She looked up to see the sun setting. She sensed someone approaching, and turned to see Aayla Secura walking forward. "You did good today, Padawan. Our prisoner is alive and well," Secura praised, a small smile on her face.

"I just hope he doesn't stay our prisoner. He can really help us," Ahsoka said. Secura nodded, saying "I know. I see that now. But remember, Ahsoka. Once you turn to the Dark Side, it always stays with you. Even if you turn back to the Jedi way."

Ahsoka understood what she was saying, and added "You were right, Master Secura. If I had stayed behind, he might not be here now."

Ahsoka then turned back to look at the sunset. "That may be. But I sense our troubles on this planet are not over," Secura said, watching the sunset with the Padawan. Ahsoka felt it too, but she didn't care at the moment. She just enjoyed the view, happy that she helped save a life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, that was a big chapter, in length and plot. Next chapter has Starkiller making a big decision, and he has another destination in mind. But will the Republic let him go?**

**Okay, everyone. Thank you to my readers and my reviewers, and happy holidays.**

**P.S. Did you know they're making a Force Unleashed II? That's crazy!**


	13. Fighting for Peace

**Now that Starkiller is becoming more human, whose side will he choose?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ahsoka woke up, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. She then began rubbing her eyes and stood up, looking forward to another day in the Lurmen colony. Actually, they'd only been there one day. While there, the three Jedi and two clones had decided to assist the colony with its chores and duties.

Starkiller was still recovering, the cloth over his hut to hide his face from everyone else.

Ahsoka walked outside to see that Rex, Bly, Secura, and Skywalker already awake. Rex was helping a group of Lurmen balance some baskets, while Secura and SKywalker were talking with themselves, most likely about Starkiller.

Ahsoka then saw Bly run up to Secura and Skywalker. Their faces looked alarmed. Ahsoka ran up and asked "What's wrong?"

"We got a Separatist ship coming our way," Bly said gravely. Ahsoka felt her blood run cold. "You sure?" she asked, dreading the answer. Bly just nodded.

"I'm not surprised," an unfamiliar voice said behind them. They all looked up, and every jaw dropped.

There stood Starkiller, his helmet tucked under his arm. He looked a lot better, with a few bandages around his arms, chest, and legs. But he still had the scars on his face.

Since the others were too shocked too speak (even Ahsoka, who didn't expect him to show his face to the rest of the group), Starkiller continued speaking. "Dooku normally sends ships into neutral territory for extra firepower and tactical advantage. I always tried to stop it, but I couldn't," he said.

Skywalker was the first to come to his senses. "Well, we need to stop them. That part's obvious," he said, looking into the distance. "I wouldn't recommend fighting them head-on," Starkiller said, his eyes locked on the approaching ship.

Ahsoka understood what he meant. "If we attack, they might call for reinforcements. The Lurmen won't stand a chance!" she said. Starkiller nodded, saying "Precisely."

"We better decide quickly," Rex said as the ship landed a short distance from the village. "Maybe I can talk to them. Get them to leave," Starkiller suggested. "Then you'd have to go with them, and you're too valuable a prisoner," Secura protested.

At that moment, the old leader of the Lurmen, Tee Watt Kaa, walked forward. "I should have known your enemies would follow you here!" he said angrily. "They would've come here anyway. They don't know we're here," Starkiller protested.

"And they must not find out. If they did, they would annihilate this village, us with it," Secura said. "You must leave and hide, before they find you," Kaa told them.

"And what about you? The Separatists will try to take over your village," Skywalker told the diminutive leader. "If they do, then we will not fight them. We will remain neutral, no matter what," Kaa said as he turned to leave.

"This isn't gonna go well," Starkiller said as he put his helmet back on. Ahsoka stared at him, and he said "What?"

His voice was back to that deep, terrifying tone it had when they first met. "Why did you show your face? I thought you were trying to hide it," Ahsoka questioned.

"I thought I'd see the light of day with my own eyes for once. It's hard to do through a helmet," he said as he turned toward his hut, limping slightly while he walked away.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kaa went to meet the new "visitors", the others were getting ready to leave, Wag Too helped Ahsoka pack some bags full of food while Skywalker secured a way to leave.

The clones attempted to help Starkiller, whose renewed deep, dark voice said "Don't worry. I'm okay enough to walk." While waiting, the Sith Lord began polishing his lightsabers.

Secura felt a surge of anger. Starkiller had killed numerous Jedi to get those lightsabers. But the dark warrior picked that up easily.

"I don't blame you for feeling angry," he said, not looking up. She was about to protest with some story about how Jedi didn't get angry when Skywalker walked back in.

"Okay, let's go," he ordered, waving them forward. Starkiller put his lightsabers back on his belt and stood, groaning slightly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaa walked up to the ship, a group of battle droids standing nearby a rather large Neimoidian.

"I am general Lok Durd," the Neimoidian said in a flamboyant fashion. "I am Tee Watt Kaa, of the Lurmen colony. How may I help you?" the Lurmen leader asked.

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance. You should consider you and your people lucky," Durd said as he walked forward, past Kaa. Kaa wanted to protest, but he had a suspicion the Separatist general wouldn't listen.

Then Kaa heard the general say something that chilled his bones. "Ransack this place," the overweight Neimoidian commanded. The battle droids complied, walking into the village and causing mayhem.

They knocked over a few huts, smashed canopies, broke baskets. And then they began opening fire.

"Why are they attacking us?!" Wag Too asked in alarm. Starkiller spoke up, saying "Dooku's tactics. He'll attack anyone. That's what the battle droids are for." Then the Sith reached for his lightsaber.

"Don't do it. The second they discover us, it's the end of the Lurmen," Secura said, holding her arm out in front of Starkiller to block him. "We just gotta make it to the grass without being seen," Skywalker said, pointing at the tall plants.

The group snuck away, Starkiller muttering something about "That fat slob Lok Durd."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while, the group stopped in a clearing a distance from the village. Ahsoka, Skywalker, and the two clone troopers were sitting down, eating some fruit. Secura stood, watching over the grass, while Starkiller paced back and forth.

"You need to learn patience," Secura said to their Sith prisoner. Starkiller gave a small huff, never stopping his pacing. "You should sit and rest. You're still injured," Skywalker suggested.

"I'm fine. Just nervous. I don't like this. Why would Dooku send such a small force to this planet?" the Sith said, stopping his pacing.

"Maybe he knows the Lurmen won't fight back. Like they have no pride," Rex said. Ahsoka shrugged and said "I call it no courage."

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to your beliefs, Ahsoka," Secura chastised. Starkiller turned to her and said "And my belief is that we have to get off this planet. And there's only one place here with a ship."

"The Separatists," Ahsoka finished. Bly stood up, saying "This oughta be fun."

"How do we find them?" Skywalker asked. Starkiller pointed lazily into some nearby grass. Everyone looked to see a probe droid float from the grass. "Get it!" Ahsoka yelled, jumping up.

The probe droid attempted to flee, but something held it in place. Starkiller stood there calmly, his left hand in a claw-like shape. "You knew it was there?" Secura asked. Starkiller nodded and said "I disabled its transmissions. No worries."

Skywalker walked toward the droid, which struggled slightly. The Jedi then used his communicator and hacked into the droid with a cable, a hologram of a base appearing.

"Alright, now we know where they are," Skywalker said cheerfully as he pulled the cable out from the droid. Starkiller casually closed his fingers, the probe droid getting crushed by the Force and falling to the ground.

"Okay, it looks like there's one of those giant trees near the base. We can use that to scout the clankers," Bly noted while looking at the hologram. "Sounds like a plan. Now let's go, I want to get to Coruscant as soon as possible," Starkiller said happily as he headed in the direction of the base.

"Is he joking?" Secura asked. "With him, you never know," Ahsoka said, smiling and marching after the Sith Lord.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pretty soon, all six were standing at the top of one of the death-trees. Starkiller was using a built-in zoom option in his helmet to scout the base. "I might have miscalculated," Starkiller muttered.

"They've got some heavy defenses, and a lot of troops," Starkiller reported. He continued searching until he saw something promising. "A small shuttle. That's our way out," he said.

Then he saw something bad. "Oh no. They've finished it," he said gravely. "Finished what?" Ahsoka asked.

"The defoliator," Starkiller said. Before anyone could ask, he said "It's a weapon meant to kill organic matter, but leave things like metal completely intact. Let's the Separatists kill their enemies, but leave their battle droids in perfect condition."

The others were thunderstruck. "So what're they doing here?" Bly asked. "I think they're about to test it on their droids. We never had a chance for field tests. Things usually went wrong. It's a very unstable weapon," Starkiller said dryly, throwing a glance at the three Jedi.

"Well, we'll need a closer look. Me and Rex'll check it out," Bly said as he and the Captain rappelled down to the ground. Starkiller watched as two battle droids walked away from the base into a clearing. And that Rex and Bly were getting near their position.

"Uh oh," Starkiller muttered. "What?" Secura asked in alarm. "I think Durd's about to test the defoliator. And Rex and Bly are in the hot zone," Starkiller told her.

As soon as he finished that sentence, a projectile appeared on the horizon. "Here it goes," Skywalker said apprehensively.

The soldiers seemed to understand immediately, as they turned and started running back towards the tree. The missile hit the ground next to the battle droids. When it exploded, it created a wave of fiery death.

The flames flew toward Rex and Bly. They were too far from the tree...

Then they felt themselves being lifted into the air by an unseen force. They flew up towards the tree, the explosion burning the ground behind them. Ahsoka, Secura, and Skywalker turned to see Starkiller holding his hands in the air. He had saved the two clone troopers.

As he lowered them onto the branch, they all looked over the burned area.

"This is... Horrible," Ahsoka said in horror. "And what they're gonna do next might be worse," Starkiller said. All heads turned to him. "They have yet to test it on live creatures. And we've got a whole village of creatures who refuse to resist," he explained.

Ahsoka felt a chill in her bones. Starkiller was probably right. Why else would they bring the weapon to this planet?

"Dooku would really do something like this? I thought he had some shred of mercy in him," Skywalker said darkly. Starkiller chuckled and said "You don't know Dooku that well, do you?"

"Regardless, we have to help the Lurmen," Secura cut in. "Alright. First we cut the droids' communications back at their base and cripple them. Then we take that shuttle and help out the Lurmen," Skywalker told them. They nodded and began planning.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was night time at the droid base. It was quiet, but that doesn't mean they let down their guard. Four battle droids stood at the gate inside the base. Their blasters were at the ready, waiting for an attack. What they didn't expect was a dark form emerging from the tall grass with a prisoner.

"Halt. Who are you?' one of the droids asked. The dark figure growled and wrapped his fingers into a fist. The battle droid that questioned him had its head crushed, its useless body falling to the ground.

"Recognize me now?" he asked. "Yes General Starkiller!" one of the other droids said. They then looked at his prisoner. A young Togruta girl that had her wrists tied behind her back with some kind of vine. She looked miserable, and maybe slightly embarrassed.

"I need to get inside. I wish to... Interrogate this Jedi scum," he said darkly, his creepy breathing continuing. "Yes sir," one of the droids said. It motioned to a guard tower, and the main gate opened. Starkiller nodded and gave the Togruta a kick. She was knocked forward and threw a glare at her Sith captor. Then she walked forward grudgingly.

Starkiller followed her, chuckling slightly. When the gates closed behind them, Ahsoka muttered "Was the kick necessary?" Starkiller shrugged and said "Probably not. But I'm a slave to appearances." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and continued her role as the sad prisoner.

Now, when Starkiller walkd inside through the gates, the three remaining battle droids on duty turned to watch him walk inside. And when they turned, three figures jumped behind them, grabbed their heads, and twisted them. All three droids had their heads pulled from their bodies, leaving no guards at the gate. "Nice work boys," Skywalker said to Rex and Bly as he threw down the battle droid head in his hands to the ground.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The five battle droids in the communications tower jumped in surprise when the door opened behind them suddenly. In walked Starkiller, the Togruta prisoner falling to the floor in front of him.

"Oh. I think I took a wrong turn," Starkiller said in an embarrassed tone. "Can anyone give me directions?" he asked. One of the battle droids walked up to speak to him. And then he struck.

He lashed out with a kick, the battle droid stumbling back. Ahsoka stuck out her foot, and the droid tripped over her leg. The other droids turned, and Starkiller threw his hands forward. Lightning flew forth, striking the four battle droids. They all jumped and shook from the electricity before falling over, unmoving. Starkiller then casually lit up his lightsaber and stabbed down, hitting the fifth battle droid.

Ahsoka stood up, and Starkiller cut the vines off her hands. He then pulled her lightsaber off his belt and held it out. "Not bad," Ahsoka said, looking over the destroyed droids and taking her lightsaber.

"Thanks. Good acting, by the way," he said casually. Ahsoka smiled and looked out the window. She saw a blue lightsaber blade swinging in the dark, destroying the last of the battle droids on the elevated walkways on the walls.

Starkiller waited, and then held his hand out. The gate inside opened, and Skywalker ran in, followed by Bly and Rex. They hid behind some crates and waited for a couple of battle droids to pass before taking them out.

"This is going better than I thought it would," Starkiller muttered , impressed. He and Ahsoka headed for the exit, ready to meet with their comrades.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes and a whole bunch of dead battle droids later, the six heroes met up at the shuttle. "Good work, everyone," Secura praised. That mission had gone smoothly.

"Yeah. But now comes the hard part. No sneaking around this time," Starkiller said. They all nodded. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Think we could use those?" Starkiller asked, gesturing behind them.

There appeared to be two gray boxes lying nearby. They looked plain, but they all knew what they were. "Shield generators! Let's take 'em with us," Bly said as he and Rex went to secure the generators. Luckily they came with hover technology, so Bly and Rex didn't have to carry them.

They all climbed into the shuttle, Skywalker and Ahsoka at the controls. They took off, anxiously awaiting the oncoming battle.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was morning in the Lurmen village when a ship appeared and landed nearby. The shuttle's rear doors opened, and out walked the six heroes from before.

"What are you doing here? Your presense will put us in danger!" Kaa protested. "Little too late for that. The Separatists are on their way. Ready to incinerate this village," Starkiller said out loud, so all the Lurmen could hear him.

"If that is the way it must be, then very well. We will not abandon our homes," Kaa said stubbornly.

Ahsoka and Starkiller sighed in exasperation. "Well, let's get to work," Skywalker said, heading back to the ship to get the shield generators.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as Skywalker and Rex finished setting up the generators, Starkiller spotted the enemy on the horizon.

When he reported this, Secura turned and said "Set up the blockade."

Ahsoka and Skywalker nodded. They then used the Force to pull in some spare giant pods from the village as a kind of wall. It wasn't perfect, but it was something.

Secura turned back to Starkiller to issue orders to him, but he wasn't there. She gasped as she looked toward the enemy forces. Starkiller was running head-on towards them. "Oh no," she said in a whisper.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lok Durd was busy fantasizing about a promotion when the battle droid lieutenant said "Sir, we have someone approaching from the village."

"Is it that foolish old creature?" Durd asked, annoyed. "No sir. It looks like... Genral Starkiller," the droid reported. Durd immediately jumped to attention. "Starkiller? Here?!" he asked in alarm. He had met the Sith Lord once before. And he had been scared to death during that encounter.

The dark form reached the forces, and it was indeed Starkiller. He looked badly injured though. "General Lok Durd," the Sith Lord said with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Um, uh... Hello, um, Lord Starkiller. We were, um, about to test our defoliator. We finally have it working right," Durd said nervously. "You're about to test it on innocent creatures. I won't allow it," Starkiller growled.

"Well, it's just, uh... Count Dooku's orders, sir," Durd said, smiling sheepishly. "Then get Dooku on the comm, _NOW_," Starkiller said dangerously. Durd nodded and activated the communicator on the tank, an image of Dooku appearing in front of Starkiller.

"I knew your death was too much to ask for," Dooku sighed. "Bite me. Call off this attack," Starkiller barked. Dooku gave a cruel smile. "Just one problem: I know you surrendered to the Jedi. They're probably with you right now, protecting these colonists. You have seceded from the Separatists. You betrayed us."

Dooku paused, and then continued speaking. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. This isn't your first betrayal," he said. Starkiller cocked his head in confusion and said "What do you mean?" Dooku ignored him, turning to Lok Durd.

"Durd. Starkiller is no longer part of the Separatist army. If you kill him, I can promise you a substantial bonus," Dooku said before cutting the transmission.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Durd said as he waved his hand forward. The droids advanced and aimed their blasters. Starkiller sighed and jumped into the air. He stiffened up his body as he released a Repulse.

All nearby droids were knocked away. The tanks then began opening fire on the ex-Sith Lord. He began dodging left and right, retreating back to the Lurmen village. When he got far enough away, Durd ordered "Prepare the defoliator!"

Starkiller jumped over the seed pod wall and leaned against one of the pods, panting.

"So how'd it go?" Ahsoka asked, a hint of amusement on her face. "Well, Dooku kicked me out of the Separatist army, and Durd's preparing to fire his weapon. I'd say it went well," he said, responding to her humor.

"What about the Lurmen?" Starkiller then asked, turning serious. "They can't help us. They have to respect the code they were raised by," Skywalker responded. Starkiller shook his head in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Lok Durd saw that the defoliator was ready. "Hello bonus. Fire!" he yelled. The defoliator fired its first missile, the projectile flying into the air.

"Incoming!" Secura yelled as she hopped down from one of the seed pods. "Shields up! Now!" Skywalker commanded. Rex and Bly followed the order, both troopers activating their respective shield generators.

The light blue shields began powering up, surrounding the village in seconds. "And the bloodbath begins," Starkiller said in what sounded like an excited tone.

The shell hit a distance away from the village. And then the familiar wave of fire and death began rapidly approaching the Lurmen village. Everyone tensed up, hoping the shields held strong against this powerful new weapon.

The fire wave hit the shield. Everyone held their breath...

And exhaled as the shields held, and the fire went around the dome-shaped protection. "Now they're gonna have to come and fight us face-to-face," Skywalker said, pulling his lightsaber off his belt.

The others followed suit as Lok Durd sent out the first wave of battle droids. "That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka said. "The more the merrier," Starkiller responded as he charged out of the protection of the shield.

"Joking, skilled, and eager for battle. He reminds me a lot of you, Skywalker," Secura noted. Skywalker was about to deny it, but he knew she was right.

"Move it!" Starkiller yelled back at them. The five other warriors stepped out of the shield. The four lightsaber-wielders all got into their own battle stance. Starkiller resumed his reverse-Shien grip.

"It's good to be back in the fight," Starkiller said as the droids approached. They opened fire, and Starkiller, Secura, Ahsoka, and Skywalker charged, deflecting the blaster bolts.

They ran into the midst of the battle droids. They all split up, giving each other room to do their own droid slaughtering. Skywalker was the most aggressive, charging in, slicing like a madman and even punching a few droids.

Ahsoka and Secura were more agile, jumping over droids and surprising them or dodging blaster fire. But Starkiller's combat was... Different. He moved in a whirlwind of crimson. He spun around, flipped, ducked, jumped, and ripped his way through the droids. He was doing advanced moves that few Jedi could replicate. Each one of his motions moved smoothly into each other, allowing maximum destruction. It was beauty in a lethal form.

It wasn't long before most of the battle droids were cut down. Then it kept dwindling down until Starkiller crushed the last one with a Force Grip.

"First wave's down, sir," the lieutenant droid said to Durd. Durd sighed and ordered "Squads two and three! Go!"

"That was too easy," Ahsoka said suspiciously. "Of course it was. That was just a warm-up," Starkiller responded, pointing his pale finger in the direction of the enemy tanks.

The approaching droids opened fire, and within seconds, the group was overrun.

"We need to split up! Two of us protect the village, the other two get the weapon!" Starkiller yelled. The others nodded their heads. The droids were beginning to sneak past them. To the village.

Bly and Rex were trying to hold the droids off, but they weren't faring too well. "Retreat!" Bly ordered. He and Rex ran through the shield, back into the village.

Skywalker and Secura charged forward towards the weapon, while Starkiller and Ahsoka ran for the village.

Bly and Rex jumped over the pods to escape the oncoming battle droids, who proceeded to blast their way through the barrier. When they broke through, Bly and Rex crouched down, opening fire once more.

One of the battle droids then managed to destroy a shield generator.

Luckily, Starkiller and Ahsoka appeared, slicing through the droid offense. They both charged the droids, using their own styles to take down the clankers.

But it wasn't enough, as even more battle droids began showing up. They all fired at the last shield generator, which was destroyed. The light blue dome that had protected the village dispersed within seconds, leaving the Lurmen defenseless.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The shields are gone! Resume attack!" Durd commanded. "Uh, sir?" the lieutenant droid said, pointing in the direction of the village. Two Jedi were approaching, a human male and a Twi'Lek female.

"Blast them!" Durd shouted. The two tanks opened fire on the Jedi, but it was useless. They were dodging just as easily as Starkiller had done.

When they reached the enemy, Skywalker went to work on the tanks while Secura began chopping down the droids. Then they both converged on the defoliator, hacking and slashing at it until it was completely destroyed.

Durd immediately jumped from his tank and began to run, but found himself floating into the air. Skywalker stood with his hand outstretched, a smug look on his face. "There goes my bonus," Durd said miserably.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the village, Starkiller and Ahsoka were doing their best to finish off the battle droids. But there were just too many. Until Wag Too and a few Lurmen decided to make a stand.

"I forbid you to fight in this battle!" Kaa yelled at his son. "They're destroying our home, father. We need to defend ourselves! We have to do this!" Wag Too snapped at his father as he and a few other Lurmen marched toward the battle.

Ahsoka and Starkiller watched as the Lurmen charged in, using their agility to string some vines around the battle droids' legs. "Get ready," Starkiller said to Ahsoka.

The Lurmen fighters wrapped around most of the droids, and then they pulled. The droids were all tangled and fell over, leaving them completely defenseless. Ahsoka easily ran around them, slicing their heads off with minimal effort.

Only a dozen remained, and Starkiller said "I'll handle these." He then put his lightsaber back on his belt. The droids prepared to fire, bu tStarkiller shot a small bolt of Force Lightning at one of them.

The droid hit with the Lightning wasn't destroyed, but his body began flickering. "What the-?" the droid managed to say. Then Starkiller opened his hand wide. The droid appeared to stretch a little bit... It then let out a yell of terror, and then it exploded.

From the droid's exploding body came more Force Lightning, striking the remaining clankers and destroying them.

"I've been meaning to try that out," Starkiller said cheerfully as he turned to the villagers. The Lurmen began cheering at their victory, and Ahsoka walked over to Starkiller.

"Still think you can't be good?" she asked him smugly. "Haha," Starkiller responded. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a joking manner and watched as the Lurmen continued celebrating.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A short while later, Rex and Bly were securing Durd on the shuttle.

Secura was talking with Kaa, while Ahsoka, Starkiller, and Skywalker were talking about what was going to happen when they got back to Coruscant.

Their discussion was interrupted when Wag Too walked over. "Thank you for saving our village," he said to them, smiling. "Well, we couldn't have done it without your help," Starkiller said modestly.

"He's right," Ahsoka agreed. Wag Too then looked behind them. They turned to see Secura approaching with Tee Watt Kaa. "I guess we do owe you thanks," Kaa said, somewhat grudgingly.

"But I must wonder. At what cost?" he added, looking up to see the Republic cruisers flying overhead.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon, the heroes were in the shuttle, and flying up towards one of the cruisers.

"Well, I think we all learned a lesson from all this," Starkiller said. "That no one's above a second chance?" Ahsoka suggested. Skywalker shook his head, saying "No, it's that we must sometimes fight for what should be ours."

Starkiller looked back and forth between them and said "I was thinking something like 'Never let a woman fly the ship'."

Ahsoka gave him a playful punch in the arm while Skywalker laughed. For the first time that he could remember, Starkiller was actually... Happy. And it was nice. Until, of course, he got back to Coruscant. Then came the politics. And oh how Starkiller hated politics.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, Starkiller is officially going to Coruscant. What happens when he meets the other members of the Jedi Council? And what happens when he makes a certain request?**


	14. New Allegiance

**Starkiller is now a prisoner. But maybe he can cut a few deals...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Your instincts will never do you wrong._

----------

Starkiller sat outside the Chancellor's office, six clone troopers standing near him. Sitting across from him was Luminara Unduli and her padawan, who she had introduced as Barriss Offee.

There was silence for the most part, except for the breathing from Starkiller's helmet.

"So here we are again," Starkiller asked lightly. Luminara gave a small smile. "It appears so," she said. Starkiller glanced at Barriss Offee, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Your padawan looks nervous," Starkiller noted. "What do you expect? Stories about you have struck fear in padawans, younglings, and even full Jedi," Luminara told him. Starkiller felt a twinge of guilt.

"I guess I should've expected that," Starkiller said quietly. It took a few moments before Luminara understood what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she began, but the door to the Chancellor's office opened, and out stepped Ahsoka. "He wants to see you now," she said to Starkiller.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller walked into the large office, all eyes on him. He didn't expect so many people to be there. Behind the desk sat the Chancellor, who looked deep in thought.

Around the room were multiple guards, their weapons at the ready. Luminara walked behind Starkiller while Barriss stayed in the hallway, closing the door.

Around the room were multiple figures Starkiller knew all-too-well. Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, and Kit Fisto were spread out around the room. Anakin Skywalker was there too, of course. In seats nearby were Senators Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis. Also there was that gold protocol droid Starkiller had shocked on the _Malevolence _and the two clone troopers from Maridun. Rex and Bly.

All heads turned to the Sith Lord in the room. He could tell from their thoughts that most of them were unsure of what to do with him. Starkiller approached the center of the room and stopped.

"General Starkiller. We meet at last," the Chancellor said pleasantly. "To be honest, I expected our first meeting to be under different circumstances," Starkiller said. A few eyebrows raised, but the Chancellor chuckled lightly.

"Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing to a chair. Starkiller cautiously sat down, throwing a few glances to the assembled Jedi around him. All of them were nervous, but some threw him small smiles.

"So why am I here?" Starkiller asked. "You surrendered to us, general. You tell us why you are here," The Chancellor told him.

_Great, he's using riddles_, Starkiller thought sarcastically. So Starkiller leaned forward and spoke. "Truthfully, I don't know why I'm here. Never once during this whole war did I consider surrendering to the Republic. But I did, and I wound up here. So now, my fate is in your hands, Chancellor."

There was a silence that followed, and the Chancellor gave a small smile. "Something must have changed your mind. After all, you did surrender," he said. Starkiller shrugged and said "I just got tired of the same old routine. Do missions for Dooku, kill clones and Jedi, take a lightsaber or two, repeat. Not to mention Dooku attacking innocent colonies. Bottom line: I'm not with the Separatists anymore."

Then Yoda stepped forward. Starkiller looked at him, as did the Chancellor. "This boy... Gifted with the Force he is. Made your decision, have you?" the small Master asked the Chancellor.

Starkiller had no idea what they were talking about until the Chancellor nodded and turned to him. "General Starkiller. As you may have noticed, most of the people in this room are people you have fought against. They've all been summoned here to discuss your future, and we've come to a decision," the Chancellor said.

Mace Windu walked forward this time and spoke. "We believe in the promise of redemption. You have shown us many times that the Dark Side has not completely taken you over," he told the handicapped Sith Lord.

"Okay. Where is this going?" Starkiller asked. The Chancellor finished with "If you are willing, the Jedi would like to take you in and make you a member of the Jedi Order."

Starkiller's ears were ringing. Did he really mean that? Did the Jedi really want him in their Order? The Chancellor was allowing this? Starkiller's mind was spinning with questions and scenarios. But before he could give a response, the Chancellor spoke up. "Also, we have noticed that you have to wear that helmet to survive. Senator Amidala is willing to donate a large sum of credits for an operation to have the damage done to your lungs repaired," he said, gesturing to the Senator. Out of all the people there... She was the one helping Starkiller?

Starkiller was amazed he didn't faint. But he pulled his thoughts together to say something. "Those are two generous offers, Chancellor. Only a mad man would back down from it. But I have to make one last small request," he said. The Chancellor raised an eyebrow and asked "What might that be?"

"I wish to take a ship to Raxus Prime," Starkiller said simply. He could easily sense the confusion throughout the room. "Why would you want to go to Raxus Prime?" Palpatine asked.

"Call it a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Something's telling me I have to go there. I might find something important," Starkiller told him. The Chancellor was silent for a few moments. Then he sighed and said "Very well. But you will be escorted by a Jedi. As a precaution."

Starkiller nodded and stood, as did everyone else in the room. "Thank you, Chancellor," Starkiller said, bowing. The Chancellor smiled and said "Welcome to the Republic, Starkiller."

Starkiller shook his head, saying "No. I'm not Starkiller anymore. My name is Galen." The confusion from earlier was now turned into shock. "Very well, Galen. How soon do you wish to leave for Raxus Prime?" the Chancellor asked.

"As soon as possible," Starkiller/Galen responded. The Chancellor nodded and said "I'll send for a ship. Good luck."

_Thank the Force that didn't last long_, Galen thought. At least he had avoided the long hellish road of politics.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Chancellor's office was cleared out. Most of the Jedi nodded to Galen, then left. _Guess that's the warmest welcome I'll get from them_," he thought. Then out walked Skywalker, Secura, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and Luminara.

"Look's like that day has come," Shaak Ti said to him, smiling. "Looks like it," he said. The two bowed to each other, and Shaak Ti walked away. Galen turned to the four remaining Jedi. Well, three Jedi and padawan.

"So... What happens now?" he asked. "That's for the Council to decide. They are your Masters now," Secura told him. "I guess that makes the three of you my superiors," Galen said, referring to Skywalker, Secura, and Luminara.

"I guess it does," Skywalker said, smirking. Galen sighed in annoyance, but straightened when he saw Masters Windu and Yoda walking out of the Chancellor's office.

"You are to go with Skywalker and Tano to Raxus Prime. When you get back, we will discuss your future in the Order," Windu told Galen, who nodded and said "Yes... Master."

Windu nodded and walked away, but Yoda stayed behind. "A powerful Jedi you will be, young Galen. But control your dark urges, you must. Have faith in you, I do," the diminutive Master said before walking away.

The other Jedi were stunned. Yoda had just met the guy, and already he was believing Galen could be turned to the Light.

"Before we go, I have something I need to do," Galen said to Skywalker, who responded with "What might that be?"

Galen gestured to the lightsabers on his belt. "I've got to give these to the Temple. They aren't mine anymore. They're just horrible trophies," he said bitterly.

"I'll take them with me. You go to Raxus Prime," Secura said, holding out her hand. Galen pulled his belt off, removed his Sith lightsaber, and gave the belt to Secura.

"And as for this..." he said, looking at his Sith lightsaber. In a quick movement, the Sith lightsaber let out a loud crack as it was crushed into a ball shape.

"What will you use on Raxus Prime?" Skywalker asked. Galen shrugged and said "I don't know. But I'm never using this again."

"You should get going," Luminara said. Galen nodded and bowed to the two Jedi Masters before walking away, Skywalker and Ahsoka behind him.

Skywalker sensed something was wrong and looked at his new ally. "What's wrong, Galen?" he asked. The ex-Sith Lord looked up and said "It's just... I never told anyone that my lungs were the problem. How did Palpatine know?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, Yularen eyed Galen with suspicion, as did most of the clones there. Yularen had heard that they were getting a visitor. He didn't expect the dark form of General Starkiller to show up.

"Admiral, plot a course for Raxus Prime," Skywalker ordered. Yularen nodded and sent a few troopers on the job, still keeping his eyes on the dark figure.

"You got a problem?" Galen asked him. Yularen blinked and turned away. Skywalker rolled his eyes. He knew something like this was gonna happen. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the crew followed.

Galen walked up to Skywalker and asked "So what do you think of all this? The idea of me being a Jedi?"

Skywalker shrugged. "You never know. If there's anything I've learned, it's that life is full of surprises. But I think it's a wise choice. We could use your help in this war," he said. Galen thought about that for a few moments.

Then the helmeted man began to walk away, not saying a word. On his way out, Admiral Yularen shot him a look. Galen threw him a glare from under the helmet before walking through the doors, which closed behind him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka sat in the _Twilight _with R2, checking all systems in preparation for the landing on Raxus Prime. R2 gave a few beeps to say that all the systems were clear. "Thanks Artooie," Ahsoka said, a little halfheartedly. Starkiller was going by his real name, ready to become a Jedi, and get his lungs repaired. Why did she feel so uneasy? Shouldn't she feel happy?

Behind her, a familiar noise popped up. She turned in her chair to see Galen standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Came to check up on you. You've been quiet since the meeting with the Chancellor," he explained.

Ahsoka just shrugged and said "I know you're with us now, but I can't help but feel something is wrong. Like something's going to happen."

Galen walked forward and saw down in the seat next to the young Togruta girl. "I've had that feeling before. Trust your instincts, Ahsoka. They're usually right," Galen told her. "How do you know?" she asked. Galen chuckled under the helmet and said "I'm on your side now, aren't I?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while of Galen talking with Ahsoka, Skywalker called on Ahsoka's wrist comm. "Ahsoka, have you seen Galen anywhere?" he asked. The padawan nodded and said "He's right here. We're in the _Twilight_."

"Good thinking. We're getting close to Raxus Prime, so I'll head your way and we'll land on arrival," Skywalker said before cutting the transmission. "So what's the plan when we get there?" Ahsoka asked him.

Galen was quiet for a moment, then said "I have no idea."

"Please tell me you're joking," Ahsoka said. Galen didn't respond. "So we're just going to Raxus Prime, the junkyard world filled with thieves and psychos, and we don't have a plan or any idea why we're going there?" Ahsoka asked, annoyed.

"That pretty much sums it up," Galen said, his helmet hiding his smile. Ahsoka sighed and leaned back in her seat. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I do believe that's _my_ chair," a familiar voice said behind them. Ahsoka and Galen turned to see Skywalker standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't see your name on it," Ahsoka said irritably. "Good point. Remind me to do that when I get the chance," Skywalker said thoughtfully. Galen chuckled and asked "We there?"

Skywalker nodded, heading for the seat that he had just kicked Ahsoka out of. Ahsoka stood next to Galen now, giving him a piercing glare. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"That's my chair," she said, smirking. "I don't see your name on it," Galen shot back, his deeply amplified voice almost drowning out the humor.

Ahsoka sighed and walked toward the seats on the side of the ship. Skywalker chuckled as he activated the _Twilight_'s systems.

In a few seconds, the ship flew from the _Resolute_, heading for the junkyard planet below.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka was getting frustrated as she climbed over another pile of trash, her boots moving bits of scrap as she walked. Galen was ahead of her, the trash not even hindering him.

Skywalker was searching through more of the junk, looking for... Something.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Ahsoka asked, annoyed. Galen sighed and said "I don't know. I feel like I should be here, but I don't know why. Or where to even go."

So the trio looked around, jumping over trash heaps while searching through them at the same time. The group was getting more and more frustrated.

But Skywalker sensed Galen's frustration turning into anger. After a couple of hours, Galen was becoming furious. "Galen..." Skywalker said cautiously. But it was too late.

The young warrior let out a cry of rage and threw his hands forward. The Force flew into that direction, and the nearby junk was tossed away in what looked like some kind of tidal wave. In seconds, the area had become a clearing.

Galen walked to the left and pulled both his hands back to his right side. He stood still, then pushed both hands forward. Once again, the junk was cleared.

Skywalker and Ahsoka remained silent as Galen continued the process multiple times, creating a large clearing, bit by bit. He was turning away from the Dark Side. He needed a way to release his anger.

Finally, he seemed to be tiring out. Galen walked slowly to one last junk pile. _Father... If you can hear me... Please, give me some help_, he thought as he held up one hand.

He gave a somewhat weaker Push, and about half of the trash flew away. Skywalker and Ahsoka walked forward as Galen fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion.

Ahsoka put a hand on Galen's shoulder as Skywalker called in on the comm. "_Resolute_, this is Skywalker, we're on our way," he said. Skywalker then turned to Galen and said "We need to head back."

Galen sighed and stood up, turning to walk away. As he began to take a step, he heard a bit of the junk behind him fall with a loud clattering noise. Galen threw a quick glance behind him. And froze.

Ahsoka and Skywalker were a few meters away before they noticed that Galen wasn't with them. They turned to see their new ally staring at the pile of trash he had just moved.

But when they looked, they saw what he was staring at.

In the junk pile, sticking out ever so slightly, was the back engine of a ship.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about two minutes of moving junk, the trio stood back and stared at the ship. At first, it looked like another piece of junk. But Galen knew it wasn't.

It was seemingly misshapen. It had a kind of rectangular shape. On the back right side was the engine that Galen had seen. The panels on the sides were differently shaped, with two panels on the right side, and only one on the left. They were currently facing up, in their landing positions. The landing gear was down.

A familiar feeling came over him, and his head began throbbing painfully. He groaned, and a wave of dizzyness greeted him. He stumbled on his feet, then regained his footing.

"Galen?" Ahsoka asked, concerned. Galen looked at the ship, and suddenly... He remembered.

"It's my ship," he said, walking forward. "Your ship?" Skywalker asked. Galen nodded as he rubbed a hand against the cool texture of the ship.

"Yes. The _Rogue Shadow_," Galen said. The name had just left his lips without him fully consenting it. Like he said it on instinct. "So this is what we came here for? This piece of junk?" Ahsoka asked.

Galen chuckled and looked at the two Jedi. "Piece of junk? This ship is equipped with some of the most advanced systems in the galaxy. It's got an advanced hyperdrive, some specially-modified sensor arrays, and some of the fastest sublight engines you'll ever see. Not to mention the hidden weapons systems and top-notch cloaking," Galen said, the list of upgrades flowing from his mouth instantly.

Skywalker blinked and thought _I wonder if he'll let me take it for a run? _But he didn't get to think long. Galen jumped in surprise as the ramp into the ship lowered all by itself.

The three looked at each other and looked inside. It was dark and quiet.

"What just happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Galen's eyes widened as he felt a tugging at the back of his mind. Then he heard a hiss as a figure walked down the ramp.

It was Count Dooku, his red blade in his hand and his face emotionless.

_I just _had _to toss all my lightsabers, didn't I? _Galen thought as he began backing away. Dooku lifted his saber and charged.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, that's chapter 14. Not much action, I know, but next ch. 15 makes up for it. So Galen's discovered the _Rogue Shadow_. But why is Dooku there? And what will happen when he gets back to Coruscant?**


	15. First Lesson

**I AM BACK! Sorry about the LONG wait, but the new year is beating me down. Anyway, read on.**

**And to all you people who cried for an update: I apologize. There's no need to "die on the inside". This story is back with a vengeance.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Galen reacted instantly.

He reached back one hand, Skywalker's lightsaber flying forward. With a hiss, the sapphire blade sprang to life and blocked Dooku's lightsaber. Galen locked eyes with Dooku. And he knew something was wrong when he didn't see the malice that was normally in the Sith Lord's pupils.

_Something's wrong_, Galen thought as he pushed Dooku back. Galen tried three quick strikes, all blocked by Dooku. The old man, in turn, swung his blade around his back and diagonally, trying to confuse Galen. It was an old tactic.

_Why does this feel so familiar? _Galen wondered. He swung his blade again, Dooku blocking it easily. But it still felt so... wrong. This wasn't Dooku.

Galen heard the hiss of a lightsaber behind him and saw that Ahsoka had activated her lightsaber. "Wait!" Galen shouted as he ducked under a swing by Dooku.

Then Dooku went for a low swing, which Galen jumped over. He tried to strike the old man's neck, but Dooku simply reached his lightsaber horizontally and blocked. This fight was going nowhere.

Thinking quickly, Galen swung. Dooku blocked it of course, but Galen then lashed out with a kick. It connected with the stomach. Dooku was stunned for a moment, but it was all Galen needed. Galen threw his hands forward, lightning erupting from his finger tips.

They hit Dooku square in the chest, sending him flying into a junk pile. Galen then saw Dooku's form shimmer, as if... _he were a hologram._

And the memories flew back once more. The sparring, the pain, the effort... the droid. Galen walked forward and activated the lightsaber in his hand. He stabbed down, hitting "Dooku" in the chest.

Dooku stiffened up, and suddenly, his skin and outfit started shimmering again, before disappearing.

In his place was a droid with large yellow optics and a skinny body. "A droid?" Ahsoka asked, walking forward.

"He yours too?" Anakin asked. Galen got down on one knee. The droid seemed to stare at him. Its yellow optics stayed on Galen's helmet, as if trying to guess his identity. The silence was maddening. Then it spoke. "Master?" it asked, sounding hopeful. Galen nodded and said "Hello, PROXY."

"It is you!" the droid exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Galen stood up and chuckled. He put a hand on the droid's shoulder and said "Good to see you, old friend."

"Uh, Galen? Anything you wanna tell us?" Anakin asked. Galen turned to them. "This is my old droid, PROXY. Dooku used him as a training device. PROXY was meant to challenge me, improve my skills," he explained.

"All due to my primary programming," the droid said proudly. "And that would be...?" Ahsoka asked. "To kill my master," PROXY said simply. Needless to say, Ahsoka and Anakin were thunderstruck.

"So basically, if you failed an exercise, you died?" Anakin asked. Galen shrugged a little and said "Pretty much." Ahsoka's grip on her lightsaber tightened. "I'm really starting to hate Dooku," she growled.

"You look different, master," PROXY cut in. He appeared to be examining Galen. "Could it be the helmet?" Galen asked humorously. "Ah, yes. I must admit, it's a terrifying helmet. Good for striking terror into your enemies," PROXY complimented.

Gaelen sighed and shook his head. "Still the same old PROXY," he muttered.

"Well, since we've found what we were looking for, let's head back to the ship," Anakin said. And then he held out his hand. Galen then realized he was still holding Anakin's lightsaber. He handed it over to the Jedi Knight, and the group trekked back to the _Twilight_.

When they got there, PROXY froze. He turned his head. "PROXY?" Galen asked, stopping. "I am detecting multiple signals approaching from the east," PROXY told him.

Galen then sensed something. His eyes widened, and he immediately used the Force to pull Anakin and Ahsoka away from the _Twilight_. Good timing too, as a rocket flew out of nowhere and hit the _Twilight._

There was an explosion (obviously), and the _Twilight _suffered heavy damage. "My ship!" Anakin roared. He activated his lightsaber as the ones who fired the rocket showed themselves.

There were maybe two dozen Rodians, along with about ten Jawas. The lead Rodian stepped forward. "You're on my planet. And we don't like Jedi on my planet," the Rodian said.

"Wait, I now you. You're Drexl Roosh," Anakin said. Ahsoka gasped. Drexl Roosh was a highly wanted criminal of the Republic. He was wanted for fraud, kidnapping, murder, theft, and many more crimes.

Roosh was wearing red armor, with a kind of black and yellow blade in his hand. It wasn't a lightsaber, but it looked dangerous. On his back was a jetpack. His left eye was missing.

"And you're Anakin Skywalker. Once I kill you, I'll be a legend," Roosh said with relish in his voice. Then his eyes landed on Galen, and his face became less smug.

"It's Starkiller!" he yelled. Instantly, all the Jawas and a few Rodians turned and ran for the hills. Galen couldn't help but smile. "My reputation precedes me," he said dryly.

Roosh tightened the grip on his sword. "Starkiller's mine. The rest of you handle Skywalker and his slave girl," Roosh commanded. Ahsoka looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "SLAVE GIRL?!" she roared, activating her lightsaber.

"That was the wrong thing to say," Starkiller said. Roosh growled in frustration and activated his jetpack, flying into the air. "Big mistake," Galen muttered. He reached out with his hand and gripped Roosh with the Force.

"What are you doing?" Roosh cried, putting his jetpack on full power. The flames from the exhaust roared into an inferno. And Galen didn't falter. He turned his hand, and Roosh's head was facing toward the ground.

Anakin knew what Galen was going to do just in time. "Don't do it, Galen," he said cautiously. Galen looked at him, then back at Roosh, who was still trying to free himself from the Force Grip.

All Galen had to do was release his Grip. Roosh's jetpack was at full blast. He would plunge to the ground. He would die, and the jetpack would explode, killing maybe half of the other Rodians there. It was a clever strategy.

But it wasn't the Jedi way.

Galen sighed and closed his fingers. Roosh's jetpack was crushed into scrap, and the Rodian fell. But Galen caught him before he could impact the ground, saving his sorry hide.

The other Rodians looked back and forth between Roosh and the Jedi. Then they all must have made a choice, because every single one of them turned and ran, just like the Jawas.

"Aw. No fighting?" Ahsoka said in disappointment, deactivating her lightsaber. Anakin smiled and clapped Galen on the shoulder. "You've learned your first Jedi lesson," he said cheerfully.

"And what might that be?" Galen dared to ask. "That not every fight needs to end up with dead bodies," Skywalker told him. Galen shrugged and said "Whatever you say. Let's just get this scum back to the _Resolute_."

Roosh was still on the ground. He had fainted.

"How are we supposed to get back to the ship?" Ahsoka asked, motioning toward the wreckage of the _Twilight_. PROXY snapped to attention. "I can have the _Rogue Shadow _running in minutes," he said. Galen chuckled and said "Well there you go."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Onboard the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen was pacing impatiently. Where was Skywalker? Yularen's immediate thought was that Starkiller had killed him and Ahsoka, and escaped. But then Skywalker's transmission came through, and Yularen knew they were alive.

But it had been twenty minutes since that report. Where were they now. But then a trooper ran up to him.

"Sir, we have received a transmission from Skywalker," he said. Yularen followed the clone into the communications room, where there was the blue form on Skywalker on the comm.

"Where have you been?" Yularen snapped. "There were complications," Skywalker said sheepishly. Yularen rolled his eyes.

"Listen, we ran into some trouble. We're using a different ship to get back, and we have a prisoner," Skywalker explained.

"And who, might I ask, is this prisoner?" Yularen sighed.

"Drexl Roosh."

Yularen almost had a stroke. "Drexl Roosh? He was on Raxus Prime?" Yularen said, astounded. "Yep. And it was Galen here who caught him," Skywalker told him. Yularen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"And what exactly happened to the _Twilight_?" Yularen asked. "Some of Roosh's men hit it with a rocket. We found another ship, and we're using it to get back," Skywalker said.

"You're flying back with a piece of junk?" Yularen asked incredulously. A deep voice from the transmission roared "What did he just call my ship?!"

"It was Galen's old ship. That's why we came here. And I wouldn't insult it. Galen's very sensitive when it comes to his ship," Skywalker said jokingly. "I am not sensitive!" Galen yelled. Skywalker chuckled and said "According to Galen, this ship has advanced cloaking. We see you now. You picking us up?"

It turns out, Galen was right. Though the _Rogue Shadow _could be seen out a window, nothing appeared on the radars. "Impressive," Yularen said quietly.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Inside the Rogue Shadow..._

Galen looked around, remembering all the time he used to spend on this ship. Anakin was piloting, while Ahsoka followed Galen and PROXY into a large room.

"The old sparring room," Galen said with nostalgia in his voice.

"Ah, all the times I tried to kill you here," PROXY said happily. Ahsoka threw him a look, then looked at Galen. "Shouldn't you maybe--" she started, but Galen cut her off.

"Don't even start on me changing his primary programming. It's not happening," he said.* Ahsoka sighed and looked around.

"What'd you even do for fun on this thing?" she wondered. "To me, fighting PROXY was fun," Galen said, the memories still settling back in...

_Quick blows against a hologram. Not a real opponent, but good for warm-ups. Swing. Duck. Flip. Stab. The droid drops the hologram as the blade is pulled from its body._

Galen blinked as PROXY jumped in excitement. "I almost forgot! I have something for you, master!"

PROXY then ran over to the wall. Galen thought that PROXY had lost his circuits for a second, until a portion of the wall opened to reveal a small hiding place. PROXY picked something up from the hiding place.

"Does this look familiar, master?" PROXY asked, holding out the object for Galen to see.

"It's... my old lightsaber," he said, stunned. It looked exactly like it did in the old days. The grip on the bottom was mostly smooth, with four vertical edges. Then there was the top half, with the switches to alter the shape and length of the blade.

Galen took it from PROXY and activated it, a light sapphire blade springing to life. Galen couldn't stop smiling.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A few hours later..._

Galen was in the sparring room of the Jedi temple, fighting against PROXY (who had taken the holographic form of Obi-Wan Kenobi). Galen felt a sense of joy. He had his old ship and his old friend back. And he was finally getting a chance to do some good in the galaxy. Not to mention he might soon be rid of this blasted helmet.

As Galen stabbed PROXY in the chest, Ahsoka walked in.

"It's good to have the old lightsaber back," Galen said, swinging his lightsaber in a few quick motions before deactivating it and clipping it onto his belt.

"The Council's ready to see you," Ahsoka said. Galen nodded and followed her out the door as PROXY struggled to get up from the ground.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, this chapter is finally up. Next is Galen's meeting with the Council, and his surgery to be free of the helmet. How will this affect the Clone Wars? Stay tuned.**

***Shoutout to newfoundspartan!**

**Note: I am almost finished with this story, and I'm already preparing the sequel. Can anyone help me with the title? Please?**


	16. Facing the Mirror

******Okay, this is officially the final chapter of "Lord Starkiller". It's been a good run, but it's not the end! Not by a long shot!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The members of the Jedi Council listened carefully as Galen finished his report on Raxus Prime. When he was finished, there was a long silence. Galen wanted to anything. Shift his feet, toss his lightsaber in the air, crack his neck. But that might show weakness. So he just stood there, taking the stares of everyone in the room.

"So you managed to find items from your past?" Master Windu inquired. Galen nodded and said "Yes. My old droid, ship, and lightsaber."

Windu leaned forward. "Do they give you the answers you seek?" he asked. Galen was unsure of how to respond. "Some, but not all," he said, hoping it was the right thing to say. Windu nodded and turned to Yoda. The small Jedi closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Hmmm. Clouded, your thoughts are. Uncertain of your future," Yoda said, opening his eyes. Galen blinked. Even though Yoda could not see it, he got the message. "What exactly are you uncertain of?" Windu asked.

Once more, Galen was silent. He thought about it. What was he unsure of? Why was he so confused? But the answer was simple.

"I don't know my place in this galaxy, Masters," Galen said simply. Their faces told him that they did not understand, he continued. "Throughout this war, I fought against you and the Republic. Now I fight with you. But what happens when the war is over? What then? Protect the peace, resolve conflict? I never really thought about it."

The Masters were quiet. Every single Jedi in that room knew he had a point. All Galen had ever done (that he can remember) is fight. He fought Jedi, clones, even gunships. But what happens when there is no need for war?

"You may have a point, young one. But put those thoughts aside for the moment. The Chancellor has his best medical team ready. Your operation can begin immediately, if you wish," Windu told him. Galen nodded and said "Thank you, Master. But I have one more question."

"Speak, then," Yoda offered. "If I am to become a Jedi, when can I take my Trials?" Galen asked. Some of the Jedi found this humorous. "You are just becoming a Jedi, young one. You must wait to take the Trials," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"You've seen what I can do. I don't see how I'm a Padawan," Galen told them. A few eyebrows raised. Galen continued, saying "Besides, I've completed one Trial."

"And what makes you think that?" Obi-Wan asked. Galen glanced at him, then back to Master Yoda. "I'm sure it came as a surprise to everyone here when I surrendered," Galen said. A few nodding heads answered his statement. "Well, Master Secura will state that she found me in a worn down old hut on Kashyyyk. When I was in that hut, I had some kind of... encounter."

Windu leaned forward. "What kind of encounter?" he asked.

Galen told them about what happened in the hut. The man in white, the duel, and the strange feeling that came when they merged. The Masters began whispering among each other. Yoda, however, raised a hand, and everyone became quiet.

"Hmmm. No ordinary encounter, this is. A sign, it is. The Trials, you will take," the diminutive Master declared. Galen bowed and said "I am honored."

Yoda nodded, and Galen turned to leave.

He didn't know how he should feel. Nervous? Excited? Proud?

All he knew is, he had been given a second chance. No way he was wasting it.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka's jaw dropped the second Galen delivered the news to her.

"You've been on our side for a day and you're gonna take the trials?!" she asked. She sounded infuriated. Galen smiled under his helmet.

"Guess they know true skill when they see it," Galen joked. Ahsoka looked like she was ready to punch him. But the hiss of a lightsaber stopped her from doing so.

Galen sighed and held out his left hand. The form of Obi-Wan Kenobi leaped forward, lightsaber ignited. Instantly, Lightning flew from Galen's hand and struck Obi-Wan in the chest, who reverted back to PROXY before hitting the ground.

"You didn't even have to draw your lightsaber!" PROXY said in disbelief. Then he looked disappointed. "I failed you again, Master," he said.

"Relax PROXY. You jus came too suddenly. Try something more subtle next time," Galen suggested. PROXY perked up immediately. "I'll have to do that!" he said, excited once more.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. If only Galen would change his programming...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galen was felt a strange mixture of excitement and suspense. The doctor stuck a needle in his arm, and Galen felt the slight pinch. But he'd felt worse. He didn't even flinch.

Galen felt himself drifting off almost instantly. The last thing he saw was the light shining on his face as the helmet was removed_..._  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Galen opened his eyes and saw a forest. The sun was shining bright in the sky. And the hut was there._

_The hut from Kashyyyk. The hut where he had the duel with himself. But now it didn't seem torn up and wrecked. It looked beautiful. A perfect home. But Galen turned, and saw a man approaching._

_"It can't be..." Galen muttered as his eyes fell upon the form of Count Dooku, curved lightsaber activated, ruby blade glowing in the bright sunlight._

_Another man emerged, this one from the hut. "No..." Galen said, seeing a familiar brown tunic and hood. The man from the explosion..._

_Galen's father._

_Neither one could see Galen, as if he weren't there. How was he watching this, then?_

_"You won't find what you're looking for here, Dooku," the man said defiantly. Dooku huffed in annoyance. "It's not so much _'what' _I'm looking for, as it is _'who', _Jedi," Dooku snarled as he charged forward._

_The hooded man pulled out a lightsaber with an emerald blade, and the two fought._

_Galen could only watch as Dooku proceeded to pummel his father. Galen saw that his father used Form I and II most of the time, more the former than the latter. He didn't stand a chance aginst the old Sith Lord._

_In a few minutes, Galen's father was on his knees, panting. Dooku simply strolled up and lashed out with the Force, the man flying backwards and into the hut. Galen and Dooku both ran after him._

_Galen entered, followed by Dooku, who stuck out one hand and began shocking the hooded man with Lightning with the other. Galen's father screamed in agony._

_"I saw this!" Galen yelled, grasping his head, unable to bear the sight of his father like this. "I SAW THIS!!"_

_Galen had seen this very sight. Just before he had traveled to Kashyyyk, and walked into the hut the first time. Dooku ceased his Lightning and walked forward, lightsaber at the ready._

_"My master told me of someone powerful on this pitiful planet. But you are obviously not him," Dooku muttered, lifting his left hand. Galen's father was lifted into the air, clutching his throat. The Force Choke._

_Dooku lifted his lightsaber, and Galen's heart began pounding. Was this where it ended?_

_But before Dooku could land the final blow, his lightsaber suddenly flew out of his hand. galen and Dooku turned to see what had saved the man's life. And Galen almost had a heart attack._

_It was a boy, maybe six to eight years old. Galen could only stare, watching a young version of himself hold Dooku's stolen lightsaber._

_"RUN GALEN!" the man shouted. Dooku casually closed his fingers, and Galen winced as he heard his father's neck being crushed. His dead body fell to the ground._

_Dooku turned back to the young Galen. "Hmmm. You have great potential..." Dooku said, his voice trailing off. Galen wanted to scream for himself to run. He wanted to rip Dooku to pieces. He wanted to stop this horrible future from ever happening. But he couldn't._

_But everything went black, and Galen felt himself falling. A voice rang through his head. _

_"Hello, my son..."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galen blinked, and now he was on the front steps of the Jedi Temple.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind him said. Galen turned, and saw the hooded man. Galen found himself stunned, unable to speak. The man smiled and stepped forward lightly.

"I know you must be confused now. But I think it's about time we had a father-son talk," the man explained, looking Galen in the eye. Galen could only nod, and the man motioned for Galen to follow him.

As they walked down the hallway, the man said "I suppose I should fully introduce myself. My name is Kento Marek. And yours is Galen Marek."

Galen blinked. He now knew his full name.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning," Kento said, the two continuing their walk through the Temple.

"I was taken to the Jedi Temple as a baby. I grew up here, as most younglings did. As I grew older, I grew more... reckless," Kento said, smiling sheepishly at his son. "I guess I passed that particular trait on to you."

Kento turned his head forward, and continued speaking. "But all that changed when I met your mother."

Galen's head turned. "My mother was a Jedi too?" Galen asked. Kento nodded and turned a corner, his son following him. "Her name was Mallie. We started off as rivals. I was a rebellious student. Your mother was a teacher's pet. We would constantly spar and try to outdo the other."

Kento paused, letting it all sink in. Galen could only nod. So Kento smiled and continued.

"Then one day, we just accepted it. We had fallen in love. It was forbidden, and yet... It still happened. And we couldn't let the Jedi Council know, of course. So we disappeared. Fled to Kashyyyk, guarding over the Wookiees. And had you."

Galen couldn't help but smile. He always had a soft spot for Wookiees. But he never knew why until now. Kento smiled as well, but his face saddened as he said "Your mother was killed by a mercenary. I never found him, but I gave him something to remember me by. I slashed his back from the right shoulder to the left hip. You were only a year old at the time."

Galen looked down, a feeling of loss climbing into him.

"And then of course, we had our 'guest'," Kento said bitterly. His son clenched his fists, his old fury coming back. Kento held out a hand and stopped. Galen stopped with him. The two were standing in front of a large doorway. Kento turned, and looked his son straight in the eye.

"Galen, I had to watch you become a servant to the Dark Side. I watched you kill Jedi and fight against my allies."

Galen felt a deep sense of shame, averting his eyes away from his father.

"But you are trying to make amends. You are beginning to see the Light. And I am proud," Kento said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "You will become a great Jedi, Galen. But you must be cautious: Never let your anger take control. It will only cause reckless self-destruction. You have friends Galen. Trust them."

Kento smiled one last time before pointing toward the large doors they had stopped at. "Through there is your true test. Your true chance at redemption. Do this, Galen, and you will truly be a Jedi. Make me proud, son. And remember: Whenever you need me, I will always be there."

Galen blinked, and his father was gone. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing ceremonial robes normally worn during Jedi Trials **Temple Exploration Gear**.

On his belt was his lightsaber. Galen looked up at the door nervously. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he opened the door and walked in.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was dark, with almost no illumination. It was also kind of foggy, with mist floating through the air, messing with Galen's vision. The door slammed shut behind him, and then Galen heard it.

_HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH_

Galen's eyes widened as the figure emerged from the mist, red lightsaber in hand. Black suit, claw attachments on the fingers, strange helmet... Galen was looking at himself as Starkiller. **This is still the one from Ultimate Sith Edition, not Sith Stalker**

"You thought I'd just disappear?" Starkiller growled, sounding slightly amused. Galen pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, the sapphire blade springing forth.

Then Galen noticed something. They were no longer on solid ground. The floor was a large circle, floating in mid-air. Around him were four pillars, all appearing to keep the floor in place.

"Interesting arena, isn't it?" Starkiller asked. Galen turned back to him and lifted his blade, not speaking. "What? No more banter? You were a lot more fun as me," Starkiller said before charging forward.

Galen blocked the first blow, and within seconds, the battle had become more difficult than any he had ever fought.

Galen ducked a swing and kicked at Starkiller's chest, who was knocked back. Starkiller growled in frustration, and went for three quick cuts, Galen blocking all of them.

Galen then released a Force Repulse, Starkiller getting knocked back near the edge of the floating floor. Starkiller jumped up and stuck his left hand out. Lightning shot out, hitting Galen in the chest. Galen cried in pain, his lightsaber flying out of his hand. He landed on the ground groaning.

Galen looked up to see Starkiller charging towards him. Galen immediately used his arms as a spring to catapault himself into the air. He reached out with the Force in mid-air, pulling his lightsaber into his grip and activating it before he hit the ground.

Starkiller ran forward into close quarters, and the swinging intensified.

Right dodge, left swing, low kick, right swing, diagonal swing, horizontal block... Galen was doing all these moves in a span of about three seconds. Starkiller was doing the same.

Galen then swung in a sideways blur, knocking Starkiller's lightsaber to the ground. Galen then swung up, hitting Starkiller's helmet at just the right angle. The helmet was blown off, flying over the edge and into the misty abyss.

Starkiller looked at Galen, who was stunned. It was him, but... Not him. The same face and same scars, but with horrible yellow eyes and sharpened teeth that looked like they could put a wampa to shame.

"Like looking in a mirror, huh?" Starkiller mocked, rubbing a finger against a scar on the cheek. Galen's anger grew, and he swung, Starkiller blocking. Galen then pushed and shot his own Lightning, which hit Starkiller in the right shoulder, burning away some of his suit.

Starkiller growled again and charged, whirling around and swinging his lightsaber in a complex move Galen had mastered years ago. Galen found it strange, fighting against himself. Every move one used, the other knew exactly how to block. Soon, both fighters were being worn down.

Galen jumped into the air and performed a Saber Throw, the sapphire lightsaber spinning like a buzzsaw towards Starkiller, who leaned back and dodged it effortlessly. The saber flew back into Galen's hand as he landed on the ground.

Starkiller lunged forward once more, and sapphire met ruby in a shower of sparks. Galen looked into the yellow eyes of his former self, loathing rising up. Starkiller began pushing, the blades growing closer in Galen's vision. Galen couldn't match his strength...

_I gave up everything for you. Don't disappoint me._

Galen blinked as the female voice rang in his hears. Somehow, it gave him strength. He had no idea who said it or what it meant, but it filled him with a sense of power. Galen let out a battle cry and pushed with all of his might. Starkiller was knocked back, and Galen had an opening.

He grabbed Starkiller's shoulders as he proceeded to kick the dark warrior's feet out from under him. With a grip still on his shoulders, Galen turned and promptly slammed Starkiller into the ground.

Starkiller cried in pain as he met the hard florr, his lightsaber leaving his hand. Galen lifted his saber, ready to end this. But Starkiller had other plans.

Galen was thrown back as his dark counterpart released a Force Repulse. Galen was flung to the edge of the platform, the abyss seemingly waiting for the pleasure of his company.

Starkiller called his lightsaber forth and lunged. Galen blocked his blow, but the force of it knocked both of them over the edge.

Galen then landed on something, gasping in pain. He was lying on a broken piece of a pillar. He was barely able to stand on it, let alone fight on it. He looked around to find Starkiller. Then he heard laughing.

Galen looked up and saw Starkiller was back on the platform. The dark fiend lifted his hands and threw three of the large pillars in the room at Galen.

The son of Kento Marek smiled, as he saw his way up. He lunged as the first pillar approached, landing on it and vertically running on it. Galen thought quickly as he jumped from it and landed on the second run, running even faster. He activated his lightsaber as he lunged again, backflipping onto the last pillar. He was close enough...

Galen made the last lunge. Starkiller didn't have time to react, and Galen drove his lightsaber in an upward angle as he leaped over his dark side.

Starkiller gasped in pain, but before he could say anything else, Galen promptly stabbed his lightsaber through Starkiller's back, the blue blade springing from Starkiller's chest like some deformity.

Starkiller's eyes rolled into his head, and Galen retracted his blade. Starkiller's corpse swayed for a few seconds, then toppled forward. Galen watched as the void swallowed the dark warrior. Galen felt a sense of victory. He deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt.

But then he felt a tingling in his left hand. Galen looked, and froze in shock.

His arm was contained in a familiar black sleeve, the claw attachments on his fingers moving as Galen flexed his fingers. He heard Starkiller's helmet-modified voice in his head.

_You can never escape me..._

Galen blinked, and his arm was back to normal. He flexed his fingers once more, relieved it was over.

Then the room began to glow, and Galen was lost in a flash of white.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young man woke up, a familiar _bleep, bleep, bleep _ringing in his ears. Galen felt suddenly weak, compared to how powerful he was in that vision. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a hospital room. He smiled as he slowly lifted his fingers toward his face. No helmet.

Galen was breathing perfectly without that damn piece of armor. He was free.

Turning his head, Galen saw that he had a roommate. Ahsoka Tano lied in the bed next to him, looking sickly. Her eyes were barely open, but when she saw he was awake, her eyes opened more. She smiled.

"What happened to you?" she asked, noticing Galen's tired expression. "Surgery and drugs. What happened to you?" Galen asked back.

"Blue Shadow Virus. Long story," Ahsoka muttered, lying back on her pillow. She was still smiling, at least. Galen threw one arm behind his hed and looked out the window. The view of Coruscant was beautiful.

He knew he still needed answers, and that tough times were ahead. But for now, he was content in simply lying in bed, taking in the oxygen without need of assistance.

The days of Starkiller were no more.

The days of Galen Marek had begun.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is my first completed story. I feel like crying...**

**But, no need to fret. Next week comes the sequel, titled "A Hero's Fate". Thank you all for your reviews and enthusiasm. Now prepare, 'cause in the next tale, things get wild.**


End file.
